A Precious Rose
by Ted Theodore Logan
Summary: It started out with a bad rivalry between Albus and Scorpius but could someone end up in a twisted mangle of problem. Things are changing at Hogwarts. Bad things are happening in the Wizard world. Albus gets kidnapped and someone has betrayed the entire group to a dark wizard. Fic includes many OCs (the main one: a boy named Kris) Scorose! Rated T for language and certain themes.
1. Lets go to Hogwarts

Rose and Scorpius

Chapter one

Let's go to Hogwarts

Rose looked down at the two children running around in the field below. Lily and Hugo were chasing each other. Another wacky game the two had created, Rose figured. Everyone here always seemed so happy but Rose herself was always sad. Nobody really liked to hang out with her except for Albus, her cousin. He was nice but not someone to share her secrets with. When they were younger, sure, but now that they were soon going to Hogwarts everything changed. They were older and fashioned different likes. Albus took to the sport Quidditch while Rose loved to sit in a quiet room and read books that her mom would bring her from Flourish and Blotts book shop in Diagon Alley.

She had already read all the course books for the year and had only had them for a week. Her stomach had dropped when she received her letter from Hogwarts. Her father had been so excited.

"You better get into Gryffindor Rosie." He said. "I'll disown you if you don't."

What an awful thing to say to your child. Rose felt so pressured. What if she was placed into Hufflepuff or something like that? Her dad would kill her.

"Don't worry sweetie." Her mom had reassured. "I'll be pleased with you no matter what house you're in. I won't let your dad disown you. Ronald can be such an arse."

She couldn't wait until she reached Hogwarts and even Albus was going. He was freaking out lately about ending up in Slytherin. James had been bothering her about it for the past three days. That boy enjoyed torturing his brother. But today marked the day before school started. Rose sighed. Everything she needed was packed away in her trunk and her wand lay in her pocket though she didn't know how to work very strong spells. Really all she could do was shoot sparks at people. James went around reciting all these spells and preforming magic and all she could do was make him laugh with the feeble attempts of her own.

"Hey Rose!" Albus said stepping into the room.

"Hey Albus!" Rose replied turning to her cousin.

Albus waved as if to say good-bye and left the room. The light outside had completely faded. Rose's mother came into the room and told her that it was time to go to bed. Rose crawled into her bed and dimmed the light. She couldn't sleep tonight. She was thinking about everything that could go wrong in the morning. She could miss the train, she could end up not being sorted into Gryffindor and her father would disown her. Worst of all she taught about not being sorted into any house at all. Oh what would her parents say to that?

The morning came so quickly. Rose had fallen asleep at what must have been one o'clock only to be woken back up at nine o'clock. She could smell the cooking of food below by her mother. She could also hear grandfather Weasely moaning about how uncomfortable his seat was. Hugo came knocking on the door a few seconds later.

"Wake up Rosie! Wake Up! Mom says breakfast is ready." He shouted through the door.

Rose reluctantly changed into muggle clothing and went downstairs. Her mom, dad, grandfather, and brother sat at the table and watched her as she entered the room.

"Sleep well Honey?" Her mother asked.

"Yes." Rose lied and sat down at the table with the rest of her family.

"We're meeting your aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry at Kings Cross in an hour." Her father said as he threw the latest copy of the daily prophet. "I learned how to drive a muggle car isn't that exciting."

"Yeah!" Hugo burst out.

Hugo was always excited when his father worked muggle objects out. It seemed so cool and strange how they worked to the boy. But Rose wasn't so impressed. Her father had been saying the same thing for about a month. What was so special about a muggle car? For some reason Rose wasn't impressed by any muggle object. Maybe it was because she had a muggle born mother. Of course her mother's parents never came to visit and it was very rare to visit them so they never really were in touch with in their muggle routes.

"Look at the time!" Hermione gasped. "Ronald, go help Rosie carry her trunk down here and load it into the car. We have to be at Kings cross in twenty minutes."

Rose and her father ran up the stairs. Seconds later you could hear the bump bump bump of the trunk hitting the steps. Hugo ran to help but was pushed away by his sister. The trunk was successfully loaded and Rose hopped into the car with her brother and her mom and father took the seats in the front. The drive to kings cross took twenty minutes longer than it should have taken. Ron was such a careful driver Rose couldn't believe that her father hadn't been pulled over by the muggle law enforcement. The longer they were on the road the more fearful of her first day at Hogwarts Rose became.

They finally arrived at Kings Cross. The time was ten thirty five. The train would leave in less than half an hour. Rose's heart sank. Did she really have to go? Would there be any problem with her just going next year? They fazed through the barrio and found the platform covered in people. In the distance stood the Potters, Albus with fear on his face. James had obviously disappeared to meet some of his third year friends and Lily stood with tears in her eyes. If only her and Rose could switch places.

"Made it okay?" Ginny asked as the Weasely's approached.

"Yeah," Hermione said. "Ron was driving so slowly we would have been here sooner."

Ron made a face. Rose looked off into the distance. All of the students were happily saying their goodbyes. Harry took Albus away from the group and Rose spotted someone else. It was a boy who must have been a first year because he kept looking around and then glancing up at his father who looked remarkably like him. In fact they looked very alike. They both had blonde hair and the same facial structure. The only difference was that the boy was much younger.

"So that's little Scorpius." said Ron staring at Draco Malfoy and his son. "Don't act very friendly with him Rosie."

Scorpius stared at Rose than looked back at his father acting as if he hadn't seen her at all. Rose thought that it was cute. Scorpius looked nice maybe she could become friends with him. It was quite obvious that her father wouldn't like it. Maybe he has a grudge on Scorpius's father from school. But Scorpius wasn't his father.

"You better get on the train Sweetie." Hermione said.

Albus and Rose walked onto the bus and like all the others stood waving out the windows at the parents. Finally the train rolled out of the station and Albus and Rose went to find a seat. At the back of the train they stepped into one of the only empty ones. James walked in once to taunt Albus about how he'd be in Slytherine but Albus said he wouldn't mind being in Slytherin. James left scoffing and didn't return the entire ride to Hogwarts. Albus and Rose didn't seem to have much to say to each other.

"I'm getting kind of hungry." Albus said when noon rolled by.

"Yeah me too" Rose said.

It had only been an hour into their ride there and both were bored of each other. The compartment door slide open and Rose was so expecting the woman with the sweet cart to be rolling by but it wasn't. A boy with blonde hair stood in the doorway looking as if he felt awkward to be there.

"Um…excuse me" Scorpius said. "My I join you? Everywhere else is filled."

Albus looked at Rose and she returned his glance. What would Ronald Weasely say to this?

"Sure" Albus said staring at Scorpius in wonderment.

Scorpius sat down across from the two and pulled a chocolate frog container from his pocket. He offered the frog to Albus who took it without hesitation. Nervously Scorpius fumbled with the Witch and Wizard Card in his hand which Rose could tell said Harry Potter on it.

"May I see that?" She asked pointing towards the card.

"Sure" Scorpius replied handing it across to her.

_Harry James Potter_

_ His fame started when he was only a boy of one. He was called the boy who lived and sent away to live with his muggle family. He was known throughout the Wizarding world and he didn't know he was famous until he was eleven years old. Years passed the He-who-must-not-be-named rose to power again. Harry Potter defeated He-who-must-not-be-named May 2__nd__, 1998._

Rose passed the card to Albus who gasped as soon as he saw the picture on the front. Harry hadn't told them about why there was a battle at Hogwarts years ago. He did tell that there had been one where many people had died but never gave an explanation to why it had happened and why he was so famous.

"This is unbelievable!" Albus gasped.

"What is it?" Scorpius asked.

"That's my dad!" Albus exclaimed.

"Your dad is Harry Potter?" Scorpius asked. "My dad knew him in school. They didn't uh…get along well because my dad was in Slytherin and Yours in Gryffindor."

"So do you expect you'll be in Slytherin?" Albus asked.

Scorpius shrugged.

"I'm Scorpius Malfoy by the way." He said.

"Rose Weasely," Rose said extending her arm out to Scorpius.

"And I'm Albus Potter" Albus said throwing the card to the side. "My uncle told us not to act so Friendly to you."

"Oh I see." Scorpius said and he turned his gaze to the window where it stayed the entire ride to Hogwarts.


	2. Sorted into

Chapter two

Sorted into…

The train pulled into the station and the students erupted through the doors. The older students walked one way; all forming into groups while the first years were lead another way by the half-giant, Hagrid. Rose, Albus, and Scorpius followed the group of first year students. The black night swallowed them as they moved in the direction of water. The only sign of where they were going was the lantern that Hagrid held high above the crowd. Though Albus had pretty much told Scorpius that they weren't allowed to have contact with him, Scorpius still hung around without object or obliging to this rule.

"Okay four t' a boa'" Hagrid called.

Scorpius joined Rose and Albus in a boat along with another boy who had think brown hair and dark eyes. He grunted at Scorpius who nodded back showing as if it were a greeting. Albus's stomach roared and He groaned. Scorpius offed a chocolate frog and Albus scarfed it down. The boats began to move swiftly along the glasslike lake. The feeling of nervousness flooded into Rose again and she knew by the way Albus was squeezing her hand that he was nervous as well.

They now saw the castle. How beautiful it looked. Rose gasped and so did so many of the other first years. The castle was illuminated with glorious light. Rose had never seen something more beautiful. She was in awe and her eyes couldn't leave the castle. Then it was gone as the boats docked onto another shore.

"Her' we are!" Hagrid announced. "Car'ful gettin out of th' boats."

Scorpius was the first one to exit the boat. He reached out his hand to Rose and lifted her up. She thanked him silently and stepped to the side. Albus soon joined her. He looked back and glared at Scorpius who had just joined a smallish looking boy with dark skin.

"Hey Kris," Scorpius said approaching the song of the Minister of Magic, Kristopher Shacklebolt.

"Hey Scorpius, I haven't seen you since your visit to the Ministry with your dad in July." Kris said.

Scorpius smiled.

"Yeah, my dad has been working hard all of these years and finally he was able to show your father that he was a good man after all." Scorpius said.

"Well it might have helped that you and I were good friends." Kris joked.

The two laughed off their nerves and followed the rest of the first years into the building. The site was so amazing that Scorpius's jaw dropped like the rest of the first years.

"Follow me." A teacher had emerged from the great hall. "Follow me for sorting."

All of the first years clambered into the Great Hall. There were many students staring at the group of First years. Rose could see her cousin James and god-brother Teddy goofing off and not paying attention to what is occurring (Like always). She could see her cousins Molly, Lucy, and Dominique staring at her. Her breath caught. She couldn't do this. She was too afraid to get sorted.

"When I call your name please come up and place the sorting house on your head." The Teacher said. "Archard, Liam"

A small boy with curly, black hair went up to the stool that the teacher had laid out. He threw the hat onto his head rather quickly. The hat sat there for a while and everyone watched. Suddenly the hat burst out:

"Ravenclaw!"

The boy rushed off to the Ravenclaw table. The list of students ran fast. Soon it was Scorpius's turn to be sorted. He slowly walked up to the stool and sat down. No sooner had the hat touched his head that it yelled:

"Slytherin."

Scorpius hopped off the stool and walked swiftly over to the Slytherine table. He sat down next to a boy with very dark hair who shook his hand quickly and then returned to staring at the ones being sorted. Scorpius stared as well but not at those going up, at the nervous red-head he had met on the train. A Rose by any other name would look just as beautiful.

"Potter, Albus"

The teacher, Professor Longbottom, called Albus up and swiftly Albus sat on the stool. He heard a bush of murmurs around him as the hat slid over his eyes. Dad said that he could choose Gryffindor. He was named for a Slytherin though. Why? He could hear that the hat was whispering into his mind. He ignored it. He didn't want to be placed yet. He was too afraid of what the hat would say.

"Slytherin."

Albus froze as professor Longbottom pulled the hat off of his head. He saw the rest of the hall. His family gaped at him. He was the first Potter to ever be put in Slytherin. How could he live this down?

"Weasley, Louis"

Louis, bright and beautiful, stepped up to the stool. He smiled over at his two older sisters as the hat was placed on his head.

"Gryffindor!"

Albus sighed. Of course the "Beautiful" Louis would be placed in Gryffindor. Damn! Life sucked!

"Weasley, Rose"

Two Weasleys. Of Course now Rose was going into Gryffindor. Albus wished he could join his cousin.

"Ravenclaw!"

Albus was shocked. He was more shocked the he had been when he was placed in Slytherin. The Jackass boy, Malfoy sat across from him and saw his confusion. Oh damn! He was in the same house as this kid, same dormitory and same classes. How fun would these years be?


	3. A day like today

Chapter three

A day like today

Albus sat in the Slytherin common room alone. The dim lights lay on him and he glared at the letter he was writing to his father. Yesterday James had lectured him about being in Slytherin. What would his father's reaction be? He dreaded it and knew that he'd regret sending this letter once he had.

"Um, Albus, we have class now." Kris Shacklebolt had just entered the room. "Today we have charms with the Ravenclaws."

Albus smiled. Finally! It was his first class that he'd have with Rose. Albus hated Scorpius but Kris was an okay person. Albus wouldn't dare yell at the son of Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister of Magic.

"I have to finish this letter to my father." Albus replied.

"Ahhh, a letter to the famous Harry Potter," Kris said. "Finish it later. Don't worry, I'll remind you."

Albus stuffed the piece of parchment into his bag and threw his quill into the fire. Kris gave him a funny look as if to say "what the hell was that for?"

"It's a superstition." Albus replied with a smile. "Every time I leave a room with a burning fire in it, I throw my quill into it in hopes that the next time I write I'll have an idea."

The two left the common room together and headed out of the dungeons.

Rose quickly took a seat in the Charms classroom. She wrote a letter to her mom this morning about how well she had slept and then she had gone down to breakfast. She hadn't seen Albus down there but instead noticed that Scorpius Malfoy had been staring at her from the Slytherin table. Louis had come over to the Ravenclaw table and sat with Rose for a few minutes. They had a nice conversation until a bunch of the Ravenclaw girls had begun to fuss over Louis.

"I have to go Rose." He had left the table so quickly and sat with the rest of the family over at the Gryffindor table.

Rose took out a spare piece of parchment and began to doodle on it. Scorpius Malfoy had just entered the room. He was looking a bit shy and when he saw Rose he came right over.

"Mind if I sit here?" He asked and sat down anyway. Rose gave a small smile and went back to her drawing. "That looks very nice. You have a real artistic talent."

"Thanks," Rose answered.

"So why don't you ever want to hang out?" Scorpius asked with a joking smile.

"My family doesn't really like you." Rose replied staring into Scorpius's eyes.

They were so beautiful. Rose wanted to look into them forever. If only she could.

"So, you don't want to be friends because my dad was enemies with yours when they went to school?" Rose nodded. "That sounds stupid. Our dad's dislike for each other has nothing to do with us."

Rose turned back to her drawing. Scorpius was right. They were not there when their dads had gone to school. If only Albus, James, Molly, Lucy, Fred, Victoire and Teddy saw it that way. At that moment Albus walked into the classroom with Kris Shacklebolt. He looked outraged. Albus walked straight up to their desks and began to cause a scene.

"What are you doing sitting with my cousin?" He shouted. "You have no right to be around us!"

"Al, calm down." Kris pleaded.

"Look, Potter, can't we just be friends." Scorpius asked. "You're starting to look like an ass."

"Me? The ass? You want to be friends, Malfoy? You're looking crazy!" Albus cried.

"Albus, you're being a prat" Rose said.

"Albus, let's sit down over there." Kris begged, pulling Albus by the arm and trying to guide him to the desk in the back of the room.

Albus wouldn't budge. He glared at Scorpius for a few minutes. Finally, Kris was able to lead Albus away from Scorpius and Rose. Scorpius looked back at Rose who was flushed with embarrassment.

"Sorry," She grumbled.

"You don't have to apologize." Scorpius smiled. "I am use to people being mad at me for what my father used to be a part of."

"Well, I'm sorry that you had to go through that. My cousin is very protective." Rose said as the Professor walked into the classroom.

"Okay class," The professor called. "Take your seats."

Albus,

Stop trying to kill Scorpius. He's done nothing wrong. Please, as a friend and a cousin.

Love Rose

Albus looked at the note Rose gave to Kris after class. He frowned. Rose didn't even know Scorpius. She shouldn't be sticking up for him. Her father even told her not to hang out with him. Albus looked at Kris who shrugged and walked away. Albus crumpled up the note and tossed it into the waste bin upon exiting the classroom. He scowled as he made his way to the entrance hall and out the front door to the Green Houses. Rose and Scorpius had headed up there earlier. Professor Longbottom, once a friend of Albus's father and Rose's father, would see the two together and then write to Uncle Ron. Then Rose would be forbid to hang out with him.

But would that stop Rose?

Rose normally did what her father told her to do. That was enough for Albus he walked into Green house six with a smile and sat down next to Kris.

"You're almost late." Kris warned. "Next time leave when I do."

Albus shrugged.


	4. A year of Hogwats Gone

Chapter four

A year of Hogwarts, gone

After a grueling year of work and tests, Scorpius was glad school was over. He walked outside and smiled as the morning air reached his face. He was ready to go home and see his father again. All year he had written to him last week explaining how he felt that his exams were completed with care and how he must have done well. He looked behind him and saw The Potters heading along to the train as he was. He saw Rose and Albus talking very hushed. Over the summer, Scorpius would miss Rose.

All year they had been secret friends. Anytime Albus had seen Scorpius near Rose he'd attack him. It was best to keep their friendship a secret. Only Kris had known about it. All year Kris had been very light on Scorpius. Kris never lectured him or teased him. Kris was his best friend. Scorpius stepped onto the train and chose a compartment in the back. Kris joined him a few minutes later after talking with some of his friends.

"Great year," He said to Scorpius. "This year was amazing."

"Kris, I agree." Scorpius said thinking only of Rose.

Kris could see it in his eyes. Scorpius was troubled.

"Tell me now." He said.

Kris would always say that. If you didn't tell him when he demanded you too than he wouldn't listen later.

"I can't stop thinking about Rose." Scorpius said. "I really feel that I don't want to leave her."

"Write to her this summer." Kris said. "You'll see her next year."

This wasn't Kris's normal standard on giving advice. He sounded dull and bored. Had something happened? Kris looked out the window. Something was obviously going through his encoded mind, something that Scorpius might never know. Right now wasn't the time to ask Kris any questions.

Rose, Louis, and Albus stepped up to the train.

"Let's find a compartment." Louis said taking a final look at Hogwarts before the train would take off.

The tree walked to the back of the train and when Albus (who stood at the front of them) saw Scorpius in the last one, he took the compartment before the last. Rose and Louis followed in laughing about something James had said earlier.

"So, do you think the others will join us?" Rose asked.

"Not Dominique or Victoire," Louis said. "They are enjoying their time before they have to leave their friends and have only the family to talk to. It happened every year. All summer they spend time in their room, writing. Victoire comes out to ask mum if she may visit Teddy."

"What about James?" Rose asked.

Albus laughed. James would never hang out with his little brother. The two got along on rare occasions. James loved to tease him, especially now that he was in Slytherin. Louis smiled.

"I can't wait for next year." He said. "So many people here loved me."

"That's because your part Veela." Rose laughed.

"Yeah, so?" Louis joked. "I'm sure that you guys are unaffected by me being part Veela."

"And what are you saying? We love you?" Albus joked.

As the train began to pull away the three cousins laughed and joked. They told humorous stories about Hogwarts. Louis told a tale about being in a secret passageway James took him into and it leading into the girls Lavatory. Albus rolled his eyes unbelieving his cousin.

Kris continued to stare out the window. Scorpius was getting kind of bored. He took out a book that his father had bought him at the beginning of last year (he never got around to reading it) and began to read the first Paragraph.

"I've been thinking a lot about something." Kris's voice scared Scorpius.

"Oh…yeah? What is it?" Scorpius asked regaining his composure.

"Nothing," Kris said quickly. "Forget I even mentioned it."

"Okay," Scorpius said with uncertainty and began reading his book again.

"No wait," Kris said. "It's important."

Scorpius sighed.

"I'm not ignoring you." He said.

"Scorpius, I've fallen in love with someone who hates me." Kris looked mournfully out the window at the passing by fields.

"Oh yeah?" Scorpius said. "Who?"

"Her name is Andra."

Kris looked away. Scorpius knew who Andra was. Andra was a girl in Gryffindor who hated Kris with a deep passion. She hated the entire Ministry of Magic and that included the Ministers son. If Kris could barely find the courage to talk about it, then he must be really in love.

"I'm here for you Kris. You're my best friend." Scorpius said handing Kris a Chocolate frog. "If you need to talk anytime this summer just write me. I'm almost positive you could visit this summer. My dad won't mind."

Kris grunted to show that he had been listening and accepted the chocolate frog. He didn't stop looking out the window, however.

The train pulled up to Kings Cross. Rose and Louis left the compartment leaving Albus behind. Albus watched as Scorpius left his compartment. He walked into the last compartment where Kris still sat.

"Kris, we've arrived."

"I KNOW, ALBUS!" Albus leapt back in surprise. Kris had never yelled before.

"Um, so you were talking with Malfoy?"

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE, ALBUS!" Kris yelled and Albus left immediately.

On the platform Louis and Rose were saying good-bye to many of the first years in Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. Albus walked over to where his mother and Father were waiting for him. Harry Potter smiled at his son.

"Had a good year Albus?" He asked.

"Um…yes dad. It was great."

"Albus, is something wrong?" His mother asked.

Albus shook his head. What was wrong? He had been placed in Slytherin. Rose had been hanging out with Malfoy when she shouldn't have been. Oh, and Kris had just yelled at him. Nothing was wrong, Nothing that he was going to tell, anyway.

Rose found Scorpius on the platform. He was with his dad explaining something that looked serious. He turned and saw Rose and smiled. He waved her over and she did hesitantly.

"Rose, I'd like to introduce you to my father." Scorpius said. "Dad, this is Rose Weasley."

Draco Malfoy extended a hand to Rose and she took it.

"It's nice to meet you." Draco said with a polite smile. "Scorpius has written me all year telling me about you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Mr. Malfoy." Rose said giving a nervous sideways glace at Scorpius.

"My dad said that if you wanted to come over this summer you were invited." Scorpius smiled. "I'll be writing all summer."

"I will too." Rose said as Draco went over to talk to Astoria.

Scorpius smiled at Rose. She smiled back. In the distance Rose could hear Hugo calling her name. Scorpius Malfoy leaned forward and…the summer began.


	5. A potters Grudge

Chapter five

A Potters Grudge

Rose lay on her bed thinking of the last moments before the summer holidays had begun. She and Scorpius were on the Platform and Rose had just met Draco Malfoy. Scorpius had told her that she was invited over to Malfoy Manor this summer if she wanted to come. And then…

Scorpius had kissed her!

Her cheeks felt red just thinking about it. She sighed. If only Hugo hadn't seen.

"Why were you snogging that boy?" Hugo asked.

Rose hadn't been able to answer that. She asked if he wouldn't tell Dad and Hugo, being a great younger brother, had promised not to. When the holidays were over, Hugo would be attending Hogwarts next semester.

Kris hadn't slept in a while. When he had refused to leave the train his mother had apperated them home. His mother had demanded answer but Kris refused to give her any. He sat in his room all day but when his father suggested him go to Malfoy Manor he didn't hesitate to take that opportunity. Scorpius was the only person who knew about his problem with Andra. Maybe this was the best time to talk about it.

He arrived at Malfoy Manor where Draco greeted him kindly and let him into the house where Scorpius sat reading. Scorpius put the book down when he saw Kris.

"Hey Kris!" Scorpius smiled. "Having a nice summer?"

"You're probably having a better summer than I am." Kris replied dully. "How has Rose been?"

"I wrote to her this morning. Hopefully she can come over this summer." Scorpius said with a smile.

The new Malfoy house-elf, Carin, came in holding a tray of cupcakes. Scorpius took a cupcake immediately. Kris hesitated but eventually took one.

Dear Rose,

I've been thinking about you since summer had started and I doubt that you haven't been thinking about me. If ever you need something from me, don't hesitate to ask. Even though nobody in your family approves of us being friends, I still would like to be with you. My father has no problem with you, as you already know when you met him, and approves of us being friends. I hope we can see each other this summer. I really hope that I can always see you.

Your great Friend,

Scorpius Malfoy

Albus scoffed at the letter he had just opened. True, it wasn't right to read others mail but, Albus felt he had to.

"Who is the letter for, Albus?" Aunt Hermione asked.

"It's for me, that's why I opened it." Albus lied. "I'll take this owl up to Hugo's room to feed it some of that owl food that you gave him to feed to Sigh."

Albus ran up stairs but not to Hugo's room. He went into his uncle's study.

"Uncle Ronnie, I have to show you something." Albus said to his uncle who was listening to the small radio on his desk, obviously some sort of old news.

Before Ron had turned the Radio off, Albus caught the words "Potter Watch".

"Albus, are you calling me Uncle Ronnie because that's what James calls me?" Ron asked his nephew.

"Sorry Uncle." Albus said quickly.

"Well don't ever do it again." Ron said. "What is it that you want to show me?"

Ron looked from the bird on Albus's shoulder to the piece of parchment in his hand. Albus laid the Parchment on the table in front of his uncle. Ron read it carefully, his ears turning red by the time he reached the bottom.

"Malfoy," He grumbled angrily.

Ron stood up and took the piece of parchment for the desk as he marched out of the study. Albus followed as they walked down the hall to Rose's room. Ron didn't bother knocking on the door as he threw it open in fury.

"You've been hanging out with that son of a death eater!" Ron said furiously to his daughter. "I told you not to act friendly with him. DO YOU KNOW WHAT HIS FATHER DID TO SO MANY HELPLESS PEOPLE?"

"That's your grudge dad. Not mine and Scorpius's." Rose said rather forceful. "So much has changed since you and your petty disagreements with Draco."

"Look Rosie, this is not about me. The Malfoys are dangerous." Ron said. "Scorpius's grandfather was right in Voldemort's inner circle! Draco had become a death eater and right with his father."

"Draco seemed perfectly nice and polite when I meet him at the train station saying my good-bye's to Scorpius." Rose said.

"I don't care Rose!" Ron said. "I don't want my little girl to get hurt. You are not allowed to hand out with this Malfoy."

Ron left the room in a huff. The bird on Albus's arm fluttered over to Rose and landed on hers. She glared at Albus.

"Don't look at me like that." Albus said.

"You prick, Albus Severus Potter. I can't believe you would do that to me." Rose said in a dangerous voice.

Albus held his ground.

"I just don't want you to hang out with that Ass." Albus said and he stormed out of the room.

Rose slammed her door closed and set the owl on her desk. She took out a piece of parchment and wrote.

"Bring this to Kristopher Shacklebolt." Rose instructed the owl as she tied her newly written letter onto it's leg.

The owl seemed to nod and took off through Rose's open window. Rose sat down on her bed and cried. That night she didn't come out of her room and Hugo brought her food.

"It's okay, Rosie." He said to comfort his sister.

Astoria had just entered the drawing room. The boys had their wands out and were practicing.

"Boy's, I just finished lunch." She said.

Kris and Scorpius followed Astoria into the kitchen. On the table lay some chicken and ham sandwiches. Kris dug in right away. After the little time he ever left his room, he realized he hadn't eaten much this summer.

"Is that Airin?" Astoria asked looking out the open window.

"Well I wrote Rose this morning. Maybe she replied." Scorpius said picking up a sandwich.

The bird flew into the window and landed on Astoria's arm. Astoria removed the letter and patted the bird on the head. She looked very pleased with herself and she flew onto Scorpius's shoulder.

"Well, may I see the letter?" Scorpius asked reaching his arm out for it.

"You could if it were for you." His mother said.

"I don't get it." Scorpius said. "Who else could it be for?"

Astoria looked at both Kris and Scorpius.

"Ask your friend." She said to her son.


	6. A plan of Kris

Chapter six

A plan of Kris

Dear Kris,

You are probably wondering why I'm writing to you and not Scorpius. Albus intercepted my owl and I never got to read my letter. Albus gave the letter to my father and he was pretty pissed about Scorpius and I hanging out. He banned me from talking to Scorpius ever again. This summer I need someone to be my contact with Scorpius. I'm asking you because you're a great and trustworthy friend. Please make sure Scorpius knows and I would love to come over his house. It would be difficult I might have to lie and say that I'm hanging out with you but please work to confirm this. I don't want my dad to know and if your dad knows he might tell my dad. Be careful what you write in your response. Albus has a habit of reading letters not meant for him. He's done it on several occasions involving James and his friends.

Thanks so very much,

Rose Weasley

"What!" Scorpius exclaimed. "Her father banned her from me? That's so stupid. Why can't he be as accepting as my father?"

"Maybe Mr. Weasley can't accept you." Kris said. "He might have a gigantic grudge against your father."

Scorpius laughed and Kris looked at him.

"Are you kidding Kris?" Scorpius asked. "My father is an ex-death eater. Ron Weasley was Harry Potter's best friend and still is. Harry even married Ron's sister. Ron's family is the biggest family of blood traitors ever. The Weasleys hate the Malfoys. It's always been like that." Scorpius said sadly.

Kris smiled at Scorpius. He had to say something to comfort his friend.

"It's always been that way." He began and Scorpius looked up at him. "But it's not that way now. Rose really likes being your friend. She wants to hang out with you. You should come over to my house tomorrow. I'll invite Rose."

Scorpius's face lit up as Kris took a piece of parchment out of his Robe.

…

"How could he do that to me, Hugo? I thought Albus was my best friend." Rose said to her little brother.

"Look, Rose," Hugo said. "Albus does thing out of jealousy. He might think that Scorpius is taking you away from him. That's probably why he told dad."

"He intercepted my owl." Rose said looking angry.

"Yeah, he has a problem." Hugo said. "But I'm sure that Kris will help you out. You said he was a good friend."  
>The owl that Rose had sent to Kris was coming up through the window. Hugo ran to it and took it in. He handed the letter to Rose and brought the owl down to his room for some food.<p>

Dear Rose,

Of course I can help you. Would you like to come over to my house tomorrow? Ask your mom for permission. Right back as soon as you can.

Can't wait to see you,

Kris Scor Shacklebolt

Rose laughed. He had added in Scorpius to the signature. She scribbled yes already knowing that her mom would tell her that and sent to letter to Kris. Then she ran down stairs to get real permission to visit Kris.

…

Rose left, with Hugo, for the Shacklebolt estate. It was a pretty big house and Kris stood outside waiting for her.

"Hey Rose, who's the friend?" He asked with a smile.

"Kris, this is Hugo." Rose said. "He's my little brother. He'll be attending Hogwarts next year."

"Nice to meet you, Hugo." Kris said extending his hand out to Hugo.

"So when is Scorpius coming?" Rose asked.

"He'll be here soon." Kris replied with a smile.

"Albus, I can't believe you." His aunt said.

"What can't you believe?" Scorpius asked not looking into his aunts eyes.

Albus sat in his aunt's kitchen with her and his mother. They were both looking at him sternly. Albus didn't feel he had done anything wrong. He had actually helped Rose, in his opinion.

"You intercepted your cousin's letter." His mother said sternly.

"Did you know that in the muggle world it is illegal to read other people's mail?" his aunt asked him.

"What do I care?" Albus asked.

"You also hurt Rose. She trusted you to let her be happy." His mother said. "You gave her letter to Ronald and he banned her from seeing a friend. Do you care that you hurt one of the most important people in your life?"

"I helped her!" Albus said sternly. "He's a Malfoy. You all hated him in school. Why did I do something wrong? She was going to go to his house. She could have been hurt."

"Your cousin made a friend." Hermione said. "Even though we hated this child's father when we were in school doesn't mean you should."

"Uncle Ron thinks so." Albus said angrily.

"That doesn't make him right." Ginny said.

Albus stared at his mother and his aunt. Were they crazy? Malfoy Manner must be crawling with old Death Eater crap. Maybe it contains some of Voldemort's old things. How could they think that befriending a Malfoy is a good thing? Maybe his dad would agree with him.

"You didn't have to share a dormitory with the Malfoy. You were in Gryffindor!" Albus said.

"So this is why you don't like Draco's son." Ginny said. "You didn't make it into Gryffindor. Your father has told you so many times that we don't care that you didn't make it. It's not your fault."

"Whatever!" Albus said as he stormed out of the room.

"Maybe we should get Harry to talk to him." Hermione said. "Why did Rose have to become friends with Draco's son? It's causing so much trouble in this family."


	7. Another Plan

Chapter Seven

Another plan

Scorpius walked up the driveway of the Shacklebolt mansion. He was nervous about seeing Rose again but knew that even though Albus had tried to screw everything up, her opinion of him wasn't changes. He saw her and smiled. Next to her was a boy who looked very much like her. Was that her brother? Why was he here? Would he disapprove of their friendship?

Rose ran up to him and threw her arms around him. He smiled even brighter as she let go and blushed.

"How are you?" Kris asked looking like he would explode with laughter any second.

"I'm fine Kris." Scorpius said.

Rose's brother cleared his throat.

"Hi," He said. "I'm Hugo, Hugo Weasley."

Hugo extended his hand to Scorpius with a smile and Scorpius took it happily. The four walked to the door of the Shacklebolt manor.

…

Albus stared at James as he entered the room.

"What do you want?" He asked. "I didn't give you permission to come into my room."

James laughed at his little brother.

"I heard what you did to Rose." James said with an devilish smile on his face.

"What about it?" Albus asked sounding truly annoyed.

"I think that was great." James laughed. "I imagine the look on Malfoy's face when Rose wrote him back, telling him that they can never talk."

Albus looked up at his older brother. He didn't understand.

"Rose wrote him back?" He asked.

James shook his head. "No, she wrote the Ministers son explaining it to him."

"Kris?" Albus asked as James nodded. "She went over there today. She went to meet Scorpius?" James Nodded again. "Hugo went with them? Hugo is on Rose's side?"

"Of course," James said. "They are like traitors to the family. They like to hang out with death eaters."

"What are we going to do?" Albus asked sounding concerned.

"Teddy and I had a great idea." James said. "We planned it out."

"Who planned it out?" Albus asked knowing that James didn't think too well on the outcome of a situation.

"Teddy did most of the thinking." James admitted. "I came up with the big picture."

"Who else is in on it?" Albus asked.

"Dominique," James said. "Oh, and Teddy involved Victoire. She'll have mixed feelings about this, I'm sure, but, Teddy insisted. Who am I to argue?"

"James!" Someone called from below. "Albus! We're leaving boys. Lily needs to be picked up from The Dursley's house."

Who could forget about their second cousin, Dudley Dursley? Albus didn't like him very much. Their father had told stories about how he had been teased by his cousin most of his life. Of course this hadn't stopped them from being friends as adults. Lily enjoyed going over to the Dursley's house to hang out with Annie.

"Rumor in the family has it that Annie will be attending Hogwarts next year." James had whispered to Albus after claiming to have heard their parents talking.

"Shouldn't the line have stopped seeing as the Dursley's are Muggles?" Albus had asked.

"Talk to mom and dad if you don't believe me." James said walking away from his brother.

The Potter boys threw flew powder onto the flames in the den of the Weasley house. James looked back at his brother as he muttered to the flames where to go. James smiled and Albus smiled in an understanding way. The eldest was gone. Albus stepped into the flames and felt like he was spinning as he came out into the fireplace of the Dursley home.

…

Scorpius watched as Rose wrote in a small book. Kris and Hugo had left the room to send a letter to Hugo's mother. Rose looked up at Scorpius and smiled in an embarrassedly. Scorpius blushed slightly and looked away. He glanced back and saw Rose giggle.

"What?" He asked confused.

"You're so cute when you're embarrassed." She said.

"I'm not embarrassed." He lied. "I just didn't want to seem creepy by watching you."

Rose laughed. It was the worst excuse she had ever heard. He liked to watch her. When they had been in the library at school he had never read.

"It's not my fault that when you turn pages it distracts me." He had said.

Rose had laughed at this as well. Scorpius wasn't a very good liar. He never came up with good excuses when he talked to Rose. He didn't want to lie to her but he didn't want her to know how badly he wanted to be with her. He didn't want to sound so desperate.

…

The last weeks of summer were going by fast. Rose wrote to Kris everyday and made sure that Albus wasn't around when her letters would come back. She had lost all trust in Albus and talked with him very little. Their letters arrived in the mail one day and they met with the Potters at Diagon Alley. James and Albus had been whispering one day and stopped when they noticed that Rose was close by. Hugo was excited about going to Hogwarts. He and Lily were dancing around the street asking if different objects were on their list.

The next day they went to Kings cross Station ready to board the Hogwarts express. Rose found a compartment on the train in the back. Hugo followed in with her and sat down. He had a very nervous look on his face.

"Relax, Hugo." Rose said leaning back in her seat and taking out a book.

"You were nervous about going to Hogwarts." Hugo replied defensively. "Why can't I?"

Kris and Scorpius entered the compartment. They smiled as they sat down.

…

"I hope you know that your plan is really stupid." Louis said taking a chocolate frog from Albus. "You're really going to hurt Rose."

"Maybe I shouldn't have told you." Albus replied huffily.

The two boys sat alone in a compartment with candy surrounding them. Louis bit into his chocolate frog and Albus unwrapped another.

"I just don't think you should hurt your cousin." Louis said.

"James thinks it's a good idea." Albus grumbled.

"Of course he does." Louis said. "He came up with the idea. He and Teddy worked on it for months. They were so thrilled to find out what you did. You apparently gave them motive to throw this plan into action."

"Say's you." Albus mumbled as they rolled along fields.


	8. Staying Away

Chapter eight

Staying away

Rose, Scorpius, and Kris got into a carriage making sure that they weren't spotted by any of The Weasleys or Potters. Hugo had been lead away with the other first years and Rose, Scorpius and Kris had snuck away after wishing Hugo good luck. The three were silent as the carriage rolled up to the school. Rose worried for Hugo and Scorpius worried that he'd never have time to hang out with Rose.

They arrived at the entrance to the school and Rose was the first one out of the carriage.

"I'll see you guys latter." Rose said as she slipped into a crowd of Ravenclaw students.

"Well we better get to the Slytherin table." Kris said and he led the way to were their fellow Slytherins were waiting.

Albus watched Scorpius with evil in his eyes. Suddenly he caught the eye of Louis and looked away from Scorpius to James. James smiled at his brother. Kris walked over to Albus.

"Albus, I'd like to apologize for my behavior before the start of summer." Kris said. "I was upset about something. Over the summer I felt bad that I was upset at you."

"What were you upset about?" Albus asked sending a glare at Scorpius.

"Just upset about Andra," Kris said softly.

"She made another comment about your family again?" Albus asked.

Kris shook his head and refused to say anymore. Albus sighed and walked over to his brother.

"Hey, Al." James said.

"When?" Albus asked.

"Trust me. This will take longer than the first week back." Teddy said stepping over to them. "Dom has to set up. She's pretty busy right now."

Teddy glared to Dominique who stood in a group of Gryffindor fifth years. She shot a dirty look back.

"I really don't like her attitude." Teddy said. "But I'm in love with her sister so I guess I have to get used to her."

James laughed at Teddy and they entered they entered the great hall. Albus joined the Slytherins at their table. Rose entered with the Ravenclaws. A few minutes later the nervous looking first years burst into the halls with Professor Longbottom. Hugo was at the front of the group. He looked calmer than most.

"When I call your name you will come up here and place the sorting hat on your head." Professor Longbottom said. "Arin, Chandler"

"Chant, Ronald"

The list went down and soon Hugo was up on the seat. All of the Weasleys and Potters sat on the edge of their seats as the hat fell on Hugo's head. The hat laughed in Hugo's ear. "Another Weasley" it said.

"Gryffindor!" It shouted.

Hugo hoped off the seat and ran to the Gryffindor table. He looked very relieved. It was a relief that Albus himself hadn't had. Albus shot another glare at Scorpius.

…

Rose was down in the library very early. She had found away in last year and used that. Scorpius had promised that he'd meet her here at six. It was 5:50 right now. Hugo stood outside to make sure that none of the Weasleys or Potters came around and barge in.

Scorpius entered silently. He smiled at Rose who smiled back.

"What classes do you have today?" He asked. "Professor Mcbain, head of Slytherin, handed out schedules at 5:30 to anyone in the common room."

"Well I don't have my schedule yet." Rose said.

"Today I have Herbology and Transfiguration in the morning. In the afternoon I Have Defense against the dark arts." Scorpius said with a hopeful smile. "I hope I see you sometime today."

"How about meeting up for lunch later?" Rose said. "Meet me up by the Ravenclaw common room."

Scorpius smiled. Suddenly the secret door opened and Hugo popped in.

"James and Albus walked past I overheard a bit of their conversation." Hugo said "They were talking about a plan to hurt Scorpius."

"What?" Rose said. "He's teamed up with James to do something?"

"Worse," Hugo said. "There are others involved. I didn't get any names, however."

Scorpius stood up and walked out through the open passage. Rose looked at Hugo who shrugged.

"Let's go down to breakfast." He said. "I have a plan of my own."

…

"Hey, Albus," Rose said approaching the Gryffindor table with Hugo. "Can I talk to you?"

"Um…" Albus said looking at James who shrugged. "Sure."

Rose led her cousin to the hallway and Scorpius watched. He looked over at the Gryffindor table. Hugo had just taken Albus's seat. Albus never sat at the Slytherin table. He hated to be around Scorpius.

"What do you think Rose and Albus are talking about?" Scorpius asked Kris

"Maybe, family business." Kris said as he buttered a piece of toast.

Scorpius glanced at the Gryffindor table. He was looking for those who might be a part of the plan that Albus and James were planning.

"I need to stay away from Rose for a few days." Scorpius said. "I don't want to risk her getting in trouble. Can you explain to her the situation?"

Kris looked at Scorpius and nodded.

…

"I want to apologize for taking Scorpius's side instead of my families." Rose said.

She wanted to cry with ever word.

"I don't want us to be enemies." Rose continued. "We used to be good friends."

Rose and Albus looked at each other. Albus could see that Rose was struggling to apologize. Was she actually meaning this? As tears fell down her eyes Albus pulled her into a hug.

"I forgive you Rose." He said. "And I want to protect you from Scorpius."

…

"So let me get this straight, Hugo" Louis said. "You've devised a counter plan to destroy the Plan James and Albus set up."

The two boys sat in the common room late that night. Everyone else had gone to bed.

"Isn't it brilliant?" Hugo asked sounding very excited.

"You don't even know the full plan." Louis said.

"That's why I need you." Hugo said. "Albus told you the entire plan. He told you the details and he told you who was involved."

Louis stared at his cousin.

"So what if he did? How does that mean I'll help you?" he asked.

"I'm asking you to help Rose." Hugo said. "My sister has every right to hang out with Scorpius. You always see justice and Reason Louis. I know you want to help do what's right."

Louis stood up. He promised that he'd think about it and returned to his dormitory. Hugo sat there and watched the fire. He knew Louis would do what is right. Louis always did.

…

"Rose, Scorpius is not going to show up today." Kris said as he entered the Library through the passageway. "He is staying clear so that he won't get you in trouble."

"How long?" Rose asked sounding hurt.

Today she and Scorpius had class together meaning that Kris and Albus did as well. Scorpius sat next to her in transfiguration. How could they not talk?

"He didn't say." Kris said. "But he wanted me to tell you."

Rose nodded. Kris took her hand and they left the Library together.

…

"You in" Hugo asked the two boys standing in front of him.

"Does Rose know about this?"

"Does Scorpius?"

"Eh, bits and Pieces. I told Rose I had a plan and I gave her instructions." Hugo said and shrugged

Both boys looked at each other and sighed. They shook hands with Hugo, as if making a large business agreement (to Hugo this was business), and turned off in different direction to their common rooms. Hugo smiled and walked off to the group of first years in the court yard playing a game of exploding snap.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note: Thanks to everyone who has been reading and Reveiwing. They are great confidence builders and I'm trying to make the story great for all of my readers. I love the reviews and I love the support. I'm sorry to those who think I could be posting faster. I'd really like it if I weren't rushed. I try my hardest. I do not own these characters. Albus, Scorpius, Dominique, Rose, James, Louis, Hugo, and Professor Longbottom are characters created byJ.K. Rowling. Kris is an OC. <strong>

**I'd like to say that when I uploaded chapter seven a person reviewed with words that made my day:**

**FatallyUnique:**

I could strangle Albus, James, Teddy, and Dom right now! Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr

**Keep on reviewing and I'm sorry if this chapter took to long to surface. This was a hard chapter to write. When I first began it i was unsure where to go with it. **

**Thanks to the youtuber rikuinkh2 I got an idea. Originaly Albus was going to find it difficult to beleive Rose. I'm wondering if I should have used that instead.**


	9. Fall into Action

Chapter Nine

Fall into action

Albus took a deep breath as he stepped out of the Library with Rose. He was so happy to have Rose back on his side. That didn't mean, however, that the plan wouldn't commence according to schedule. Dom was almost finishing setting up. This would be perfect. Scorpius wouldn't see this coming even if he were standing up at the Astronomy tower where Dom had placed most objects for action.

"So what classes do you have today, Rosie?" Albus asked his cousin.

"I have History of Magic and Defense against the Dark Arts in the Morning." Rose replied. "And after Lunch I have a free Period."

Albus smiled.

"We should meet up during the Free Period." He said.

Rose nodded and headed off in the direction of History of Magic. Dom quickly walked up to Albus, noticing Rose had left.

"Everything is set up, Al." She said quietly. "You should try to get Scorpius to follow you to the Astronomy Tower after Lunch."

"Okay." Albus replied. "Should I make sure Rose sees?"

"She doesn't need to be there to see the final result." Dom smiled. "We have a camera set up."

Albus laughed and strolled off towards Transfigurations. He knew today couldn't fail.

…

Scorpius and Kris walked out of the Dungeons together. Kris looked at the watch on his hand.

"I think we better hurry if we want to make it to class today." He said.

"So is anything new happening between you and Andra?" Scorpius asked thinking of Rose.

Kris shrugged. He wasn't thinking about her lately. Maybe that was a good sign. Suddenly he looked up and saw her frowning at him from a distance. This changed his mood and he hung his head. Scorpius sighed. He shouldn't have brought up the subject. Kris was really kind of Sensitive when he had a crush.

"Today, free period, you and I should go to the kitchens and ask the elves if they'll make us some Ice Cream and Fudge." Scorpius suggested trying to bring his friends mood up.

Kris smiled.

"That sounds great." He said.

They had arrived to class and quickly took their seats. Albus was already in his seat scribbling on a piece of paper which he handed to Scorpius.

_Dear Scorpius,_

_I'd like to apologize for my behavior to you. Rose taught me that there is more to you than I could have imagined. I judged you on how your father was. Please forgive me. Today, after lunch, meet me at the entrance to the Astronomy tower. I want to make it up to you._

_Albus Severus Potter_

Scorpius read the note over six times and then looked over at Albus. The boy shot him a quick but friendly smile at him before returning to the work on his desk. Was this really sincere?

…

"They're planning to set their plan into action today." Louis reported to Hugo as they quickly passed to their next class. "I heard Dom saying something to Albus this morning."

Hugo looked at Louis.

"Where have they set up?" Hugo asked.

"Dom said something about getting Scorpius up to the Astronomy Tower." Louis said.

"Get Kris and meet me there during Lunch." Hugo said. "It's time we take some action of our own."

Hugo took off up the marble staircase. Louis watched him run away before setting off towards the Green House. He saw Kris entering with Scorpius and ran to stop him.

"Kris, can we talk." Kris nodded and told Scorpius they'd to go in without him.

"What happened, Louis?" Kris asked.

"I heard my sister telling Albus that they'd put into action their plan today during the free period." Louis said.

"Did you tell Hugo, master of plan shut down, as he calls it?" Kris asked.

"Yes and he wants us to meet at the Astronomy tower during lunch." Louis replied.

Kris nodded and they walked into the green house. Professor Longbottom smiled to Louis as he took his seat. It always felt weird that a family friend was your professor. Louis sat down with Albus.

"Morning, Al." He said. "How are you?"

Albus shrugged and set down a piece of paper on his desk.

…

Hugo hadn't gone to class like he made it seem he was. He had Potions right now but he was heading up to The Tower. He wanted to examine Dom's work. There were a bunch of rope cords pulled around in an array that would have been impossible to understand unless you knew what they were for. Hugo pushed them aside and noticed a bad drawing of the final product.

He pulled the drawing to his face and read it.

_Camera hidden within the rope, Albus takes picture, I develop the film_

Hugo smiled and examined the rope. He found the one with the camera and picked it up. Sabotage! He removed the camera and pulled out the film. Of course the picture would be taken but not documented. So, nobody would see whatever they planned to picture.

Suddenly there were footsteps on the stairs below.

"Dom did a great job." He heard a voice ring out. "You really should see, Teddy."

OH NO! James and Teddy were coming up the stairs. Hugo had to find a hiding place. He quickly placed the camera down and ran down the second staircase where below was a cabinet. He could hide in there for a while. It was good thing he was small after all. He opened the cabinet quietly and closed it just the same.

"James, this is so odd." Teddy's said as he examined the odd rope system Dom had set up. "No wonder she took so long."

James laughed though it wasn't that funny.

"I've wanted to pull this kind of prank since my first year." James said. "I can't wait to see the look on Malfoy's face when he's…"

"Shhh," Teddy warned.

"What," James asked. "Teddy you and I are the only ones in here."

Teddy shook his head and stepped towards the cabinet. OH NO! Hugo thought as Teddy drew closer. He was going to be found. Suddenly the door below them opened.

"Mr. Lupin, Mr. Potter, how many times do I have to bust you boys for being up here during class?" The voice of Professor Mcbain echoed out.

"This is your fifth today," James said. "Well for me anyway."

"Mr. Potter, I will be writing to you parents. You guys come here every day." Professor Mcbain said. "Mr. Lupin, your grandmother is waiting in my office for you."

James made a face and he and James walked down the stairs to where Professor Mcbain stood. They were lead out of the Tower and Hugo emerged from his hiding place. He sighed in relief and looked around a bit more at the objects around him. He had time to figure out what he, Kris, and Louis would be doing during lunch hours.

**Authors Note: I don't own Harry Potter characters. I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please Review. I was having trouble starting this chapter and I really hope you don't think that the story is going downhill.**

**Reviews that made my day:**

Ah maan I really enjoyed this 8 chapters!

I need to avada kedabra someone jajaja oh I know!

Albus, James, Dominique and even Teddy!

Im startin to hate them

I want them to suffer later if rose doesn't talk to them, damns she doesn't have to talk to them now grrrr

And the entire family I hope they give it a chance to meet Scorpius hi is sooo cute awww

Hope to read you soon!

Take care

**the-writing-vampire:**

So Albus and Rose are going to rebuild their friendship now…I wonder how long that will last. So who are the two that will know everything that Hugo has planned? Clearly not Rose and Scorpius, which might cause a few problems with their friendship. Kris and Louis, perhaps?

**FatallyUnique:**

I wish I could have reviewed faster but my life has turned slightly crazy! Thanks for the shout out at the end of the chapter :) And every word of my last review was true. Right now I want to sever off Albus's limbs one by one. Using licorice. Imagine how painful that would be! Keep up the amazingness and have Albus get hexed into oblivion. (Kidding!...Maybe). :)

**Thanks to everyone who is reviewing. The reviews boost my confidence and I really hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Ted Theodore Logan**


	10. A mistake

Chapter Ten

A mistake

Scorpius sat in potions class silently. He looked at his potion again. Professor Mcbain had already said that the potion was perfect but Scorpius had to check again. It was an emerald color and smelled strongly of berries and the perfume that Rose wore. He smiled slightly and moved closer to the cauldron.

"Shit!" somebody behind him said.

Scorpius didn't turn around and the suddenly felt pain on the back of his neck.

"Ow!" He exclaimed.

Albus had messed up his potion and it had exploded.

"Mr. Potter, what happened?" Professor Mcbain asked as Scorpius stood up and turned to face Albus.

Albus held his hands to his stomach. They had swollen two times larger than they had been before. Scorpius put his hand on the back of his neck and could feel it swelling as well.

"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter, get up to the hospital wing." Professor Mcbain said and the two left the classroom.

"Thanks, Malfoy." Albus whispered as they walked through the halls.

Scorpius said nothing and walked slowly behind Albus. They reached the Hospital wing and Healer Davis asked them both to remove their shirts to see the damage the potion had done. They hesitantly complied. Albus had a burn mark on his belly but it wasn't as bad as Scorpius's neck which had received a complete, block free, splash to the flesh.

Healer Davis dabbed a bit of lotion on Albus's burn.

"Mr. Potter you may go back to class." He said. "Mr. Malfoy, I'm afraid that you will have to stay here for a while. The burn is to damaging to the flesh."

Albus stepped out of the room and walked to Mcbain's class in pain. Scorpius stared at the healer.

"How bad is it?" He asked nervously.

"I'm afraid I can't tell." Healer Davis said. "It's started to seep through your skin. You might have to go to St. Mangos."

…

Albus ran to the tower to find Teddy, James, and Dom all waiting up there.

"I thought you were supposed to lure Scorpius here." Dom said.

"Scorpius is in the Hospital Wing." Albus said. "My potion exploded in class and it hit the back of Scorpius's neck. He can't make it."

Everyone groaned. This had been planned for so long but it wasn't going to work if the victim didn't show up. Dom took a look at the camera she had set up.

"That's been moved." She said.

"What do you mean?" James asked. "The last people up here that would possibly know about this were Teddy and I."

"Someone touched it." She went over to the camera and pulled it up.

Dom gaped and passed the camera to the others. They stared at it blankly and then looked at her.

"What about it?" Teddy asked voicing what the other two were thinking.

"The Film is missing!" she exclaimed. "Someone took out the roll. Some else knows about this."

James and Teddy gaped. Albus scratched his head. Had Scorpius learned about their little plan? He couldn't have had. He was such a clueless prat. A large intake of breath reached his ears.

"Someone had been up here earlier. I heard someone." Teddy said and walked over to the cabinet he had been facing earlier. "It could have been Malfoy."

Albus shook his head.

"To have been here he would have had to skip class and trust me, he was in every class today." Albus said.

"Maybe he told someone about it." James piped up.

The four passed guesses but nothing seemed to make sense.

"Hugo!" Dom said suddenly.

Everyone looked at her. Would Hugo betray his family like this?

"What puts him in the suspicion spotlight?" Teddy asked.

Dom shook her head. She wasn't sure that her cousin would actually do that. She would be the first one to confront him.

…

Scorpius was moved to St. Mango's in the middle of the day. His father and Mother were visiting. They had brought him candy and treats but he didn't eat any. They began testing his burn as soon as he had arrived and it seemed to be growing on his neck to his back.

"Are you feeling alright?" Andromeda asked for the thousandth time.

"Yes, mum." Scorpius replied quickly even though the pain was terrible.

Healer Mason, the Healer for Burns and bites, was examining the burn as it seemed to creep down Scorpius's back.

"It's a good thing that he's here." The healer said. "if Young Scorpius hadn't been brought here than the potion that is seeping through his skin would have just escalated and he'd be temporarily paralyzed or worse."

Draco nervously cleared his throat and turned away.

"Now Scorpius, just relax as I apply this antidote to the Burn and in a few days you can head back to Hogwarts all most as good as new." Healer Mason began to dab some onto the burn.

"What do you mean, almost?" Scorpius asked.

"Well, the potion has already done some damage to your neck that cannot be repaired." Mason said.

Scorpius swallowed nervously. He took a deep breath. He couldn't be damaged forever. He had things that must be done. He was the Slytherin Seeker after all. How could he fly against James Potter being damaged.

…

"Hugo, We needed to talk." Dom approached her cousin who sat alone in the library studying out of a book written in Italian.

"Bonjorno, Dom, Come stai? I'm a bit busy right now so please make this quick." Hugo replied flipping through the book.

"Did you sabotage our plot?" Dom asked.

Hugo gaped at his older cousin.

"Plot?" He asked slowly. "What are you talking about?"

Dom starred him down. Suddenly someone crashed into her. It was Louis, holding another book written in French.

"Sorry Sis," He said to Dom. "Hugo, I think I found it."

Hugo picked up the book and flipped to a page that wasn't in French but in some other language. He laughed.

"This is it Louis." Hugo gathered his bags and the two boys rushed out of the library leaving Dom confused and alone.

…

**Authors note: What are Louis and Hugo up to now? Hopefully you all enjoyed this chapter. Sorry that I haven't uploaded anything in a while. School has started and I haven't been able to access my computer. I worked hard on this but I also rushed it. I will be working on chapter eleven soon and updating my other stories that you should check out.**

**Reviews that made my day:**

**K-Maggot: **So far, I like it. ^^ The only thing I would have to complain is just some grammar, but for the most part it's a good fanfic. (:

**Thanks but next time please don't yell at me for grammar do I ever do that to you?**

**PotterGirl796: **More Chapters? I need to know what happens! :D loving it so far!

…

**Chapter eleven won't be up for a while. Im still working on it. Review telling me what you would like to see.**


	11. A Hospital Visit

Chapter Eleven:

A Hospital Visit

Sick with worry, Rose paced through the Ravenclaw common room. Scorpius had been injured in Potions today by Albus. That was all Kris had told her. She had no idea where he was injured or by what potion. She wanted to at least know how bad off he was.

Albus must have done that on purpose.

"No," Kris said shaking his head when she had brought it up. "I watched him and his cauldron had just exploded. It hit Scorpius mostly but Albus had been hit by it as well. It was his cauldron after all."

Rose wished that she could go see him in St. Mungo's but her parents would never allow it. Her father hated Scorpius with a passion only because of Draco. Draco was not a bad person and she had tried to tell her father this but Ron Weasley never listened to anyone when it came to a Malfoy.

Rose slumped onto a sofa as a fellow Ravenclaw came into the common room.

"Hi Rose," Mary Forgery said softly as she sat beside Rose. "You are missing dinner, why?"

Rose looked at Mary with soft eyes. "I'm just not in the mood for food."

Mary nodded slightly. "Is it because of your cousin and that potions lesson today?"

Rose nodded stiffly even though it was more about Scorpius and not her cousin. Albus was a prat who had been meaning to set up Scorpius with this elaborate plan in the astronomy tower. At least, that's what Hugo said.

…

Hugo wondered through the halls and approached his cousin, Louis. Louis was talking to a fellow Gryffindor name Lysander Scamander who had a twin brother named Lorcan (A Hufflepuff). Hugo never really talked with many of the older students (besides his cousins and Kris)

Lysander looked at Hugo.

"You're Rose's brother, right?" He asked and Hugo nodded softly.

"Can you ask her if she would like to hang out sometime?" Lysander smiled pleasantly.

Hugo nodded; although, he might 'accidentally' forget to ask Rose. She wouldn't be interested in Lysander anyway. She liked Scorpius to much.

Lysander walked away leaving the two cousins alone. Louis looked at Hugo waiting for him to speak. Hugo began to spill the story about the potions lesson but Louis stopped him before he could get very far.

"I've already heard," Louis said stolidly. "James and Teddy were talking about it earlier. They seemed to think it was a good thing it happened although it ruined their plan."

Louis seemed content with this.

"It just delayed their plan," Hugo said softly not wanting to crush Louis' hopes that he didn't have to do much more. "I am sure that James, Albus, Teddy, and Dom will all try again."

Louis shook his head. "I know Dom and I know she doesn't like waiting too long. She'll give it up before Scorpius even gets out of St. Mungo's."

Hugo nodded. He didn't really hang out with Dom too much because she was always out with her Gryffindor friends, but it sounded like her to give it up after waiting. She badgered people all the time because she could never wait for an answer. It must be a perk in this situation. That would mean that James and Albus would be short one person for this task.

"So, is there anything else you wanted to talk about?" Louis asked softly looking a bit antsy.

Hugo looked around and saw a few Hufflepuff first and second years gawking at him from a distance. First and Second years never seemed to leave Louis alone. It was probably because he was part veela on his mother's side. Louis didn't like all the attention he got from the students at this school.

"Nothing else," Hugo confirmed.

Louis nodded and ran off down the hall. He was sure to go up to Gryffindor tower where people wouldn't find him until after dinner was over. Hugo went off to the great hall. Dinner was just ending but he sat at the end of the Gryffindor table with his classmates, Jenna Danya and Ethan Evans.

…

Scorpius sat in his room at St. Mungo's. He was bored out of his skull and had nothing to do and no one to talk to. He lay back on the bed and cringed in pain as he sat back up again. Where the potion had hit and caused such damaged, he was in excruciating pain.

Every hour, a healer would come in and give him a potion. His father had visited three hours ago and left because he had work as a muggle doctor. His mother had left only half an hour ago to visit her family down in Kent.

Scorpius groaned. It was boring to sit in this room with not a soul to talk to. He wanted to get up and run around but that was not in the cards. If only Rose could be here. He wanted so badly to talk to her and hear her voice.

The door to the room opened.

"Mr. Malfoy," one of the healers said. Oh, how he hated being called Mr. Malfoy! "You have a visitor."

The visitor, dressed in a fancy purple dress with red shoes and a hat with a red flower on it, stepped into the room. Scorpius gaped at his visitor.

…

Albus went up to the Slytherin common room with Kris. They hadn't talked much in a while and were not really talking right now. In fact, they remained silent throughout dinner. The boys stepped into the dorm rooms and each sat on their beds.

It was quiet without Scorpius and Albus getting into an argument this evening or Scorpius complaining about how unfair the amount of homework they were getting was. Both boys sighed simultaneously but neither said a word.

Albus removed his shoes and began dressing in his night wear. He crawled under his covers and fell asleep. Kris, however, got up and began to pace. He left the dorm and stepped into the common room alone.

Maybe, if he went to the library, he'd feel better. But he was wrong.

…

AN: Sorry, I know it's been a while since I updated. I have been busy trying to become a published author. It's almost working out for me too. Editing is a very hard thing for me at the moment. The grammar in this may be a bit off. I am typing this at three in the morning. Please don't be angry by it. I just want to sleep. Please Review. I love your reviews. They warm my day.

From Chapter Ten:

The-writing-vampire: This was another great chapter. I love how you show Scorpius with his family and the Weasley/Potter Family dynamics in it.

Thank you guys for your reviews and compliments. They mean so much to me.

~Ted Theodore Logan

(P.S. Bill S. Preston Esquire (My partner and occasional editor) will be writing the next chapter.)


	12. The plan of Teddy and James

Chapter twelve:

"Albus, wake up!" Kris shouted. "You're going to over sleep again!"

Albus jolted awake and stared at Kris who was shaking the bed to wake Albus up. Albus grumbled and pushed himself out of bed. He glared at Kris who had just turned around and was now packing his school bag up.

Albus yawned and stretched out. He had just been having such a good dream about Scorpius being expelled from Hogwarts. He smiled reliving the dream in his head and laughed softly to himself as he began to get dressed.

The common room, when Kris and Albus went down to it, was pretty empty. The lights were dim like they always were. The two boys stepped out of the common room and walked up the steps out of the dungeon. The smell of food reached their nostrils and both smiled as they reached the doors to the great hall.

They both took seats at the Slytherin table and served themselves breakfast.

"So, we have transfigurations and charms first today," Kris said softly as he shoveled food into his mouth.

Albus shrugged. "Transfiguration with the Gryffindor?"

Kris nodded. "And Charms with the Hufflepuffs."

Albus nodded slowly and drank his juice slowly. He could wait for the day. He didn't want any day to end quickly knowing that Scorpius was in the Hospital and could be out any day now. He could even be out now and on his way back to Hogwarts.

…

Scorpius gaped at his visitor as she pulled off her purple hat and took a seat by his bedside. She looked a bit uncomfortable there and like she had something to say. Scorpius was shocked that she would be the one to visit him at this moment.

"M…Mrs. Weasley?" He stuttered in shock. "W…what are you doing here?

Hermione took a deep breath and looked at Scorpius.

"I'm surprised you know who I am," She replied.

"Of course I know who you are," He said knowing that his voice was shaking. He felt so intimidated to be talking to Rose's mother.

"I bet Rose told you about me," Hermione said softly and Scorpius nodded slowly.

"She told me a lot about you," He replied. "Said you were very understanding. If that is true, please don't be mad at me for being friends with your daughter. She's an amazing person, one of the best, and she's very accepting. I mean, most people despise the name Malfoy because of my father, grandfather, and many early living relatives."

"I know that you were not good friends with my father in School and that he called you a…a…"

Hermione laughed slightly. "Yes, Draco and I were not great friends in school and he called me a mudblood. But, I am not angry that you are friends with Rose."

She smiled and that smile completely threw Scorpius off his guard. He took a few deep breaths to compose himself.

"Mrs. Weasley, Rose is an excellent girl," He said softly. "She's been so kind to me but your family doesn't like me or mine."

Hermione took a deep breath. "I understand," She stood up. "Ronald, my husband, is quite a hot head. He hated your father in school. He was, after all, Harry Potter's best friend. Harry's son, James Sirius, takes after Harry's Good father. He's a jokester and a troublemaker. He dislikes Slytherin house as much as Sirius Black had."

"And then there is Albus!"

Scorpius listened intently to her words.

"Albus wants to fit in with the family," Hermione continued. "He was sorted into Slytherin unlike anyone in the family. James ridiculed him about it over the summer many times. Al thinks it's your fault using some screwed up knowledge to justify that."

Scorpius nodded. "So, his way of fitting into the family is by hating me, a Malfoy, the families common enemy?"

Hermione sighed softly. "You are not an enemy, Scorpius. You are a young boy who was born in a family with a bad reputation."

Scorpius huffed. "I wish that everyone saw things the way you did, Mrs. Weasley."

She nodded and stood up. She put her hat back on and stepped towards the door.

"Scorpius," Hermione said turning back to him. "Make sure you keep my daughter happy. She likes you a lot."

Scorpius blushed darkly and nodded. "I will, Mrs. Weasley."

Hermione smiled and she left the room leaving Scorpius alone to his thoughts again.

…

After lessons that day, Louis, Kris, and Hugo met outside by the lake. When they were sure that Albus, James, and Teddy were not around, the began to talk.

"I got a letter today," Hugo said softly.

The two other boys looked at him with confused expressions.

"I don't mean to be rude, Hugo," Louis said. "But, why are we meeting about a letter?"

Hugo rolled his eyes. "This letter is about Scorpius and you'll never believe the sender."

Louis and Kris stared at him.

"Who?" They asked simultaneously.

"My mother," Hugo replied brandishing the letter towards them and then putting it back in his cloak. "She told me that she went to visit Scorpius. She supports our side so I ended up telling her all about the plan that Albus and James had. If only she could be the one in charge of their punishment. But Aunt Ginny is instead."

Louis shook his head. "You're mom sent you that letter? Why does she suddenly like Scorpius and supports our cause?"

Hugo shook his head. "Can't be too sure but I sent an owl out to St. Mungo's requesting the visitors log for Scorpius Malfoy."

Kris began to laugh.

"They won't give you that!" He exclaimed.

Hugo shrugged and shook his head. "It's worth asking, right?"

Kris shook his head and sighed. "Whatever you feel you should do."

Hugo nodded and straightened out.

"There is another thing," He said softly. "When Scorpius returns to the school, we don't know what James, Albus, and Teddy will do to him. I doubt that they have any plan to reuse their first idea but they still could be plotting something else."

Louis nodded. "They have to be. I am always seeing James, Teddy, and Albus with their heads together whispering in hushed voices so that none around can hear them."

Hugo nodded.

"That's my point. We have to stop them."

The two boys looked at Kris as if they both had the same thought.

…

Of course James and Teddy had a new idea. They couldn't wait to tell Albus about it. They walked through the halls, down the stairs, and to the library where Albus was waiting for them.

"Al," James smiled and greeted his brother. "It's good to see you tonight."

"You were the one who invited me here," Albus said as he rolled his eyes. "What is this about?"

Teddy smiled evilly, his hair turning an auburn color.

"Well, Al, we have thought up another brilliant idea to get at that fool, Malfoy." He said. "And we have perfected it enough to share it with you."

"Just as long as you don't put him in the hospital again," James snickered.

Albus rolled his eyes at his brother. Teddy and James sat down besides him and they began to tell him all about their elaborate plan. Albus took in the knowledge of the plan but something didn't seem to sit right in him at the moment.

He kept thinking about Scorpius being in the hospital and how he had been the one to put him in there. What if they ended up doing something so much worse? He shuddered at the thought but luckily James and Teddy didn't notice. They were too busy laughing about their plan.

But Albus would go along with it.

He felt he had to.

He had to gain the respect of his brother and the rest of his family.

He didn't seem to notice that he was losing respect by more than just Rose and Hugo.

…

AN: Bill S. Preston Esquire

Hi guys. I am the editor of this Fanfiction. Ted Theodore Logan asked me to write this next chapter while she worked on making an awesome video that goes with this fanfiction. I have written certain parts of this fanfiction before and you guys seemed to like them Ted Theodore Logan and I are constantly discussing events.

I would love some reviews on this chapter by you lovely fans.

~Bill S. Preston Esquire

AN: Ted Theodore Logan

Hey guys. I am glad that you have been coming back and reading the chapters when I post them. There is so much in store. I have been getting so many ideas and people inspire me so much with their reviews. This chapter was made before I mad the video that goes along with it. You should check that video out. It's up on youtube but I will have the link.

watch?v=2oFoPK0sQyU

Reviews that made me smile:

the-writing-vampire:

Who is Scorpius's visitor? Why do I have the feeling that their last name is Weasley?

Also, will Albus ever stop trying to mess with Scorpius and just let the guy be friends with his cousin? Maybe even develop a friendship with Scorpius himself?

MarauderPrankster:

Bloodly Brilliant Keep going man go ! Scorose ! :)

Thanks guys. Keep reviewing. It makes me smile.

~Ted Theodore Logan

P.S.: I know it seems I hate Teddy, Albus, and James. I don't. I love all three of them. Teddy is, in fact, one of my admin names on several of the Harry Potter fan pages I admin. (My other admin name is Padfoot but that's only on three of the pages).


	13. Letters to and From

Chapter Thirteen:

It had been a week, an entire week, since Scorpius had arrived at St. Mungos. The healers had applied potions, gave Scorpius nasty potions to drink, and told him to rest at every second they could. He saw his father during the day and his mother came to check on him by night.

He always felt alone.

On the sixth night, he received a letter. The nurse had said that an owl had come by and dropped a letter off for him. He took the letter and tore open the envelope quickly.

Scorpius,

I bet that you're dreading coming back to Hogwarts. I know I am dreading your return. There will be so much going on and I know that something bad will happen to you when you come back. I want to be able to stop it but James and Teddy…and even Albus are not in their right heads.

I'm not even in my right mind. I don't know what to do, how to save you, or how I can help. I am sorry for all that has happened and all that will happen.

Life at Hogwarts is about to get dangerous!

There wasn't any signature to the letter. The writing was sloppy and unrecognizable. He could not figure out who had written it but he was quite curious as to who could have.

The nurse suddenly came into the room.

"Scorpius, you will be leaving tomorrow." She said.

Now it was that net day. Scorpius was well to go home. His mother entered the room with a smile.

"Ready to go?" She asked and he nodded.

They left the room, checked out, and headed to a fire place where they used floo powder to get home. Scorpius could tell that his father had just left for work at the muggle hospital. Draco had taken up muggle medicine while working on forgiveness from the ministry to the Malfoy family.

They arrived at Malfoy manor. Astoria told her son that he would be going back to Hogwarts once the weekend came. Scorpius sighed. He wished he could go back tonight so that, by tomorrow, he could see Rose and she would know he's alright now.

He went up to his room and wrote her a letter.

Dear Rose,

I just got out of the hospital and I wanted to write to you. There have been some funny instances since I have been in there. Your mother visited me while I was there. She practically said that she was okay with you and me.

I was quite surprised that she had even come at all. But she wasn't the most shocking thing. I received a letter yesterday and it told me all of these things.

The letter warned me about something. I don't even know the sender. I wish that I did, though. They know that something is coming up, that something is going to end up hurting me. If I knew who they were, they could just tell me what is in store for me.

I miss you Rose.

I'll see you when I get back to school.

Scorpius

Scorpius finished the letter. He reread it about twenty times before deciding that he was actually going to send it. He ran off to get his owl and sent it out to Hogwarts.

…

Rose sat in the Ravenclaw common room alone. She kept thinking about Scorpius. She wanted to know that he was okay. She didn't want anything to actually happen to one of the best friends she had.

"Rose," She heard Mary's voice. "Your brother is waiting outside the common room. He seems to want to tell you something."

Rose nodded. She stood up and left the room. As she walked out of the common room, she found that it wasn't just Hugo standing out there. Louis and Kris were with him.

"What is it?" She asked as she looked at Hugo's smiling face.

"We came up with an idea." Hugo said. "Louis is going to find out about that plan that James, Albus, and Teddy have."

"There's another plan?" Rose asked.

Louis nodded. "Yeah, apparently so. There has to be something."

Rose nodded and sighed.

"I don't want anything to happen to Scorpius."

Kris shook his head. "We won't let that happen."

…

Albus was walking towards the Ravenclaw common room. He wanted someone to talk to and was sick of his brother's nagging. He saw that Hugo, Louis, Rose, and Kris standing outside there. They were talking about something.

Albus ducked behind a pillar and tried to listen in on what they were saying.

"When?" He heard Rose asking.

"I'm not sure yet," Kris said softly. "It wasn't my idea in the first place."

"What are you going to say?" Hugo asked. "The big bad first year volunteered you?"

Hugo and Louis both laughed. Rose giggled just a bit and Kris took a deep breath shaking his head slightly.

"Rose, I promise that this idea will work out and everything will be alright," Hugo smiled.

Rose nodded. "Thank you, guys. You're great."

Albus sighed. He wished that he could be on the receiving end of one of Rose's compliments. Ever since they had come to Hogwarts, there had always been a wall between them that was pushing them away from each other.

Albus wanted to be best friends with his cousin again. He wanted to smile, talk, and laugh with her like they had when they were children. But that wall is there right now. That wall is pushing them too far apart. He didn't want to lose his cousin.

He had to destroy that wall. The wall need to come down soon and as soon as possible. He took a deep breath. He had to destroy that wall, he repeated in his mind as he walked off back towards the Slytherin common room.

He knew that the wall would be coming down soon because of him. He had to destroy that wall. He had to destroy Scorpius Malfoy.

…

AN:

Another chapter written and another chapter complete. This one was quite fun to write and it took the shortest amount of time to complete. I've been watching soaps all day (yes, I am a loser). I know that the end is rather repetitive but that was the use of effect.

Keep those reviews coming. They make my day.

Reviews that made me smile from chapter eleven:

Hey there. I must say that I like how you have everyone ending up talking about how Albus is likely going to plan something, and we have some real backing for why Al is doing all of this. Because of it, he's ending up doing a lot of what his name sakes did to cause the people they care most about to distrust and distance themselves. I kind of wish that Al got a little bit of an intervention from some of the people that he is trying to impress. I mean, really, this is getting a little out of hand and Albus knows this. Why else would he be doubting if it was the right thing to do?

I am curious as to what will happen when Scorpius gets back? Will Al actually follow through with his plan? Will he extend an olive branch of sorts? Who will he end up losing any form of respect from? Personally, I hope James. Don't get me wrong, they are all family and I care about all of them as much as Albus does (sans Scorpius, in which case I care as much as Rose), but the pranking is getting out of hand. Lily Evans Potter is rolling in her grave at the moment because of her grandsons.

I so wish this review wasn't anonymous because I so want to message this person and thank them so much for their review. It was just incredible. I would have so much to say to this person. They made my day.

Thanks again to all of you excellent readers and those who review.

~Ted Theodore Logan


	14. Thoughts, feelings, emotions

Chapter Fourteen:

Kris lay in the boy's dorm of the Slytherin common room. Most were asleep now as it was late. Kris was studying with his curtains closed around him and a small light he had created. He was rechecking his homework just because he couldn't sleep.

Kris took a deep breath. He couldn't sleep because he kept thinking about Andra. She was always crossing his mind no matter where he went or what he did. The situation between Rose and Scorpius was the only thing that kept his mind off of her. He needed to focus on helping out his friends.

He gasped when he heard mumbling from the bed besides him.

"…wall…down…"

There was a sleepy yawn which paused the mumbling.

"…letter…plan…James…"

He stared at the curtains and then pulled them open. Albus laid in his bed with only his shirt off. His shoes were on his feet still.

"Albus?" Kris asked.

"…tired…" Albus mumbled.

Kris took a deep breath. He picked up a pillow lying beside him and then threw it at Albus who woke with a start.

"What was that for?" Albus called out angrily.

"You were mumbling in your sleep," Kris shrugged. "Plus, you're not wearing and night clothing. You can't sleep in your school uniform."

Albus took a deep breath. "I have a lot on my mind."

Kris shrugged. He had quite a few things on his mind as well which seemed so much worse than the fact that Albus hated Scorpius who was friends with his cousin.

Albus sat up and threw off his shoes. He removed his pants and leaned into his trunk and grabbed some night garments. He put them on and lay back down on the bed. He stared at Kris.

"So," He said. "How have you and everyone else been?"

"Why don't you ask them?" Kris shrugged.

"I think Hugo hates me," Albus shrugged. "He never really seemed to like me even when we were younger."

Kris laughed and then noticed the look on Albus' face. "Maybe you should make some sort of effort to be friends with hi like you and Rose were."

Albus took a deep breath.

"It's not that easy. Hugo is a specific kind of person."

Kris shrugged again. "I have never noticed that."

Albus looked at him and then shook his head. He rolled onto his back and sighed.

"I think Rose hates me," He said softly. "She can never look me in the eyes and when she talks, she works her way into making her words a mystery." He took a deep breath. "I can see why she was sorted into Ravenclaw."

Kris laughed. "I know. She's a bright one, your cousin."

Albus nodded slowly.

"Yeah. She is."

…

Rose reread the letter that Scorpius had sent her. She took a deep breath and sighed.

She was happy that Scorpius was all well and good but now she was nervous about him coming back. Albus hadn't seemed in such a mood during dinner and he ended up storming away out of the great hall back to the Slytherin common room.

Or, at least she thought that was where he went.

She didn't know where he had actually gone to. She couldn't tell whether or not he had gone to the dungeons but she knew he had left. He could have gone anywhere in the school. Maybe he had fallen asleep somewhere in the school.

She was worried about him as well as Scorpius. Albus had a strange way of looking at things. Lately, he had been moody, angry, and harsh. Victorie had even noticed it and spoke to Rose about it to see if she knew what was going on with him.

Sadly, Rose couldn't tell. She didn't know what was going on with Albus. He was completely different than how he had been years back. He used to be such a carefree person but now he was angry and upset. It was Scorpius that had changed him, right?

Rose wished she could do more but she had deep feelings for Scorpius. She couldn't help that at all. Yes, family came first but not when your family was being unfair and demanding. When your family is being bossy and controlling who you choose to hang out with, it tares at you and your confusion determines your future.

How do you choose family over your feelings when you know that your family is wrong?

Shouldn't you make your own decisions?

Rose took a deep breath. She sighed softly and laid on her bed. The rest of the Ravenclaw girls were sleeping soundly. She wished she could but she fell into an uneasy sleep.

…

Scorpius laid in his room. He sighed softly wishing that he could be back at Hogwarts with Kris, his school belongings, and Rose. He wished that he could see her smile and that he could smile back.

There was a knock on the door.

"Scorpius," His father called out. "Your cousin, Leo, is here. Maybe he could keep you company."

Scorpius never really talked to Leo that much. He was a student at Hogwarts but he was a fifth year that liked to be with certain people. His father was Scamander named Kline and his mother was Astoria's sister, Annette. They had both died in an accident when Leo was first born.

"Let him in," Scorpius said softly and the door opened slowly.

Leo entered the room.

"Hi, cousin," He said with a sneer.

Leo Scamander had brown hair and blue eyes. He wore muggle clothing with some muggle band on it.

"What are you doing out of Hogwarts?" Scorpius asked.

"Can't a cousin visit once in a while?" Leo asked with a shrug.

…

AN:

I dedicate a section in this chapter (Rose's thoughts) to my friend Amanda who understands the meaning of it. I hope you like this chapter. I should be posting another by the weekend. Please Review and tell me what you think about Leo and what you think about what Kris is going through. Also, I would love to know what you think is going to happen next.

Reviews that made my day:

The-Writing-vampire

Anyway, I loved this new chapter. I'm starting to loose hope that Albus will realize what a biggot he's being until it's too late. Seriously! The way you are planning on destroying that wall Al will have the opposite affect of what you intend. You will loose Rose instand of gain her friendship agian! I'm starting to think that he got his brains from his Grandfather and Uncle Ron. The intention and the result are so polarly oposit that it annoys the hell out of everyone.

I love how Hugo, Kris and Louis are keeping Rose in the loop. It shows that they aren't just doing this because they don't care about whether or not Rose and Scorpius are friends, but actively see that it is beniftial for all involved. And that they find her insight of importance.

I wonder what will happen once Rose reads the letter from Scorpius? I can only see her finding joy in the words, but also a since of dread as he is not yet there and she knows something horrible is going to happen once he returns. And what of the letter that Scorpius recieved? I almost feel as if it might have been from a guilt ridden Albus, whether or not he is aware of it, trying to make a mense. Do I doubt this theory? Yes. But I am not sure who else it could be from. Hugo, Louis and Kris I really can't see being in such a rush that their handwriting is horrid and then fail to sign a name. Thus, my thoughts turn to it being from Albus.

This review was abridged a bit. I cut off the apology part but it's still abridged.

Keep those reviews coming. I love them.

~Ted Theodore Logan


	15. Of Course

Chapter fifteen:

Scorpius stared at his cousin wondering. Yes, he thought, a cousin could come and visit when they wanted but he knew that there was more to this than what Leo was saying. There was a deeper meaning in why his cousin had come to see him. Leo was a very studious person and would not leave Hogwarts for a few days just to see how his younger cousin was doing.

"Leo, I'm serious," Scorpius said. "Why did you come here?"

"I came to talk to you about your little girl friend," Leo smirked.

Scorpius blushed. "Who do you mean?"

"Rose of course," Leo rolled his eyes. "But, of course you knew that."

Leo smirked at his cousin and took a seat in a chair by the door.

"You came to talk to me about Rose?" Scorpius asked. "What about her?"

Leo pulled a chocolate frog from his pocket and ate it. He looked at the card and smirked before tossing it over to Scorpius. The card said on it "Ron Weasley" and Scorpius put it to the side. He looked at his cousin who had his arms crossed at his chest.

"You're crushing on a Weasley," Leo pointed out. "Her father hates all of you Malfoys, of course."

Scorpius took a deep breath and looked back at the card for a few moments. He looked over at his cousin once more.

"I know that already," He replied.

"Of course," Leo nodded. "But I, of course, have a free pass with that family. I'm a Scamander, not a Malfoy of course."

Scorpius took a deep breath. He wanted to leap out of the bed and punch Leo in the center of his face for rubbing it in. His cousin always had to brag about something or other.

"Is this why you came?" Scorpius asked. "To shove your glory in my face?

Leo laughed and shook his head. "I came to tell you, of course, that Rose has been all over your friend there. What's his name again? Kristopher? Of course."

Scorpius rolled his eyes. His cousin must be interpreting things in so different light than what he really saw. Either that, or, he was trying to make Scorpius upset.

"Sure," Scorpius rolled his eyes. "Rose was just frothing at the mouth around Kris."

"I was just telling you what I saw," Leo shrugged. "There is, of course, no need to be sarcastic."

"Leo, don't you have somewhere to be other than here pestering me?" Scorpius asked.

"Of course…Not!" Leo smirked. "I came here for you, Scorpius. It's like a warning."

Scorpius tilted his head in confusion. "A warning?" He asked. "What for?"

Leo took a deep breath. "You're a smart kid, Scorp. I'm sure you can figure this out, of course!"

Scorpius stared confused at his cousin as Leo stood up. He smirked at Scorpius and then left the room. Scorpius glared at the door and shook his head angrly. His smug cousin was being his normal self which was a bad thing. What irked Scorpius even more was Leo's constant use of the phase 'Of Course'. He said it way to many times in one conversation.

…

Leo returned to Hogwarts that night and found Rose sitting by herself in the library. He had never actually talked to her before or even introduced himself. Looking around, he shrugged and decided to take a shot at it. What would the harm be, right?

He took a few steps towards her but she didn't look up from what she was reading. He pulled out the chair besides her and sat down. It was only then that she actually looked up at him.

"Hi," She said softly to him. "Who are you?"

His robes were that of a Slytherin and he had s similar appearance to Lorcan and Lysander Scamander who had were both in Gryffindor and a year older than Rose.

"Hi, I'm Leo Scamander," Leo replied and Rose thought to herself, of course.

"Rose Weasley," She extended a hand to him.

He took it with his own. "I know." He smiled oddly. "My cousin has told me much about you."

"Lysander or Lorcan?" Rose asked confused as she barely knew the two brothers.

Leo laughed and shook his head. "No, Rose," He said quietly. "I'm talking about Scorpius Malfoy."

Rose tilted her head to the side. She didn't know Scorpius was related to the Scamanders. He never really talked much about his family besides anyone with the last name Malfoy.

"I can see that Scorpius never mentioned me," Leo smirked. 'Of course he wouldn't. I wanted to tell you something, Rose."

Rose took a deep breath. "What is it?"

"I saw Scorpius a few hours ago," He said softly. "He is, of course, doing well. I thought you should know."

Rose took a deep breath and nodded to Leo.

"Thank you," She said softly. "I am glad you told me."

Leo smirked again. "Of course."

He stood up and then headed towards the door. Turning back, he said:

"There is someone watching out for you and Scorpius. Don't give up hope."

Leo walked out of the library and to the Slytherin common room leaving Rose to her thoughts as she pondered his word.

Someone was watching out for her and Scorpius.

Who could that even be?

…

AN:

So, I know this was short and I know that I promised it would be up days ago, but, I have been quite busy and I didn't have my partner with me.

So, what do you guys think of Leo? He says the phrase "Of course" WAY to many times. It's based off of my English teacher who says "you Know" WAY MORE THAN too many times and a friend of mine who always say 'Of Course!' to me.

I am loving every single review I get. They make my day. Keep them up:

the-writing-vampire:

Great, now I am wondering if it is Leo. You would think that Scorpius would be able to reconize Leo's pen-menship, but you really never know. As far as everything else, I still have a gut feeling that it is Albus that sent Scorpius that first letter. Seriously, Al has a lot on his mind, and he wouldn't sign his name because he doesn't want to be traced to it.

I really like how Kris and Al had a heart to heart in this chapter. We don't see them interacting very much, and something tells me that if anyone is able to bring Al back to thinking about how Rose feels about all that he's doing an seeing the light, I think that it will be Kris. I mean, he's the only person in that group of people who knows what is going on and still talks to Albus. Obviously you have a reason for this. I'm starting to think that it may be because his relationship with Albus is of phenomenal importance.

As far as my traditional questions go this time, I have to say that I think that the only one that really comes to my mind is What is Leo doing here? and all that goes with that. I mean, how often do we get a unexpected character that (from the looks of things) hold a great deal of dislike for Scorpius going to visit him while he's in the hospital? Not very often if you ask me. And then there is my usual "Will Albus see the error of his ways and turn from the path that he is on?!"

Guest:

I love reading all of these chapters, I also like how Al is starting to realize that he's doing the wrong thing even though he doesn't fully understand yet. Keep up the great work!

My day sparkles because of you wonderful reviewers and readers.

The reviews encourage me to continue reading.

Hope I can get the next chapter up by next week. My mom is getting remarried in a few days and I'm one of the brides maids so I have all this stuff to do.

~Ted Theodore Logan


	16. Kris' letter

Chapter Sixteen

Scorpius' return to Hogwarts was not so exciting. Kris met him when he arrived in Professor Mcbain's office and the two headed off to the Slytherin common room. Scorpius was dreading seeing Albus again. After all, he was the one who had caused the incident that sent him to the hospital in the first place.

When they arrived in the Slytherin common room, however, Albus wasn't there. Scorpius sighed in relief. Leo sat by the fire in the common room and waved to Scorpius as he entered and Scorpius nodded back to him.

Scorpius went to his dorm and put a few things in his trunk that had been sent to him while he was in the Hospital. He was about to leave when he saw a letter laid carefully on his pillow. He cautiously stepped over to it and picked it up.

_Dear Scorpius,_

_If you're reading this, it means you're back at Hogwarts. I will have probably already seen you by now. I just wanted you to know that there is someone watching over you and Rose. I hope that nothing happens to you. There are people at Hogwarts that have deep grudges against you. You know who I am talking about. James, Teddy and Albus all seem to dislike you from what I've noticed. Your friends Kris, Hugo, and Rose are pretty awesome. Treasure them._

Scorpius took a deep breath. It was in the same hand as the person who had sent him the last letter. The sloppy scrawl made it hard to read but he could tell that a few words were hesitant such as 'probably' 'hope' 'Albus' 'Rose' and 'Treasure'.

He had no idea who could be writing these to him. He was quite curious but he put the letter down and left the dorm. Leo was already gone but Kris was waiting for him by the door.

"I'm going to meet Al at the library," Kris said softly. "Keep a head out. I saw him talking to his brother in a hushed voice again. They have something planned, I am sure."

Kris left and Scorpius decided to go for a walk around the grounds. He stepped out of the common room. Nothing seemed to have changed here at Hogwarts since he had left. He sighed as he walked and then spotted a girl walking towards him.

"Hello," She said sweetly.

Scorpius knew her. Andra Stasks. She was the girl that Kris liked and the girl whose family hated his.

"Hi, Andra," Scorpius replied curtly to the Gryffindor.

"Scorpius, right?" She asked and he nodded. "You're friends with Kristopher Shacklebollt, the adopted son of the minister of magic, right?"

Scorpius nodded again. "Yes. Why?"

Andra looked around and then pulled a note out of her pocket.

"I was told to give this to him by a friend but I don't actually want to talk to him," She said and handed it over to him.

Scorpius took it hesitantly and nodded once more. Andra took a deep breath said a quick 'bye' and then walked off down the sloping Hogwarts grounds towards the greenhouse.

Scorpius shook his head and pocketed the letter. He walked towards the forbidden forest and Hagrid's hut to get away from the school for a few minutes but stopped abruptly and ducked underneath a large pine tree. Two boys were coming out of Hagrid's and Scorpius knew them.

Teddy and James.

"So, we have everything now," Teddy was saying to Albus.

"That little twerp isn't going to see it coming," James laughed.

Scorpius watched as their feet passed by the tree. They stopped momentarily and Scorpius feared that they would find him in his hiding place. He held his breath but they walked away and he listened until their voices and laughter died off until emerging from the tree and heading back towards the common room.

…

"Kris," Albus said softly.

"What is it, Al?" Kris asked pulling a book from the shelves.

The two stood in the library among the shelves of books. They had been paired up for a potions assignment and were trying to find a book for their research.

"Never mind," Albus said quickly.

Kris nodded and put the book down.

Albus felt a nagging feeling in him. He knew that Scorpius had returned today and wanted to stay clear of him as best as he could. He didn't want to see the face of such an arrogant Malfoy. James and Teddy were gearing up for their plan.

"Albus," Kris said softly. "I think I found a book."

He pulled one off of the shelf in front of him and handed it to Albus. Albus looked over it's hard, leather cover.

"I guess this will work," He said handing it back to Kris. "I just remembered that I had to talk to James. My father wrote to him about something important."

Albus rushed off even though he knew that Kris knew it was all a lie. Kris shook his head and began to walk to the common room holding the book that he need for the project he would most likely do all the work on.

Scorpius was in the common room still when he returned.

"You're back earlier than I thought," Scorpius said softly. "How was the library?"

Kris shrugged and watched as Scorpius pulled a piece of parchment from his pocket.

"One of Andra's friends gave this to her to give to you," Scorpius said. "I haven't read it but here you go."

Kris took it.

_Kristopher Shacklebolt,_

_I like you. I see you hanging out with Rose and Hugo sometimes. I was wondering if you'd like to hang out sometime. There is a Christmas ball on Christmas eve. Make sure you come. I will see you there._

_~S_

It was only signed with an S. Kris took a deep breath. He had an admirer. But, it wasn't the girl he liked.

"I'm heading to bed, Scorp." Kris said and headed into the dorm room.

…

**AN:**

**Hey all. I know I promised this a while ago. I was going through a tough time. I was threatened off of Facebook and I just lost my best friend. She's dating my ex-boyfriend and it hurts. She thought I was spreading rumors about her and she told this girl who had some serious issues with me. This girl threatened me. **

**I haven't had much of a chance to get on but I have been reading those fabulous review:**

Guest: 

Amazing! I just saw this from a post on Facebook and read the entire thing! Keep it coming, I wanna know more!

Athenasisters:

Hiya! I really love this story, the plot is so unique and interesting! I love the personalities you gave the characters, including your OCs. The way Albus is acting may be wrong, but I think he has Rose's best interests at heart too. Speaking of... Rose and Scorpius are so sweet :)

You're doing a great job with this story, and I can't wait for your next update! Hope things in general are going well, and everything went smoothly at the wedding! Take care.

Robyn x:

I've only just realized who writes these there amazing and I can't wait for another I hope Albus finally accepts Scorpius and anything bad gets stopped before it gets out beforehand again

XxLynChanxX:

I know i've just read the first chapter, but judging by this chapter, i can't wait to finish up the review and read more!

oh my gosh not related but there's an ad for JK Rowling's new book on my screen and I had to share that with you.

the-writing-vampire:

Hey. Sorry this chapter is going to be a little crappy compared to the usual. I got a concussion and really shouldn't even be reading, reviewing, or on the web period and of sentence. I don't like the fact very much, and have choosen to ignore if I am feeling ok during that point in the day. Now, not so much.

Anyway, I am wondering what Leo has planned? Really, he wouldn't be doing all of this if he didn't have some personal gain in it all, and I can't help but wonder what! Seriously, let us learn something about the git already!

Also, I'm one of those people who says "you know" way too often. I'm a Minnesotan, it's in my culture!

Anyway, all of my other questions are the same as the preivous chapter. Now, if you excuse me, my brain needs a nice long rest.

SnowTod13:

I love this story. I always think of Albus as a prat. I love all the great describtions.

**So, I got my first bad review. Someone didn't like how I sorted them. We all have opinions and I personaly see how I sorted them how they would happen just as some people ship Scorpius with Lily Luna. I respect everyones opinions. Please don't bash mine.**

Anonymous:

I do NOT agree with your sorting at all! It would've been better if Scorpius was in Gryffindor rather than Albus being in slytherin and Rose in Ravenclaw.

**Also, please don't say it would have been better. You can't know that for sure.**

**So, I should be updating again soon. Also, I need some help with something so if you are interested, message me. **

**Thank you for reading.**

**~Ted Theodore Logan**


	17. Kris and an idea

Chapter seventeen:

Rose knew that Scorpius had come back. She was so happy that he was now better. She wished that she could go to him and see him. Seeing him at the feast that night, she wanted to run forward and tackle him to the ground. She had to restrain herself so that her cousins wouldn't be any bit suspicious or become any angrier than they were.

Rose stared across the hall at Scorpius as he took his seat at the Slytherin table next to Kris. She smiled slightly at him and he smiled back. The two stared at each other for a few minutes until Kris nudged Scorpius and he looked at something in another direction.

Rose followed Scorpius' eyes as they landed on James and Teddy who had their heads together. Rose knew that they were whispering about some sort of plan. Albus was watching Scorpius and Kris. He wore an expression of deep loathing on his face. Rose looked over to him and sighed softly. She wished that her cousins would not hate Scorpius.

Rose's eyes wandered through the halls again and found themselves landing on a familiar Slytherin boy. Leo Scamander. He wore a smirk on his face and he caught her eyes. He winked at her and then looked away.

Rose looked down into her food. Something was not quite right about Leo Scamander. He seemed to know way more than anyone else knew. He was hiding something behind his eyes.

"Rose!"

A voice startled her. She looked up behind her and saw Louis and Hugo besides her.

"What is it?" She asked tilting her head.

"We have a plan." Louis said holding a hand out to his cousin.

"But we can't talk about it here," Hugo added. "We don't want the wrong people to hear."

Rose nodded. She took Louis' warm hand and he helped her to her feet. The two boys lead her out of the noisy hall. They lead her past tapestries and photographs, empty classrooms and corridors. The halls were quiet as most people were down at dinner.

Louis opened a door to an empty classroom and pushed the door in. He lead the way in and Hugo and Rose followed in.

"Take a seat Rose," Hugo said. "We know Teddy's plan and we have a counter acting plan."

…

Kris sat at dinner. His hands kept reaching into his robes where he had kept the letter someone who had written to him. He kept fumbling with it, his fingers wrapping around it and then dropping it. He took a deep breath and turned to Scorpius.

"Scorp," He said softly. "I think that I want to go to that ball. The Christmas ball."

Scorpius, who was about to shovel a spoonful of mashed potatoes into his mouth, looked over at Kris.

"Well, good for you," Scorpius said. "I'd love to go too."

Kris sighed. "I bet you'd bring Rose."

"If I could," Scorpius sighed. "But, right now, I can't."

Kris nodded slowly. He wished that he could bring Andra but he was supposed to meet the girl who had written him the letter. He wondered what she looked like, who she was, what she was like. He wished so badly that it was Andra.

"Scorpius," He said again.

"What," Scorpius asked as he put another scoop of mashed potatoes onto his plate.

"We need to do something," Kris said.

"What do you mean?" Scorpius asked.

"We need to fix everthing," Kris replied. "Everything between you and Rose, and everything between Andra and I."

"These are both family issues," Scorpius shrugged. "If only we could fix these things."

Scorpius thought about his visitor at the Hospital, Mrs. Weasley, Rose's mother. She didn't think anything badly of him. If only everyone else in that Potter/Weasley family shared her opinions.

"I'm going to find a way," Kris said standing up.

He left the hall without Scorpius being able to say another word to him.

…

"_Rose!"_

_Someone called out. _

"_Come and find me!"_

_A little boy was hiding in a shed waiting for his cousin, Rose, to find him. Little Albus Severus Potter was smiling. He was sure that he had found the perfect hiding place in the world. His cousin would never find him here, he thought. She'd never._

"_He's in here!" The voice of an older boy rang out._

_James Sirius Potter._

_Albus' heart sank. His brother! His brother had just told Rose that he was here. He wanted to scream at him as Rose entered the shed. James' head peaked into the door and smirked at his younger brother. Tears rolled down Albus' face._

_Rose looked right at him and Albus started to stand up. His spirit was crushed and he wanted to quit playing. But Rose did the strangest thing. She turned to James and shook her head._

"_I don't see Albus," She said and then skipped out of the shed her hair bouncing and a smile on her face. _

_James glared after her and followed her._

"_She was right there!" He shouted._

_Albus gaped and then smiled. He took a deep breath, stood up, and went to go find a new hiding place. This one, he thought to himself, would be the perfect hiding place._

…

AN:

**Seventeen chapters ago, I started this fanfiction. I didn't think I'd ever get a review for it and if I did, it would be a bad review. I had such little confidence in myself but I continued writing. Review after review were posted by some amazing fanfiction authors. I was so surprised. They were good reviews. People actually liked this story. I had someone message me. They wanted to join in. I let her. She now edits most of the chapters and she even wrote one. She shares my fanfiction account with me. Her name is Selena or Sel.**

**That was around when I posted chapter three. I was happy that people were enjoying this. One day, I got my first bad review. Someone didn't like how I sorted Rose, Scorpius, and Albus. They told me that I should have put Scorpius in Gryffindor instead of putting Rose in Ravenclaw and Albus in Slytherin. I was quite upset with that. They told me the story would have been better.**

**I disagreed with them. I found it in myself to say "This is what I think would happen. It's not as if J.K.R. herself told me that it wouldn't have happened this way and that I wrote an ugly story. This is my story. It's a fanfic afterall. It's fan-made." It gave me confidence to write more chapters. I received several good reviews after that some of them long, some of them short. I was happy with each and everyone.**

**When I posted the last chapter, I realized that people actually do read the authors note I write. I told the tale of how some girl threatened me and how I had to delete my facebook account. I told how I lost my best friend and how she was now dating my ex boyfriend which hurt me a lot. In a review someone posted, they said how shocked they were that people could be so cruel. They told me that they hoped I was doing alright. I messaged them and told them that I was alright and that I was thankful that they had reviewed.**

**I now would like to thank one of the people who has stuck with this fanfiction from the very start. They were the first person to ever review this story. Their pen name is:**

**the-writing-vampire**

**This was the first review I got. For the most part, they have reviewed each of my chapters and the reviews have gotten longer since chapter one. Thank you so much. I really appreciate it. You have given me inspiration and have made it so that I want to keep writing this story. Maybe you could read another story I wrote? I need inspiration for some of them.**

**Anyway, this authors note has been seriously long. If anyone is still reading up to here, please reveiew. Tell me what you guys want to see in the next chapters, if you have any ideas, and what you think about the characters. I should be posting soon but I don't know if you can count on that. I don't have all the time in the world like I wished. I still have to update a bunch of my other fics. Thank you guys so much for sticking through and reading.**

**~Ted Theodore Logan**


	18. The Christmas Ball

**Chapter Eighteen:**  
>Rose stared at Hugo with a confused expression. He had just announced "his brilliant" plan and he seemed way too confident the way he was smiling about it. But Rose was not so confident because, despite how idiotic her cousins and Teddy could act, Teddy Lupin was no idiot. He was rather bright when he wanted to be.<br>"Are you sure this is going to work?" Rose asked softly. "I am very unsure of you two."  
>Louis laughed. "I told you, Hue, that she'd react this way."<br>Hugo nodded slowly. "I understand your concerns, Rosie, but I think I have this all under control. It's pretty simple and James and Teddy won't be expecting a single thing."  
>Rose sighed. She wanted so badly to believe that her brother really did have things "under control". But, it was very hard because Hugo has said it before and he really didn't have anything under control. Walking up a flight of stairs carrying three large books, he had it under control. A few moments later, they lay on the ground and so did her.<br>But, what choice did she have now? They had to do something so that James and Teddy wouldn't hurt Scorpius. If only simply talking to them would do the trick but, they all had proved to be thick headed just because Scorpius was a Malfoy, the son and grandson of ex-death eaters.  
>She nodded to her brother and cousin looking down at the ground. If this was what had to be done, she'd let them do it.<br>"Oh!" Hugo suddenly said looking at his sister. "I almost forgot. You have a part in this plan!"  
>Rose looked up startled. She definitely did not want a part in this hair-brained scheme!<br>"Yeah," Louis said softly as he bounced on his heels slightly. "We need someone to distract Albus."  
>Her heart sunk in her chest. It would be very easy to distract Albus. The hard part was lying to him. She hated lying to her cousin, her once best friend. It had her in tears the last time she had done it.<br>She, however, nodded slowly dreading more and more the plan that her brother and cousin had created.

...

The day of the Christmas Ball came rather quickly. Rose had bought a brilliant set of dress robes and as did every student in Hogwarts. The great hall was decorated in a brilliant display of colors and decorations. The traditional set of Christmas trees that they lined the great hall with every year was set up and enhanced by the decorations.  
>Students filled the hall starting at three in the afternoon. Each of them were dressed up properly and nicely. Many of them, including Rose, had dates. Convinced by her dorm mates, Rose arrived in the entrance hall with Lysander Scamander that evening at four. He seemed right happy that Rose was there with him and wouldn't stop smiling at all. Rose found it a bit annoying but he seemed to be enjoying himself. Shouldn't she do the same?<br>Scorpius, however, was quite upset with Rose going to the ball with one of the Scamanders. It seemed a bit of a slap in the face to him. But who was he to argue about it? He stood in the common room with Kris straightening his new bow tie that his father had sent him. Kris seemed very flustered as he paced the room waiting for Scorpius to finish primping himself. He sighed impatiently.  
>"Scorp," His voice shook slightly as he spoke. "You're already gorgeous! Let's get up to the ball already!"<br>Scorpius looked back at him startled by his remark. "Would you hold on a bit? Relax!  
>"I don't think I can," Kris said softly. "We're only second years and all but I really don't think we should be flustering about girls and dating and we shouldn't go to the ball!"<br>Scorpius almost laughed at his comment. "Shut up, Kris. Stop being so nervous. You're right. We're only second years and there will probably be several girls in our life time. Stop worrying about this one."  
>Kris raised an eyebrow. "What about you and Rose?"<br>Scorpius sighed and looked at Kris. "Kristopher Shacklebolt, you know very well that I have deep feelings for Rose and that she has them for me as well and the reason her she and I can't be together is because her family is overly judgmental and disproves of us. They have good reasons, I suppose. Her uncle is Harry Potter, the famous wizard who destroyed Voldemort and fought Death Eaters. My father was a Death Eater."  
>"But you're father is innocent and never killed a soul!" Kris said. "Her family shouldn't care."<br>"I'm from what they consider to be bad stock," Scorpius sighed. "It's really her idiotic cousins and her over protective father that really hate if her and I dated anyway."  
>"What do you mean?" Kris asked, his nerves draining in this conversation.<br>"I had a visit from someone in the hospital. I'm not going to say who, but they assured me that they wouldn't mind if I dated Rose."  
>Kris nodded and then looked at his watch for a moment. "Crap!" He exclaimed. "We really have to get to the ball!"<br>Scorpius nodded and headed out of the common room with Kris.  
>Unknowingly to them, Albus had been hiding in the passage between the common room and the boys dorm. He had heard all of what they had said and was not in the slightest bit happy with their words.<p>

...

Kris stood out in the entrance hall not sure if he should enter the great hall. Where was this girl that wanted to meet him? What did she look like? He was so nervous at the moment that he feared he was sweating through his clothing.  
>This girl, whoever she was, didn't seem to be waiting for him out here. He turned towards the dungeons wondering if it was a bad idea for him to have actually come to this. It strained him and he took a step forward intending to eventually walk back to his dorm.<br>Something stopped him.  
>A hand on his shoulder.<br>He turned around to see who it was. To his shock, it was Andra and his heart beat hard in his chest. "Hello," She said with a smile.  
>Her dress robes were a stunning shade of green, Kris' favorite color. It sparkled when the light hit it and it made Kris' head spin. Or, maybe it was just being in the presence of Andra.<br>"H-hello," He choked out nervously.  
>"I'm assuming you got the letter I gave to Scorpius Malfoy?"<br>Kris nodded to her.  
>"Good!" She said and then pushed him to the ground wearing a look of anger.<br>Kris fell to the ground with a soft thud. Confusion wiped across his face and he shook his head slightly. "What was that for?"  
>"That," Andra's voice was no longer cheerful sounding. "That was for my family and for several others. Your adoptive father, the minister, deserves this pain but, since I can't do anything to him, there is always you."<br>She stepped harshly on his foot, laughed, and walked into the ball. Kris just laid on the ground, humiliated and heart broken.

...

Scorpius sat at a table in the great hall. He sighed softly to himself watching the scene before him. Rose was dancing with Lysander on the dance floor. Rose was laughing (trying to enjoy her time at her first dance) and Lysander smiled. Scorpius, however, frowned. Kris wasn't here to say anything comforting and the love of his life was dancing with a boy two years older than he was and who actually had muscles. How could Scorpius ever compete.  
>"She looks happy," A voice from behind him rang into his ear and he sighed dreading to turn and look.<br>"Are you trying to make me feel bad, Leo?" Scorpius asked.  
>"I'm just stating a fact, of course." Leo laughed. "She's dancing with my cousin."<br>Scorpius wanted to turn around and smack Leon hard in the face. He was just trying to upset him. "You know, Scorpius said softly. "You really piss me off."  
>"Of course," Leo laughed again. "It's what I do best, cousin."<br>"You're really going to piss off the wrong people, one day Leo."  
>"Just like you have," Someone said from not so far behind.<br>Scorpius turned to face the familiar voice. Albus stood behind Leo with an angry look in his eyes. Scorpius was slightly frightened but was ready to stand his ground.  
>"What do you mean, Potter?" Scorpius asked.<br>"Am I to idiotic to make sense to you, pretty boy?" Albus' voice was cold and angry.  
>Scorpius started at him trying to figure out what he meant. It hit him that maybe Albus had heard what they had said in the common room.<br>"Look, Potter, I don't know what you mean." "I'm not an idiot!" Albus exclaimed and then leaped on Scorpius tackling him to the ground. Leo shot over and tried to pull the two apart as they wrestled on the ground. A crowd of people, sensing the fight, migrated over in the hall and watched as they punched, kicked, and hit each other. Leo continuousy tried to pull them away from each other but in vain. Hugo and Louis were both instantly in there trying as well until they pulled Albus off of Scorpius and Leo held Scorpius away from Albus.  
>Professor McBain moved onto the scene and was glaring at the two boys. "Both of you," He refereed to Albus and Scorpius. "To my office, NOW!"<br>Neither boy argued and they both trudged out of the hall in silence the crowd whispering behind them.

...

**AN**:** Hey everyone. I am so sorry that I haven't been on. I can give you a list of excuses and I think I will:**  
><strong>1. I had school 2. I had school issues that I had to deal with such as drama 3. I recently moved houses 4. I started therapy 5. I have been so stressed out with all of the things happening in my life 6. I haven't had much access to an actual computer 7. I got a lot of my computer accounts taken away from me 8. I lost my editor 9. I'm very lazy and spend a lot of my time watching Merlin on Netflix And the tenth reason I wrote this in so long is because I had major writers block and couldn't think of a way to continue. I really hope this satisfies you guys even though it only took me less than an hour to write. I think it was a very good idea and I've added so much drama into the story that it seems better. Please don't be mad that it's been nearly a year.<strong>  
><strong>I love you guys and your supportive reviews:<strong>

**Athenasister:**  
>Yay! A Rose chapter! Perhaps a tad short, but I'm much worse, besides Order of the Phoenix was short to me! *sigh* Literature... Always has to end, doesn't it? Sad sad thing...<br>I loved the memory/flashback at the end! It was adorable and portrayed Rose and Albus' relationship beautifully. I like Kris as a character, but I cant help but feel he is hiding something! Just little things in his behavior are suspicious, and I already think he is the one writing the notes to Scorpius. Perhaps not, but its fun to speculate!  
>Tid-bit of advice time! (I searched hard for something to put here... Twas very hard so please dont take it personally. Just felt like reviews aren't worthy if they don't give something to work on...) Mini grammatical errors in places, but honesty its scarcely noticeable. No worries :) Take care Teddy!<p>

**Ourgoldeneyes:**  
>This is really good! please continue it! :D<p>

**Here is a special Shout out to the-writing-vampire who has followed my story since the beginning and has been so enthusiastic about it. She has made me feel happy about my writing and I really am glad that she likes it so much. I send you virtual hugs, dear!**  
><strong>Thank you guys again and I really hope that I can put up the next chapter soon.<strong>


	19. BOOM

Chapter Nineteen:  
>Albus and Scorpius were both punished for their actions at the ball. Albus didn't say a word to professor McBain but Scorpius did. His words were accusations towards his fellow classmate. Albus sat in a chair farther away from the Professor's desk with his arms crossed over his chest. He didn't look at either of the other two but mearly glared at a wall sighing ever so often.<br>They were both recieved a detention every night this month. Scorpius went to protest but sht his trap before he said anything that would make it worse for him. He went back to his dorm with a silent Albus not too far behind him. When he stepped in, he saw Kris laying on his bed staring up at the ceilig with sad eyes.  
>Albus came in a few seconds after he did and laid on his own bed closing the curtains around him.<br>"You're back later than I expected," Kris said softly, his voice sounded pained and stressed.  
>"I got a detention from McBain," Scorpius said sourly. "And what about you? You didn't go into the Great Hall the time that I was there. Where did you disappear to? Did you meet that secret admirer?"<br>Kris didn't respond. He turned over onto his side away from Scorpius and closed his eyes to ignore Scorpius and anyone else.

...

Months went by at Hogwarts. Teddy was too busy to plot anything with James against Scorpius and the boys would spend their weekends at Hogsmead whenever they could go. Kris stayed mainly to himself but Scorpius would always catch him writing letters and then throwing them into the fire. One time, Scorpius charmed the fire to read the letter and found that Kris was writting them to his adopted father with advice to run the ministry.  
>Of course, he never sent any of them.<br>Rose and Scorpius tried to avoid each other but found a way to comunicate while in their dorms by writting charmed letters that could only be opened with a specific spell that only they knew (Rose had invented it). The letters were also charmed so that only the user of the spell to open the letter could read the contents of said letter. It was genius.  
>Albus tried his best to stay away from Scorpius. He really hated that they shared the same dorm and would often sleep in the common room or out in the hallway of the dungeouns. Yes, it was cold in the winter. He just hated Scorpius that much.<br>Sometimes, Leo could be seen wondering the halls with a smug look on his face but he was harder to see around than most were. Scorpius tried to talk to him because Kris never seemed in the mood to talk or was headed off to the library to study. But nobody would give him much time. So, his second year passed him by and he felt so alone.  
>...<p>

The summer started with a bang. Literally! As Scorpius got onto the platform back at Kings Cross station, an explosion was heard from one end of the train. He looked to it frantically and saw the compartment it had come from to be fuming with smoke and flames. His heart dropped drastically in his chest and his breathing was speeding up. Kris had been on that end of the train.  
>That was his compartment.<br>Scorpius rushed forward despites shouts against anyone going towards the scene. As he reached the door to get back onto the train where the explosion had been, arms gripped him tightly and pulled him back.  
>"No!" He screamed. "Get off me! My best friend was in there!"<br>"Shush!" A firmiliar voice rang out. "I know he was, of course. Stop struggling, dammit!"  
>Leo and his friend Corey were holding him back as he pulled against them with no success.<br>"Leo, you don't understand!"  
>In the distance, Scorpius could see a firmiliar figure rushing towards him. He recognized it to be Hugo Weasley and he had a look of panic on his face.<br>"Scorp!" He shouted amoungst the camotion of witches and wizards rushing about. "It's Kris! He's hurt really badly!"  
>Scorpius couldn't help but yell out in anguish and begin sobbing as he gave up struggling against his cousin and sunk against his arms. He couldn't tell what was going on around him. All he could think was "Please don't let Kris be dead."<p>

...

**Authors Note:**  
><strong>The fact that I started this chapter only an hour ago is really bad. I am sorry it's so short and I am sorry that there are grammar mistakes. I am all on my own again like I said on the last note. Please forgive me. I just saw the new Percy Jackson Movie too and I am pissed off because that was nothing like the book at all. I hated it. If you haven't seen it yet, don't go and see it. It is so not worth your time and money.<strong>  
><strong>Anyway, I ended it here because it's late and I should be heading to bed. I have a bad sleep ahead of me on a leather sofa with my father snoring. Is Kris going to be alright? I really haven't thought about it much but it really hurt to write just that he was hurt. How did that explosion come to occur? We'll find out soon enough now won't we?<strong>  
><strong>Reviews that made my day? Well, I have only gotten one review from my biggest fan, the_writting_vampire:<strong>

*Hugs back* Oh, I feel so loved! How could I not love your story? It's pretty rare that I come a cross a Scorose story that has this type of plot! Generally it's all hate or all love, and this has a bit of both! It makes my heart melt to pieces!

Anyway, I'm glad that you have the conflict in Rose and Scorpius actually getting together. This is in large part because of the fact that it makes for a good relationship fiction, and the world could always use some more of those!

**There are going to be more Rose and Scorpius scenes in the future to all of you fans. Just wait for chapter twenty. I am so sure that I will be able to surprise you all. I certainly surprise myself every single day. My challenge now is figuring out drama for a third year at Hogwarts.**  
><strong>I am looking for story challenges. Please PM me any information. I'm also looking for a beta. I never thought I would say that because I used to have someone. *sighs* Oh well.<strong>  
><strong>Thank you all once again for reading.<strong>  
>~<span><strong>Ted Theodore Logan<strong>


	20. Remorse, maybe?

Chapter twenty:

A week had passed and Scorpius will never forget seeing Kristopher Shacklebolt being pulled out of the flames and debris of a broken train. Only two other students had been in that section of the train: Alexis Hamilton (a Hufflepuff fifth year) and Franklin Rose (a Ravenclaw fourth year). Neither of them had been as badly injured than Kris.  
>As the boy was being pulled out, Scorpius noticed that his head was bleeding and his arms were bent in a bad way. If he were to recover, it would take a lot of healing. Muggle doctors would never get close to fully healing him.<br>He was taken to St. Mungo's Hospital by his adoptive mother. She was frightened and tears streamed down her face just as they were Scorpius Malfoy.  
>"He was my best friend," Scorpius kept repeating to himself. "He has to pull through this."<br>Scorpius was pulled away from the scene three hours later by his father. The ministry tried to restore order and the minister himself had come to see what had happened. He was distraught to see the boy that he had raised in such a state. It was horrifying.  
>When Scorpius arrived back at Malfoy Manor, he just sat in the parlor sipping from a glass of tea that his mother had made for him.<br>"Scorpius, a letter arrived for you," His mother said and placed the letter on the table in front of him.  
>Scorpius stared at it for a few moments before picking it up and tossing it into the fire. He had recognized his cousin's handwriting and didn't have any intention of reading it at the moment. He sighed to himself softly and then sat back down to finish his tea.<p>

...

So, a week passed and Scorpius felt slightly alone. He didn't receive any letters from anyone within the week. Instead, he sat in his room moping and occasionally picking up his broom and riding around the yard. But, he tended to keep to himself.  
>On the Saturday, he finally decided what he wanted to do. He went to his mother.<br>"Mum, I want to go visit Kris in the Hospital."  
>Astoria looked at her son and nodded. "Of course. Get your coat dear and we'll go right away."<br>Scorpius nodded and ran up to his room. His green and black coat lay on his bed and he had no trouble simply picking it up and putting it on. When he ran back down the stairs again, his mother was already waiting for him. They used the floo networks to get to the hospital. Kris' room was far past. Scorpius didn't have much trouble getting there while his mother left him to go find something to eat.  
>When Scorpius entered the room, someone was already at Kris' bedside.<br>It was Rose.  
>Startled by the presence of someone new to the room, Rose looked back and then gasped.<br>"Scorpius!" She exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"  
>"I suppose that it is the same thing you are," Scorpius responded pulling up a seat next to the bed. "I'm here to visit an injured friend."<br>Rose nodded and turned back to Kris. His arms were wrapped up and so was his skull. His face was pale and he had cuts and bruises over much of his face. Scorpius cringed just looking at him and he heard the noise of the explosion once again.  
>"You know," Rose said softly. "The ministry has been claiming that we're under attack."<br>"Under attack?" Scorpius asked confused. "By who?"  
>"They don't now," Rose said softly. "But who ever it was, they seemed to be aiming for the least amount of people. Nobody ever really used that cart of the train to sit in."<br>Scorpius nodded. "I was going to sit there with Kris too. In fact, I did for a bit of time. Maybe it was me who was supposed to get hurt."  
>Rose's face became suddenly stern. "Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy! You couldn't have done a thing to help! You're lucky you weren't in there."<br>"Kris wasn't," Scorpius sighed softly looking down. "It should be me laying in the bed and not him."  
>Rose slapped him and he gasped. "Kris would be saying the same thing about you right now so shush!"<br>Scorpius just stared at her as she looked back to Kris and sighed softly shaking her head. It was quiet in the room for a few moments. Scorpius didn't know what to say. He was quite shocked that Rose has actually slapped him. After a few moments, it was Rose who spoke:  
>"I'm sorry I hit you," She said softly. "I just hate when people are negative while their friends are ill."<br>"It's fine," Scorpius replied. "I didn't even feel it."  
>It was actually very painful but Scorpius didn't want to admit that. He and Rose talked about things for a few moments. They shared stories and made little jokes hoping that Kris would hear them and wake up. But they didn't have much luck with that. Rose, before leaving, stood up and kissed Scorpius on the cheek. He blushed slightly and so did she before she exited the room.<br>Scorpius sat alone for a few moments with Kris. He heard the door opening behind him but he didn't turn around to see that Albus Potter was there. He didn't care.  
>Albus watched Kris and didn't seem to care that Scorpius was there at all. He had a strange look in his eye. It was sadness, yes but something more. Remorse, maybe?<p>

...

**Authors note:**

**I know I said this wouldn't be up for a while but I think I just typed too much. I got so into this chapter. I am sorry that it is any bit short that it is but that can be compensated for. I think I may skip the rest of the summer? Nah! I have some pretty big plans! Sarah is excited!**  
><strong>Reviews that made my day:<strong>

**Darkside-Skittles:**  
>I'm gonna cry because your writing is so so so so wonderful. It's so perf I can't even. But WHAT WAS WITH THAT CLIFFY IM DYING! 10 points out of ten points!<p>

**Guest (who happens to be a friend of mine):**  
>I started reading this fanfic aged ago, but I stopped at about chapter 14, but now that its being updated and the characters are being further developed, its gret. SCORROSE is OTP and this fic has a great plot line. the plot line is detailed and well structured, but in the earlier chapters there are some gramatical errors and punctuation missing, but its still readable and very engaging to the reader. I hope you continue to write this fic, because its great! Most fics like this put Rose in Slytherin and I'm glad that you've changed it around by putting her in Ravenclaw. Good luck on your writing, have fun!<p>

ooh Kris in an accident! Scandalous!

**I know I updated just last night but here is the next freakin chapter! YAY! TWENTY CHAPTERS ALREADY!**  
><strong>I love all the reviews I get! Thank you all!<strong>  
><strong><span>~Ted Theodore Logan<span>**


	21. Words

Chapter twenty one Rose was the one sitting by Kris' bedside when he regained conciousness at St. Mungos. He looked up at her with a very confused expression and then his eyes darted around the room slowly. Rose took his hand comfortingly as he turned his attension back to her concern in his eyes. She watched him and waited for him to talk, to say any word at all. Instead, he tried to sit up and get out of bed but Rose forced him back down.  
>"Don't, Kris," Rose said soothingly. "You were badly hurt, a dangerous explosion on the train home."<br>"I..." Kris groaned softly racking his brain. "I remember...Albus..."  
>Rose looked at him concerned for a moment. "What do you mean?"<br>"Albus...he was there in the compartment..."  
>Rose took a deep breath. She didn't recall Albus mentioning anything since summer started. Infact, Albus hadn't been talking to anyone much since summer had began. He spent time to himself and Rose suspected that it was because he was shocked that this kind of thing had happened to Kris. Was Kris just saying that he remembered talking to Albus before he went to his compartment or was he saying that Albus had been in the compartment with him before it happened.<br>"When was Albus there?" She asked softly but was interupted when someone else entered the room.  
>Kingsley Shacklebolt, who had adopted Kris when he was just a baby in Ireland, walked into the room with his biological son. They both smiled when they spotted Kris awake in his bed.<br>"Kris," Greggory Shacklebolt exclaimed as he stepped forward to his brother's bed. "You're awake!"  
>"Krisopher," Kingsley smiled at the boy he called his son. "I am glad o see that you are awake. We were very worried."<br>Kris smiled weakly. "Tired again..." He muttered and closed his eyes. "Rose, tell Albus...jerk...tell Scorp..."  
>Kris passed out leaving Rose with so many questions. She looked to Greggory and Kingsley who didn't know what to say. The healer came in and ushered them from the room moments later and Rose decided to find her mother who came to visit their ailing grandmother.<p>Albus sat in his room staring at the wall oposite him. He tapped his fingers on the bed besides him as if waiting for something impaiently. A breeze blew into the window caressing his cheek and blowing back his hair. More and more, he looked like his father though he didn't have to wear glasses like James did. A knock on his door startled him and he turned quickly towards the door.<br>Lily peaked into the room unsure and looked up at her older bother.  
>"Al?" She questioned softly locking eyes with her brother.<br>Albus felt uncomfortable looking at his sister. He knew when she was up to something. He knew what she wanted and she had her ways of getting things out of him.  
>"What?" He asked staring at the ground.<br>"Why are you always up here alone?" She asked stepping into the room and taking a seat on his bed. "I just like to be able to think," Albus replied sending a nervous glance over to his window. "Is that all you want then?"  
>"Are you thinking about that boy Kris?" Lily pestered.<br>"I don't have time for games, Lily," Albus glared at her and pointed towards the door.  
>Lily batted her eyelashes at him but knew it was hopeless. She sighed softly, got up, and then went to the door turning back only once to give him a sympathysing look before she disapeared down the hall.<br>Albus sat back on his bed looking out the window. An owl could be seen in the distance approaching with haste. A small envelope was tied around its leg and it flew into the room landing neatly on Albus's shoulder.  
>This bird was Albus's own owl that he had bought when he was younger. He had used him many times to deliver messages to students of magic in other countries. He had become quill-pals (A program the Ministry of Magic set up a few years after the Wizarding War) with two people: One from Beaubaton's school of magic and one from the newly named Salem Institute for Magic (formally known as the Salem Institute for witches).<br>The letter he held in his hands was a letter from The Salem Institute, a boy named Cantor White, one of the few boys at the Salem Institute for Magic, who had been writing Albus all summer.  
>Dear Albus,<br>From what you said in your last letter, you did something you weren't supposed to do. Your friend, Kris, it wasn't supposed to happen that way, right? I am terribly sorry that this has happened and that you have to deal with this stress. I suggest that you come to America but you probably won't. I'm sorry, AL. I know that you are conflicted but I want you to know that you have back up.  
>I started writing to Isabell and Rick at Beaubaton's like you suggested and they are pretty nice people. I also spoke to my friend, Bobby Low, and he is willing. All four of us are. We're your friends, no matter what. You wanted advice? Bobby provided a bit of advice that seemed to work. He said "You shouldn't have to worry about your cousin, your friend, and that other boy. You should focus on school work. If you have to sepperate yourself from the others, by all means." I will keep in touch with you, Albus. Write to Bobby or myself any time you need to.<br>Sincerly, Cantor White Albus sighed softly and folded up the letter and placed it into a box under his bed, laying back softly.  
>"Albus!" He heard someone call him from down stairs. "Rose is here and she needs to talk to you."<br>Albus pretended not to hear. He lay back on his bed listening to footsteps on the stairs.

AN: I am sorry again for the late update. I have started school again and I did get in trouble with my mother but I am back for a little bit. I thought I would type a bit today since I was sick and didn't have much else I could do. I hope that you guys enjoy this update. I hope to have a new one soon. Leave your reviews.

Guest Insidius:  
>I am crying... My precious OTP... :') I NEED MORE! I need! Update quicker!<p>

I would have updated quicker but I couldn't. I am sorry. I am glad that you liked the story though. Keep leaving reviews. I really enjoy them. Thank you and message me with requests or what you want to see happen in the story. I will take a few of them and incorperate them into my idea. I love all of you guys. Thank you so much.  
>~Ted Theodore Logan <p>


	22. Black

Chapter Twenty Two

Rose pushed the door open to Al's room and went inside. Her arms were crossed over her chest in anger. Albus paid her no attention as she stood there waiting for him to at least look up at her. He didn't and Rose had a sinking feeling about why.

She stared her cousin over and tried to read his facial expression as he stared at the wall beyond her. He seemed calm but could see in his eyes multiple emotions flooding them. Fear, dread, guilt, sadness, confusion.

All of these emotions plagued the emotional range of her cousin.

"Albus," Rose said in a soft voice but her anger showed. "Why didn't you tell anyone that you were in the compartment with Kris at least thirty minutes prior to the explosion?"

Albus didn't respond at first. He seemed to be deciding his words in his mind so that his response wouldn't implicate himself or another person. He looked at Rose and then back at the wall before shaking his head.

"It wasn't important that I was," He said softly. "I left after ten minutes of talking to him."

Rose studied his reaction to the words he spoke. He wasn't lying but he was holding something back.

"You know something, don't you?"

Albus turned his focus to her now. He pushed himself to stand up and then took a step towards her. Rose could see that something was bothering him. He was pale and slightly shaking.

"Rose," His voice was soft and soothing for the first time in a long time. "Something happened on that train and I didn't say where I was when it happened. If you think that this implicates me, that I am guilty of some sort of crime, then have me arrested and sent to Azkaban Prison. I could care less."

Rose looked startled, taken aback by the words that had just fallen from her cousin's mouth. Was he confessing guilt or hiding the guilt of another? She stared at him for a long time wondering which was true and what to do.

"Albus, what happened on that train? What caused it to explode?"

Albus turned away from her and looked out his window. For a few seconds, he didn't seem like he was going to say anything. Rose sort of wished he hadn't.

"I can't tell you that one, Rose."

"Your friend is in the hospital, Al! Don't you care about that at all?"

"I do care!" Albus turned around and had a sorrowful look in his eyes. "It shouldn't have happened but it did! You want the truth? Go talk to Kris again! I wasn't the only one to see him that day on the train!"

With that, Albus stormed out of his own bed room and Rose could hear him on the stairs going down. She didn't know where he was running to but she wished she had pursued him. Maybe she would have gotten him to open up to her.

But Albus was stubborn! He probably would have never opened up.

…

_Dear Isa,_

_It's Albus again. I don't know what to do anymore and I don't think I have done anything right. I'm scared because I know what's coming. I'm scared because I can't tell anyone. I'm scared._

_That day on the train, I wish I hadn't run into that person. Maybe I would be ignorant to the extremists. Maybe I would be happier. Maybe I would find it in myself to find blame with someone else for what happened to Kris._

_He's my best friend but, if I tell anyone what happened to him, he'll be the one to suffer even more. Remember how, years before we were alive, there were dark wizards all around and my father defeated the darkest of them all? Well, I don't think he caught all of the ones who were evil._

_That's why I detest the Malfoy family. But they don't have anything to do with this. Most of the Death Eaters that weren't caught went underground into hiding. They are still out there._

_You are probably wondering what the point is, Isa. Well, it has to do with the explosion I wrote to you about. Kris wasn't the only target but the other target left before anything happened. Why? Kris wanted to be alone. He had been humiliated by Andra (the girl he liked)._

_I have to wrap this up, Isa. Have a wonderful holiday._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus S. Potter_

Albus sat outside with his owl on his shoulders and finished writing his letter to one of his "quill-pals", Isabell who lived in France. He folded the letter into an envelope and tied it to the leg of his owl then sent it off then laid back on the ground and stared up at the sky.

So many thoughts were rushing through his mind and he couldn't speak them aloud. He could barely write them down on parchment and send them to France without the fear of someone, who shouldn't, learning the secrets that he held in his mind. He wanted to help Kris so badly but this, he thought, had to be good enough for that.

He looked up at the house and then sighed softly. It was hopeless.

…

Scorpius sat in his room in Malfoy Manor. It was quiet and nearing nighttime and his father would be coming home soon. Lately, Draco had been seemingly troubled by something and Scorpius wanted to know what it was that could possibly make his father act the way he was. So, Scorpius intended to speak to him about it.

He got up and paced the length of the room for a few moments before sitting back on a wooden chair that his mother bought for him at a muggle antique shop. Astoria was becoming increasingly enthusiastic about muggle and wizard antiques. The parlor was filled with them.

On Scorpius' desk sat a letter from Rose about Kris waking up. It was fantastic news to hear but it wasn't the most settling of news. Rose wrote how she had a sinking feeling that Albus knew something about what happened with the explosion. Unfortunately, she hadn't been able to find out what.

Scorpius could hear talking in the hall and he pushed himself up from his bed. In the hallway, his father stood with a dark haired gentleman who was the first of the two to notice that Scorpius had wondered out there.

"This must be your son, Draco," He said and sneered at Scorpius extending a hand. "Daniel Black, at your service."

Scorpius stared at him for a moment but did not take his hand. His father stood behind Mr. Black and was shaking his head. Mr. Black had pale skin and very thin hands. He was almost ghost like which frightened Scorpius a bit. No hair grew on his face but a lot grew on his head. The hair coming from his scalp was tied neatly back.

"Scorpius Hyperion," Was all Scorpius responded.

Daniel Black turned to Draco. "My Draco, you're son seems very rude."

"He doesn't have to shake your hand, Dan."

"No," Daniel said with a shrug. "I suppose he does not. Anyway, Draco, we have business to discuss…family and all."

Mr. Black walked down the hallway. Reluctantly, Draco followed but Scorpius knew that something was up. He decided that he too would follow the mysterious Mr. Black. Hidden from sight, he went after them. When they went into the sitting room, Scorpius sat outside with his ear pressed to the door.

He didn't like the words he was hearing from within.

…

**AN: Thanks for reading yet another chapter of this story. I hope that you guys enjoyed it. I know I am updating less and less month but I promise that I will have a few updates soon. My last chapter wasn't a very successful chapter when it comes to reviews but I do hope that this one is good. Please leave a review and I am guaranteed to post it in the author's note of the next chapter. I will update again at the end of the week with the tale of who Mr. Daniel Black is and why he went to the Malfoy house.**

**I am so excited for what's to come. I had writers block for the longest time but I finally figured out what I was going to do next. Originally, I had a bad idea to blame Albus for what happened on the train. It would have been called an accident but trouble would have happened but I know that Albus isn't that mean so I bent my idea until a new one unfolded. **

**I would really like to dedicate this chapter to a girl named Jordan who will probably never read this but I still want to dedicate it to her. I am thankful for the time that she was in my life even though it was for such a short while. I miss her a lot and will always be thinking of her.**

**One final announcement: I am looking for an editor for the first few chapters of the story. There are a lot of grammatical errors that need to be fixed and I have not time to do it myself.**

**Thanks again for reading, you wonderful people.**

**~Ted Theodore Logan (Rahxas)**


	23. Things need to be said

Chapter Twenty Three:

The third year of Hogwarts began just as quickly as the previous year had ended but security was very tight coming back. Student's bags were checked for magical objects that could possibly cause explosions and other dark items. Ron made a huge complaint that it was just like things used to be when "you know who" came back.

The ministry must have been thinking along these same lines. They knew that something dark was coming to the wizarding world. It was frightening to everyone.

The attack on the train has yet to be solved and Rose knew why. They didn't have any information that could tie the magic to anyone. But Rose hadn't given up on Albus. He couldn't hide his secret forever especially since Kris was coming back to school.

Rose had hung out with Kris every day at St. Mungo's. He hadn't talked much because, when he spoke, he had trouble finding the right words to say. His mind was scrambled and his arm was broken but he was in stable condition and smiled every time that Rose had walked in his room.

"It's good…friend…" He had once said and then smiled.

Rose couldn't help but smile herself. She was overjoyed to see her friend happy for once. Kris deserved that much. Unfortunaly for Rose, she was never at the hospital when Scorpius happened to also. She wanted to see him. Kris said that he visited a lot but he always seemed distracted by something.

On the platform, Rose could see Kris being helped into the train by Scorpius and his father, Mr. Malfoy. She smiled when Scorpius caught her eye but frowned. He had a look plastered onto his face that said "There is something we need to talk about".

Louis and Hugo grabbed Rose by the arm and lead her onto the train.

"You gotta be careful, Rose," Hugo said softly as they entered a compartment. "Dad was just near by."

"You hear that Uncle Harry is going to be stationed at Hogwarts this year?" Louis said taking a seat nonchalantly and getting comfortable. "He was telling my father this morning. "Bill!" he said, "There are going to be ten aurors at Hogwarts this year. The ministry is scared!" I wondered why, honestly."

"Maybe because the minister's adopted son spent an entire summer in St. Mungo's?" Rose said with a sigh. "They have every reason to."

Louis shrugged. "Fair point! But what's going on? What is happening that the ministry is keeping from us? Uncle Harry wouldn't tell me a blasted thing!"

They all sighed in wonderment but Rose was thinking about Albus. She wanted so badly to get into his head and figure out what he was keeping from them all. If she had the heart, she would intercept the letters that he wrote each week. Lily claimed he wrote thousands of them but that was a clear over exaggeration.

"Let's talk about something positive," Rose said.

"Yes!" Hugo agreed. "Let's talk about how our young little cousin is going to be sorted tonight!"

"She'll be a Gryffindor!" Louis said with no doubt in his voice.

…

Kris and Scorpius sat together in a compartment on the train. Kris looked very tired and Scorpius wondered if he would end up falling asleep in a few minutes. But, he didn't. He yawned a few times and stretched out his good arm. He even stood up a few times.

Neither of them talked much. Kris couldn't form his words correctly yet and Scorpius was trying not to think about the conversation that he had heard between his father and Daniel Black.

Daniel Black, as it turned out, was the illegitimate son of Bellatrix Lestrange who happened to be Draco's aunt. That would mean that Daniel Black was the cousin of Draco and the second cousin of Scorpius. He didn't seem like a very nice person and his words to Scorp's father proved it.

_"It's starting again, Draco! It's a fantastic idea! We're following the old ways! You should too!"_

_"I worked very hard to make things right for the Malfoy family! I am not going to throw it away and ruin my son's life!"_

_"Your family became cowards, Draco! After the war, the lot of you did!"_

Scorpius was angered by the words of Daniel Black. He hated the man but the man felt confident enough to tell Draco what they were planning.

_"You'll come 'round, Draco. Mummy always knew you were stronger than your own parents."_

Daniel Black left the same night he came but his visit lingered for days afterwards. Scorpius's father was very uptight every morning before leaving for work and ever evening when he came back. It was very unsettling for Scorp and having heard the idea of this new evil group was worse.

Scorpius couldn't talk to Draco about what had happened. His father would not be at all happy that he had been eavesdropping at the door. He couldn't write to Rose in fear that the letter would be intercepted. He didn't want to upset Kris yet.

His options were limited over the summer but now that they were headed back to Hogwarts, they were expanding now. He was going to talk to Rose.

"Scorp?" Kris's voice rang out and Scorpius looked at him.

"Hm?" He asked startled.

"You seem…d'stracted…"

Scorpius shrugged. "I guess I am but don't worry. It's just because we're going back to school."

Kris laughed and patted Scorpius's shoulder. "Fret not."

Scorpius nodded and looked out the window. They were nearing Hogwarts.

…

Albus sat alone in a compartment. Nobody bothered him for the entire train ride and he was happy that he wasn't interrupted from his thoughts. At the moment, he felt his thoughts were the only thing that he could turn to.

The day that the train exploded, Albus had been there. He had been talking with Kris because moments earlier he had met someone in the corridor of the train putting something he recognized on a table. Albus had become very adept in recognizing magical objects and this one was rather easy to the trained eye but difficult still.

He went to find Kris, to tell him of his discovery. But Kris had been stubborn to speak with him.

"Al," He had said. "I am sick and tired of your nonsense games. Can't you see that I am busy here?"

"Busy sulking about the girl who pissed you off?" Albus pushed it too far past Kris's emotional scale but he kept going. "Can't you see this is a problem? Kris, you're too blind to pay heed to any words spoken by anyone! Andra isn't emportant!"

Kris's face had turned red and he barked at Albus to get out. Al should have stayed knowing what he knew but his own impulsive anger dragged him from the room. Back in the corridor of the train, he ran into someone and this wasn't good. He heard the explosion before it even happened. He heard it while they were still rolling through the fields of Scotland towards England and King's Cross station.

He cringed where he sat and almost crumpled the letter that he held in his hand.

_Sincerely, D.B. _was scrawled at the bottom of it. Albus had read it several times over since he had received it four days ago. He hadn't let it leave his person since then.

Bad things were coming.

Bad things for everyone.

And Albus had a choice: He could either stop it or save himself.

How selfish that would be.

…

**AN: And here is chapter twenty three. I hope that this chapter was satisfying as the plot thickens intensely. My ideas keep rolling in, guys. I realize that my story isn't much liked anymore but if you did like this, leave a review telling me things I did well or things I could fix. If you didn't like this, leave a review telling me what I did wrong.**

**My author's notes are normally just rambles. Right now I am listening to Two Steps from Hell. The song is Back to the Earth on the album SkyWorld. **

**So, what will Albus do? What did Scorpius fully overhear with his father and Mr. Black? **

**Heads up: I will be having chapters with Hugo and Louis as main story lines but I will try to keep it the three I have stuck with mainly (Scorpius, Rose, Albus).**

**Thank you if you read this. Thank you anyway, I suppose.**

**~Ted Theodore Logan (Rahxas)**


	24. The sorting of Lily Potter

Chapter twenty four

Scorpius helped Kris off of the train when they arrived at Hogwarts. Kris told him that he should go off to meet Rose before Albus would try and separate them or…Kris tried to say that.

"Go…Rose…I'll be fine!"

Scorpius must have gotten the hint because he nodded and headed off through the crowd without even looking back at Kris. But, the injured boy didn't really seem to mind much. He began to walk with the crowd of students rushing up to the school. He hoped that he would be able to get a carriage.

By his luck, a carriage was there for him when he showed up but only one person sat inside of it. Kris went over to get inside but tripped as he did so. The person in the carriage sprung up and helped Kris up.

"You alright?" He asked and then noticed Kris's arm in a sling. "Oh! You're injured! Here, let me help you."

This stranger, who had shaggy black hair and very pale skin, helped Kris into the carriage. Once Kris was set, he sat down. From the robes he wore, Kris saw that he was a Ravenclaw. He had a friendly and inviting smile as he reached his hand out to shake Kris's.

"I'm Orion Black," He said proudly. "Fourth Year."

"Kristopher Shacklebolt, Third year," Kris responded. "I thought all of the Black family members were Slytherin?"

Orion laughed. "Sirius Black, my third cousin or something like that, was the first one not to be. He was a Gryffindor. I got lucky enough to be the son of a Ravenclaw as well as a Slytherin. I favor books, though. And you?"

"What about me?"

"You're the adopted son of the minister of magic," He smiled. "That's cooler than a Black being a Ravenclaw."

Kris shrugged. "Not really."

Orion smiled and shrugged as well. For a few moments, the two remained quiet but Orion seemed to want to talk.

"Kristopher?" He said as they neared the school. "Want to hang out sometime? I don't have a lot of friends."

Kris looked up at him and noticed the look of sadness and pleading in his eyes. He was waiting for him to answer, to maybe say yes. Kris thought about it for a moment.

"Sure," He said with a nod. "I'll introduce you to my own friends. They are pretty nice people."

Orion looked like he would jump up and hug Kris. A smile spread so far across his face and Kris found himself smiling. They reached the castle and walked in together with Orion talking about having friends and this being the first friend he really had the courage to try and make a friendship.

…

Hugo, Louis, and Rose were in a carriage with Albus who didn't meet any of them in the eye. It was very awkward finding something to talk about.

"You know your dad was assigned to be an auror at the school for the security this year?" Hugo tried to encourage a conversation with his cousin.

"How could I not know?" Albus asked looking at his hands. "He's said it so many times the summer."

After a while, they still hadn't come to a nice conversational topic. Albus seemed very off of it and unable to complete one. Hugo sighed and sat down next to his cousin.

"Cheer up, Al," He said patting his shoulder. "You're younger sister is getting sorted today! Isn't that exciting for you?"

"If she gets sorted into Gryffindor, I'll cry," Albus said and Louis started laughing.

Albus looked up at him and stared.

"I'm sorry, Al," He said shaking his head. "You really are going to cry because your sister was sorted into a house? It isn't so important. I wish I were a Ravenclaw like Rose is but I am not."

Albus nodded. "Anything is better than Slytherin!"

Hugo shook his head. "Nuh uh! You should be proud of your house. Uncle Harry told me once he was almost sorted into Slytherin."

"Yeah," Albus said with a false tone of curiousity. "Did he also tell you that Draco Malfoy, Scorpius's father, was in his year and he didn't want to be in the same house as him? That's how I feel."

"Scorpius isn't that bad," Rose said and Albus glared at her.

"Of course you don't think do," Albus sneered. "Of coure YOU would defend him. His entire family is no good! I don't care what any of you say about it because I know the history of the Malfoy family. His aunt was Bellatrix LeStrange!"

Rose glared and crossed her arms. "You are so closed minded, Albus SEVERUS Potter!"

Albus looked back at his hands again and shook his head. He knew what Rose had been hinting at saying. He was named after a Slytherin man who once was a death eater but turned out to be a good guy despite everything that people thought about him.

Nobody said another word as they rolled up to the school in their carriage. Hugo and Louis watched the scenery while both Rose and Albus tried to keep it so that they were looking where the other wasn't. Hugo noticed something moving in the distance of the trees but made no note of it. Most likely, it was unimportant.

When they arrived at the castle, Louis and Hugo went off first and headed into the great hall to the Gryffindor table. Albus got out next and went off. Rose was last out when she heard a voice behind her.

"Rose," She turned on her heal to see Scorpius standing there against a tree.

"Hi," She smiled and stepped towards him.

"I tried to get to you before you headed off to the school," Scorpius said and Rose noticed a look of fear in his eyes. "I know what is going on, what caused the incident that made the train explode. I know who did it and I know why."

…

Lily Potter stepped up to the stool shaking when her name was called. She had been nervous all week about coming to Hogwarts and being sorted. Hugo had told her that isn't wasn't a scary thing but, still, she was afraid. The entire school was watching her now.

Which house would she be sorted into? Ravenclaw seemed like a nice place according to Rose. Their common room sounded pretty. Hufflepuff was the one house that she didn't have an insider's opinion on but James had said that they were the underrated house at Hogwarts. Slytherin didn't sound too nice but her older brother was in it and he was still alive. The rest of the family was in Gryffindor and she heard about that house the most.

She didn't know what house she wanted to be in when the hat was placed on her head and fell over her eyes. She gasped when it did. It was very dark under the rim of the hat and Lily felt petrified on the stool. What if she wasn't good enough to be in any of the houses? What if she wasn't sorted at all?

She closed he eyes in fear but just when she was beginning to think that she couldn't be sorted, the hat made its announcement:

**Gryffindor!**

…

**AN: I have had so much time to update this lately. This is the third chapter in a row that I have posted this week. I have gained a new fan! I am so happy. Their reviews made me smile:**

**TweakerWolf:** well this sucks...I just read this all at once... and now I have to wait for an update, NOOOOO! but really really good story, hence why I read it all at once ;)

Anyone related to Bellatrix is a baaaaaaad cookie...very rotten and this D.B. character seems like to be just like his mummy, a b*tch!

Can't wait to read more!

**Thank you all so much for reading. If I'm lucky, I may just post the next chapter tonight! Yay!**

**So, what do you think of Lily getting sorted? What do you think of Orion Black? And what do you think is gonna happen next? I hope I can surprise you!**

**~ Ted Theodore Logan**


	25. Orion Black

Chapter Twenty five

Kris had his ancient ruins class first the next day. He went to the class to find that Rose was sitting there in class. She smiled at him but she wore the same expression that Scorpius had worn yesterday. He sat next to her.

"Hey Rose," He smiled but he felt unsettled. "I made…friend yesterday."  
>"That's great!" Rose said but her voice was a tad flat in tone.<p>

Kris raised a brow. "What's wrong?"

Rose shook her head hesitantly and Kris sighed softly before opening his book and waiting silently for the teacher to begin the lesson. At the end of the lesson, he dashed out of the classroom without Rose. When he reached the Dungeons, he bumped into Orion coming up.

Orion looked startled for a second then smiled when he noticed it was Kris.

"Hello, Kris," Orion said. "You seem troubled. Or are you just in a hurry to get to potions class?"

"I'm fine, Orion," Kris said looking down at the floor.

"How about we talk about it at lunch?" Orion asked and then rushed up to the entrance hall out of sight.

Kris sighed softly and entered the potions classroom where he saw Albus sitting on one side of the classroom and Scorpius on the other. Conflicted, he chose not to sit with either of them. Instead, he sat next to a boy in their dorm named Greggory Linder.

Professor McBain entered the classroom and looked over all of their faces.

"Welcome to potions three, third years," He didn't sound very welcoming but Professor McBain never sounded welcoming.

He began the lesson by writing on the board their assignment. Kris got right to work noticing that Albus was staring at him from across the classroom. He cut up a few beetles and chopped some roots adding them to the cauldron in front of him and stirring it thrice.

Professor McBain silently took attendance.

…

_Last night before the sorting_

_Scorpius took Rose into the shadows and made sure that no one was around before he began to speak. His tone was a whisper but it seemed louder in the air of the night._

"_Rose," He began. "I know what happened on the train."_

"_What?" She asked curiously even though she still had her suspicions about her cousin._

"_You know how there used to be Death Eaters when The Dark Lord was in power?"_

_Rose nodded. Most people their age had heard the stories about the war and their savior, Rose's Uncle Harry. It was common knowledge by now._

"_Well," Scorpius continued. "I've heard talk about a new Dark Lord, someone who has incredible powers and is using them for evil purposes. They already have followers in number and their targets are set."_

"_Who are the targets?" Rose asked softly._

_Scorpius took a deep breath. "The Potter Family, The Shacklebolt family, The Longbottom family, aurors, ministry members, and even your family."_

_Rose felt a wave of fear wash over her but she pushed it aside._

"_Does the ministry know of this?" She asked._

"_As far as I know, you, me, my father, we're the only outsiders who know about it."_

"_How did you find out about it?"_

"_I over heard my father talking about it with Daniel Black, his cousin."_

_Rose's eyes narrowed slightly. "Tell me your family is not involved with this!" She demanded._

"_Of course not!" Scorpius said. "Never in a million years would we be. My father is a good guy. He praises Harry Potter, your uncle. He is loyal to the ministry."_

_Rose nodded and sighed. "What are we going to do? We have to tell someone!"_

"_Who's going to believe two thirteen year old kids when they say that a secret group of dark wizards blew up the train to the school?"_

_It was true. Nobody would believe them if they claimed that. They were only children. Their knowledge would be looked down upon and, sadly, the truth would never come out._

"_I have an idea," Rose said suddenly. "My Uncle!"_

_Scorpius looked at her and shook his head. "What would he do?"_

_Rose took a deep breath. "He is an auror and he took on the Darkest Wizard of his time! He would understand things better than anyone, right?"_

_Scorpius shrugged. "I have no idea if he would. I'm afraid that it wouldn't work."_

"_There is no harm in trying."_

_Rose took off to the great hall thinking about what she and Scorpius had just spoken about. Hopefully, Uncle Harry would be able to do something to help her. She planned on speaking to him the first chance she got._

…

Orion and Kris met up outside for lunch. Orion seemed chipper until he saw how somber Kris was. Kris felt hurt because he knew that Rose and Scorpius were hiding something from him and he wanted so badly to know what it was they are keeping.

Orion patted his shoulder trying to be comforting. He suggested that maybe they were only trying to make sure that he was happy. Good friends do that, right? Kris knew that he was right but he wanted to know still. He was so curious it hurt!

"Maybe you should talk to them," Orion said with a shrug. "Assure them that you can handle it. I did that to my mother when she tried hiding from me that fact that my father had left us."

Kris nodded and almost as if they world were answering his prayers, Scorpius came down the field with Louis and Hugo who stopped caring that their family would see them with a Malfoy. Besides, Teddy had left Hogwarts and James spent his time in the Gryffindor common room or training with the quidditch team.

Scorpius looked at Kris and then at Orion unsure about whether or not he should approach but Hugo saw no problem in it and went right over to him.

"Hey Kris!" He said with a grin.

Hugo wore his tie undone and his trousers were way to long on him.

"Hello, Hugo, Louis, Scorp," Kris said with a curt nod.

Hugo took that as an invitation to sit down with them.

"Who's your friend?" Louis asked sitting next to Hugo and folding his legs neatly in.

"I'm Orion," Orion said with a smile. "I'm a Ravenclaw fourth year."

Louis smiled. "Pleasure to meet you then."

His tone was clearly polite. That was just the way that he seemed to be.

Scorpius stared at Orion for a few moments. He seemed to have a startled reaction and he showed the expression of familiarity towards him.

"Orion?" He said with a glance at him and saw that the boy's attention was on him. "Have we met before?"

Orion shook his head. "I've never seen you in my life."

"Are you sure? What's your last name?"

"Black," Orion replied. "I'm Orion Black. Ravenclaw. Fouth Year."

Scorpius paused for a second then looked at Kris. Something had changed in Scorp's facial epression. He seemed to be putting together pieces of some unknown puzzle.

"Excuse me," He said softly and then walked towards the castle.

"That was odd," Hugo said and then looked at Orion. "I'm Hugo Weasley. My sister is in the same house as you."

"I may have seen her around," Orion said.

Hugo nodded and held out a hand to Orion who took it and shook it and smiled. Louis introduced himself and also shook Orion's hand. Orion seemed quite happy to be in their company.

…

_Orion Black_

_Orion Black_

_Orion Black_

Scorpius repeated the name to himself over and over again. A Black? At Hogwarts? This was turning out to be fantastic…He sighed to himself. How could his day get any better? Suddenly, he felt a force crash into him as he walked down the corridor.

"Watch where you're going, Malfoy," He heard the voice of the eldest Potter boy: James Sirius

When he looked up, James stood towering at least a foot above him. He wore a deadpan expression plastered onto his face and his eyes seemed to force their way into Scorpius's soul.

"I'm sorry, Potter," Scorpius said softly. "I wasn't watching, as you said. I should have been."

James seemed quite bemused by the words that fell from Scorpius Malfoy's mouth. He gaped at him for a second and then shook his head.

"You just better make sure it doesn't happen again!"

He stormed off down the corridor and Scorpius sighed in relief. He looked up the corridor and saw that nobody was coming from that direction so he headed on until he came to the library. The need for a peaceful place to sit urged him inside.

The library was pretty much empty with most of the students down in the great hall reuniting with their friends for lunch or making new friends. He sat down at one of the tables but froze. Laying asleep across the room was Albus Potter.

Scorpius looked over at him and saw a letter on the table he had been working on. Curiousity got the better of him and he made his way over there and read the letter that he probably wasn't meant to read.

_Brat spawn of Potter,_

_You couldn't have forgotten what I said to you, have you? Think of what I could do to your little friends. That letter you wrote to Isabella was in vain! She'll never get it now that I have it. I told you that I would be watching you and if you told anyone anything, I would make sure that your little friend paid the price. It's a good thing I intercepted this letter._

_You know what I said, Potter! Keep this hush hush or your buddy gets it!_

_Sincerely, D.B._

Scorpius stared at the letter in amazement. Someone was threatening Albus. Maybe he deserved it but what did he mean by "your buddy gets it"? Who was Albus protecting and what from? It seemed very odd.

D.B.? Could this be Daniel Black? Could he be referring to Kris?

Scorpius stepped away from the table and tripped landing face first on the ground. Albus shot awake.

"Are you okay?" He asked and then realized who it was. "Nevermind! I don't care!"

Scorpius pushed himself up. "I bet you don't. But I know you care about Kris."

Albus looked at him and then realized that the letter was out on the table. He glared sharply at Scorpius.

"Of course I do," He said. "Now leave me alone and if you read this, then just try and forget about it!"

He folded up the letter and put it in his robes before standing up and pushing in his chair to leave.

"Wait, Albus," Scorpius said. "D.B.? Does that stand for Daniel Black?"

Albus gaped at him for less than a moment but his expression changed to anger. "Of course not! It stands for David Brittman!"

And with that, Albus stormed out of the library leaving Scorpius alone to his thoughts just as he wanted.

…

Albus rushed to the Slytherin dorm and, once in his bed with the curtain wrapped around, he began to cry into his pillow. His anger was turning into sorrow and pouring right out of his eyes. The letter from Daniel Black sat at the end of his bed and he lay where he was without a care to it anymore.

How had Scorpius known who Daniel Black was? Why was Scorpius being nice to him? Why couldn't he just bother some other student?

Albus sighed and tried to suck up his tears. He had to be strong! He couldn't seem weak now even though he simply knew that he was. He couldn't protect his cousin from Scorpius. He couldn't protect his best friend from a dangerous group of people.

What could he possibly do?

He shivered where he lay and turned to face the curtain to his left side. He had to do something. Maybe his only hope was to talk to Scorpius to figure out who Daniel Black is. Damn it! He thought to himself. How could Scorpius be his only hope? He had to find another way. There had to be one.

…

**AN: Wow! So, Daniel Black has been really affecting the lives of Scorpius, Rose, and Albus. Now arises Scorpius and a suspicion about Kris's new friend, Orion Black. What will happen next? Hopefully we all will know by tomorrow. I'm going to take a break with writing this until Saturday night because I just spent three days slacking on my homework.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this twenty fifth chapter. I have Therapy in a half hour (fun stuff). Enjoy your Thursday evenings, nights, and Friday mornings! This is the longest chapter I have written since chapter two.**

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed it. Leave a review! Thank you soooo much!**

**~ Ted Theodore Logan (Rahxas)**


	26. Overslept

Chapter twenty six

Scorpius approached Kris after lunch the next day. It was important, to Scorpius, they talk about Orion Black. Scorpius had a plan, too. He was going to tell Kris a bit about Daniel Black and how he is might have had involvement in the explosion on the train. Then, he is going to give a simple suggestion: Orion Black could be related to Daniel Black and he may be just trying to gain Kris's friendship to only betray him at the last moment.

What could possibly go wrong?

Apparently, all of it.

Kris was infuriated when Scorpius tried to suggest that Orion was doing that. For Kris, Orion was being such a nice person and he actually seemed to want to hang out with him unlike Scorpius who, at any chance he got, ran off to counter scheme the Potter boys because they weren't too pleased that their cousin was hanging out with a Malfoy.

Scorpius stared at Kris in shock, in disbelief. Had Kris always thought like this?

"Why don't you and Rose just hang out anyway," Kris stamped. "It's not like they can physically stop you!"

He ran off leaving Scorpius sitting on the steps and wondering about his friendship with Kris. It was true. He had been busy all last year trying to plan ways to sneak out and enjoy the company of Rose. He barely spent time with Kris unless they had classes or came back to the common room.

Scorpius wasn't even there when Kris met up with Andra who completely crushed him. Scorpius had even neglected to offer consoling advice for his friend. Now, Scorpius felt really bad. Insulting Orion like that probably wasn't the best idea he could come up with. He racked his brain hard to try and figure out something to make it up to Kris.

A tap on his shoulder make him jump and he looked back startled but relaxed when he saw that it was Rose standing there. She had her hair tied in a braid and she wore a concerned expression.

"I saw what just happened with Kris," She said softly and sighed. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, Rose," Scorpius said softly. "It's my fault."

Rose shook her head. "Don't try and deny it. It is partially my fault as well. I never discouraged you from plotting with Louis and Hugo. I should have but I was angry at my cousin. We both messed up."

"How do we fix it?"

Rose shrugged and sighed sadly. "We apologize and hope for the best, I suppose."

Scorpius nodded slowly and stood up with Rose. They nodded at each other and began to walk off to their separate classes.

…

Albus woke up in the common room behind his curtains and sat up on the bed slowly. He still wore his clothes from yesterday and the letter from Daniel Black had disappeared off of his bed laying now on the floor. His hair was disheveled from sleeping and he clothing wrinkled slightly.

Albus rubbed his eyes. What time was it? He bet that he had already missed his morning classes. He heard a noise from somewhere inside the common room and hastily pulled his curtains open. Kris had just come in and was making his way to his bed where he sat deep in thought.

"Kris?" Albus asked with a yawn.

"Albus?" Kris questioned. "What are you doing here? We have charms. Did you just wake up?"

Albus nearly laughed. "Yeah, I did. Slept all morning it seems. What are you doing here?"

Kris sighed and looked down at his hands. Albus could tell that something was wrong. It was so easy with Kris. He kept eye contact whenever he was talking to someone unless something was wrong. Albus waited knowing that Kris would talk when he was ready and not anytime sooner.

"Scorpius said that Orion was basically evil and that he was only being friends with me because I'm the son of the minister," Kris said softly and then looked up slowly.

Albus pushed himself from his bed and nearly fell over. He stepped over to Kris's bed.

"First, don't listen to Malfoy," Albus said softly. "Second, who the hell is Orion?"

"He's a Ravenclaw that I met on our first day back. He's very nice but doesn't have many friends because he's related to the Black family."

Albus nodded and listened to Kris explain what Scorpius had said to him moments ago about Orion. He paused horrified when he heard Daniel Black's name and then took a deep breath. Kris noticed this and reacted.

"What is it?" He said his voice getting in the defensive tone he had had the day of the train incident. "You don't believe Scorpius do you?"

Albus shook his head. Never in a thousand years would he believe Scorpius. He went over to his bed and picked up the letter on the floor from Daniel Black then walked it over to Kris shaking.

"I should have told you this, Kris," Albus said softly. "I'm afraid of telling you. I'm afraid he's watching. I'm so afraid, Kris. I have never been this way before. I want to tell you. I don't know what to say first."

Kris stared at the letter that Albus held in his hands. "Al, what is that? What's wrong?"

Albus was trembling as he handed over the letter to Kris who read it over slowly. Albus looked around the room nervously and then gulped.

"Al!" Kris said with a startled tone. "D.B.? That's Daniel Black, isn't it?"

Albus nodded hesitantly. "The friend he speaks of in the letter it you, Kris. He's threatening me because I saw him on the train. I saw him watching the train expectantly on the platform right before the explosion happened. He knows I saw everything."

Kris grabbed Albus's arm and pulled him down to sit on the bed beside him. Albus was shaking and tears were forming in his eyes.

"Stop, Al!" Kris said shaking his head. "Don't worry about anything!"

Albus sniffed and looked down at his hands as a tear fell into his lap. "I've done awful things because of my selfishness but, Kris, I don't want anything to happen to you! You're basically the only friend that I have!"

Kris shook his head and hugged Albus. "It's okay. We'll figure something out. Don't worry. I won't tell anyone else about the letter."

Albus nodded slowly and shuddered. He hugged Kris back and sighed softly. He had never known that openening up to someone helped relived the tension that he had felt. He felt better. A lot better.

…

Rose, when she had a chance, found her Uncle Harry visiting Hagrid's hut. She heard laughter coming from inside and knocked slowly on the door. Hagrid answered it. Hagrid, who was an old (emphasis on old) friend of Uncle Harry's and he looked quite happy as he answered the door.

"Yes?" He asked and then saw Rose. "'Arry, you're niece is here! It felt really odd saying that."

Rose entered the hut and saw Uncle Harry sitting at the large table drinking whiskey from a giant mug. He smiled at Rose.

"Hey, Rosie!" He said. "Hagrid and I were just catching up. It's been a while since he and I talked. What's up?"

Rose hesitated for a second. "Uncle Harry? There is something I need to talk to you about and I don't know how you're going to react."

…

_Father,_

_I made my first friend ever at Hogwarts. He's a Slytherin named Krisopher. He's really nice and I know that we're going to be great friends. He's introduced me to a few of his own friends and they seem to be very nice except for Scorpius Malfoy. Are we related to him? He seems awfully rude._

_Anyway, Kris and I hang out a lot during lunch. He's a third year and I'm a fourth year so we don't really have classes together. At lunch, we tell each other stories about our lives. Yesterday, he told me how his brother (the son of his adoptive parents) once convinced him to let a snake bite him. It's a very gruesome story but Kris is fine now besides the injuries he got in that explosion on the train._

_Anyway I think I'm going to have a really good year at Hogwarts this upcoming. I know you and I don't get along very well because of our political views but I wanted to write to you because of our last conversation. Father, I hope that you'll reconsider all that you've said. I'll write to you soon._

_ Sincerely, Orion_

**AN: I was going to update last night but I found myself watching The Lost Boys all night with my New Jersey boy, Vinnie. I hope that you liked this chapter. I really like the ideas I have strung together. **

**Reviews from my lovely reviewing fans:**

**Tweakerwolf:**

the plot thickens! How can Albus be so...infuriating? I mean... he obviously needs help, and he has learned nothing from his parents about talking to people instead of trying to stand on your own. I get he's young but I mean, Harry was young once too, and he let his friends know things. I'm wondering about Orion cuz, I mean, he's a 4th year and has NO friends? Is that a ploy to get close to the families that are to be taken out? Or is he really lonely because of his family and he doesn't fit it? Ravenclaws seem pretty close with their housemates, it just seems weird. Hmmmmm

**The next chapter should be up soon. Please leave a review to tell me what you think of the recent events at Hogwarts. I promise chapters with Hugo, Louis, and Lily! I promise!**

**Also, Orion has been developing in my mind. I had to include the letter at the end to his father.**

**SO, please review.**

**~ Ted Theodore Logan (Rahxas)**


	27. A bit about Orion

Chapter Twenty seven

Rose told her tale to her uncle who listened quietly to her words. When she was finished, Harry looked away from her and shook her head.

"This is ministry business, Rose!" He said sternly. "Thirteen year olds should not be involved!"

"When you were thirteen," Rose said returning the tone of her uncle. "You went after a supposed mass murderer and defeated about a hundred dementors!"

Harry looked away. "It was different then."

"How?"

Uncle Harry could provide no explanation further. He simply looked down at his alcohol and sighed softly.

"I won't let my niece get hurt," He said with a shake of his head. "I'll take a look into this Daniel Black but you have to promise me that you and your friends will stay out of this."

"What about Albus?"

"Albus shouldn't be involved in anything this dangerous," Harry said. "I'll talk to him and ask him about what he knows."

The conversation between Harry and his son didn't pan out the way Harry had hoped.

"Hey, Al," Harry said when he saw his son approaching in the corridor.

"Hi, dad," Albus said staring at him confused. "You need to talk?"

"Rose tells me you're in a bit of trouble," Albus's eyes narrowed on his father and it was the scariest look Harry had seen on the face of his son at any time in his life.

"Dad," Albus said in a soft tone. "There is nothing wrong. Rose is wrong because of Scorpius Malfoy. I really should get to class now. Bye dad. See you. Love you."

And with that, Albus was rushing down the hallway towards the dungeons for potions. Harry saw Kristopher Shacklebolt follow after and Scorpius Malfoy way behind. Lovely, he thought to himself. My son is a teenager and he doesn't want to talk to me.

Harry sighed and went back to his post.

…

After dinner, Kris was insistent on introducing Albus to his new friend Orion. Albus was hesitant at first especially when he heard the last name of Black. Oh how he hated it. But, eventually, he let Kris drag him out of the common room towards the Ravenclaw common room where Orion stood outside.

Albus gaped at Orion momentarily. The resemblance was uncanny. However, he took a deep breath not wanting to offend the only friend he had at Hogwarts. Orion seemed cheerful enough anyway.

"I'm Orion Black," He extended his hand to Albus. "Kris has told me much about you. How do you do?"

Albus took a deep breath before finding words. He was still a bit wigged out by Orion.

"I'm fairing quite well," He said taking Orion's hand and shaking it.

Orion smiled brighter. "Wonderful! So, Albus, how is it being the son of Harry Potter? It must be fascinating! He did so much to help the wizard world."

There was nothing odd in the way that Orion spoke but it seemed odd to Albus. Why would anyone want to talk to him about his father? James was the one who over exaggerated the stories just so it seemed that his father was the coolest person on the entire face of the planet.

"It's alright being a Potter, I guess," Albus replied softly.

Orion nodded. "Tell me about yourself."

Albus told Orion about how Kris was his only friend and how he didn't get along anymore with his cousin Rose. He told how he hated Scorpius Malfoy and how he wished he was in Gryffindor with his brother.

"You should have pride in your house," Orion said. "I am proud to be a Ravenclaw and all of my family were Slytherins."

"But Slytherin was the house Voldemort was in," Albus pointed out.

"So?" Orion asked.

"I don't want to be associated with that," Albus said crossing his arms.

"You wouldn't be," Orion said. "You're a Potter. You're associated with the Potter family."

"And you're a Black," Albus said and Orion sighed.

Kris nudged Albus and gave him a look. Albus looked away and tried to apologize but Orion stopped him with a shake of his head.

"I know that I am a Black," He said softly. "I'm not proud of my family history but I am happy that I have a chance to make up for things."

Kris smiled and looked at Albus who still seemed trouble. They changed the subject. Albus learned a bit about Orion. He had an inquisitive mind, loved reading muggle fiction, and found solitude in quiet which is why he spent a lot of time in the library.

Albus told Orion how he hated being the younger brother to James, he didn't find he could relate with his cousins, and he enjoyed time that he could sleep. He told how he had quill-pals that he wrote to all the time that lived in other countries.

Orion was a great listener. He was attentive, quiet, and seemed to absorb what he heard Albus say. The only problem was, he kept glancing over at Kris when Albus took a pause. It seemed a bit strange to him that Orion did this and made him wonder what Orion was thinking. He took a deep breath and tried to shake off the thoughts.

…

Louis and Hugo sat with Scorpius outside in the setting sun. In an hour, they would all have to go in and head to their dorms but they were enjoying the time they could spend talking. Scorpius seemed to be out of it but Hugo and Louis tried to keep spirits up.

"I hear that Professor McBain is getting married," Hugo laughed. "His soon-to-be wife lives in Hogsmead village!"

Louis also laughed. "What kind of woman would be interested in him?"

Hugo shrugged. "Apparently, she was a ministry official."

"Seems like the kind of person McBain would go for."

Both boys laughed and looked at Scorpius. Scorpius was looking down at the ground thinking deeply and Hugo sighed softly.

"Scorpius," He said. "Try to be happy!"

Scorpius nodded. "I can try but…I am concerned. Orion Black…I think he's related to my father's cousin."

"Black?" Louis asked. "Possible but why should that worry you. Relax for a bit."

Socrpius nodded but he couldn't help but worry and wonder.

…

**AN: I know it took a long time to post this chapter. I hope that you enjoy it. I am at a writer's block and I had so many good ideas. I am sorry if I have disappointed with this chapter.**

**~ Ted Theodore Logan (Rahxas)**


	28. The Chess Master

Chapter twenty eight

Hugo walked around the corridors alone and lost deeply in thoughts. He was so deep in thought that he nearly crashed into a few objects as he walked but, somehow, he managed to change direction at that last second before impact and walked down an adjacent corridor. His legs moved without a specifically placed direction and he must have past by the portrait of Sir Codogan at least ten times.

The knight in his frame kept shouting at him "Stop challenger! Face me like a man you cur!" But Hugo must not have heard him for he kept on walking. In his mind, he thought deeply about his sister and, like any good bother, worried about her.

He sighed softly and, surprisingly, found himself outside of the library. He could have sworn that, only a few seconds ago, he was standing outside the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. Maybe that was actually a few minutes. He shrugged and opened the door to the library.

Most of the students, older students, were all at Hogsmade. Rose had gotten permission over the summer as had Louis and Albus and Kris and just about any person that Hugo could think to hang out with. All of his cousins and friends were in Hogsmead enjoying themselves while Hugo, being a mere second year, could not attend.

Of course, his cousin Lily wasn't there. He saw her sitting in the library reading a book behind on of the selves, her back propped up against a case and the book in her hands. She seemed to be lost to the words of the book and didn't notice as Hugo sat down besides her.

"Lily," Hugo said to the first year.

Lily jumped and then smiled. "Hey Hugo!"

Hugo and Lily had been long time friends as well as cousins. Being two of the youngest in the family, they found that they could get along the easiest.

"What are you doing all the way over here by yourself?"

Lily shrugged. "I suppose that I am reading but that's because nobody else is around besides people from my own class."

"How are you enjoying Hogwarts so far?"

Lily groaned at the question. Hugo knew that she got asked it several times a week by her brothers, cousins, and father. She had to be tired of the constant questions and nagging. So, Hugo put his hand up to signify that she didn't have to answer if she didn't want to.

Lily smiled and stood up then put the book she had been reading onto the shelf above her head. She gestured for Hugo to stand up and he did so slowly. Lily started to walk out of the library and her cousin followed.

"Where are we going?" Hugo asked.

"Back to the common room, of course," Lily laughed.

Hugo and her climbed the stairs to Gryffindor tower talking about Lily's classes and the people in her classes. There was this one boy, she spoke, that she had already began to fancy. Hugo nearly laughed the way she spoke about him and she elbowed him in the ribs for it.

They reached the portrait of The Fat Lady and Hugo said the password causing the portrait to swing forward and allow them entrance into the common room. Barely any students were in there: Two first year girls braiding each others hair, a second year in Hugo's class sitting by the fire reading, a fifth year boy who had passed out on a chair, and a third year girl drawing and then making her pictures animated.

Lily and Hugo sat down at a small table in the corner and continued talking about life at Hogwarts when Lily brought up a boy she had seen hanging around with Kris and Albus.

"He was a Ravenclaw," She said. "Who is he?"

...

Orion didn't go to Hogsmead. He had gotten permission from his mother but he never went because he never had anyone to hang out with there. Kris hadn't asked him about going but maybe because Kris assumed that he would be there anyways. He was, after all, a forth year. But, Orion sat in the library alone.

He saw one of the boys that Kris hung out with, Hugo Weasley. He walked into the library and went over to a small, first year, girl sitting behind a book case reading. She had red hair and Orion assumed that she was a relative of the Weasley family but it dawned on him that she was a child of Harry Potter. They began talking and then they left.

Orion sighed softly to himself and looked down at the book that sat in front of him. He didn't like to admit this but he wasn't in the mood for books. Normally, they were a great comfort for him but he found this book drawl and boring. So, he put it into his bag and then left the library.

Walkign through the corridors, he found it very quiet for Hogwarts standards. As it always seemed on Hogsmead weekends. He walked slowly to his common room and entered then sat down at a table when a voice erupted around him.

"Hey!" Lorcan Scamander, the one Scamander twin who had been sorted into Ravenclaw like his mother Luna Scamander (formally Lovegood), stepped up to him. "Orion, right?"

Orion nodded slowly. "Yes. What?"

"You any good at Wizards Chess?"

Orion nodded and found himself being dragged over to a corner where a chess board had been set up and fellow Ravenclaw students were all watching and waiting.

"What is this?" Orion asked uncertainly.

"I need an opponent!" Lorcan said with a smile, his facial features seemed gorgeous. "Orion, I've never played against you before and I want a challenge. Can you deliver that?"

Orion, oddly, found himself grinning and nodded. "I think that I can."

"Great!" Lorcan said with a smile and took the seat on the side of black. "White moves first."

Orion nodded and ordered his knight to move first. The game was intense and the Ravenclaws watching were amazed as the boys seemed to battle it out in a strategic way. By the time the game ended, only one black pawn remained with the king and a rook and pawn remained for white.

Orion had won and Lorcan was smiling as he reached his arm across the table.

"That was great!" He said as Orion took his hand. "You did truly phenomenal!"

"Thanks," Orion said. "Same to you."

A few students entered the common room at that time.

"Lorcan!" One called out. "Your brother was looking for you at Hogsmead!"

"What did we miss?" Another asked.

As soon as Orion heard that students were returning from Hogsmead, he said good-bye to his fellow Ravenclaw students and then rushed out of the common room not knowing that he had just sparked a reputation for himself as best chess player in Ravenclaw house.

When he reached the entrance hall, he saw Kris and Albus walking in laughing. He smiled glad to know that both of them were happy. They spotted him and walked over.

"Hey Orion!" Kris smiled and held out a bag. "I didn't see you at Hogsmead but I got you some sweets in case you didn't go."

"I didn't go," Orion said. "But you didn't have to get me anything."

Kris laughed. "Don't be silly. Friends do that."

Orion hesitantly took the bag of sweets and smiled. "Thank you. You guys have a good time?"

"Of course!" Albus said. "It was good to get out. You should come next time!"

Orion nodded. Maybe he would next time. Especially since his friends wanted him to be there.

...

Louis sat outside on the steps of the courtyard. It was dinner time now but he didn't feel hungry. He had gotten into a fight with Dominique the previous night and wanted to be no where near his older, seventh year, sister. He wanted to, instead, sit outside in the fresh air.

That seemed relaxing enough. However, he heard a noise behind him. A boy was walking out towards him and he recognized the boy to be Leo Scamander cousin to both Scorpius and Lorcan and Lysander Scamander (sons of Luna and Rolf).

He smiled smugly at Louis as he approached.

"Hey there," He said and sat down. "A nice night for skipping a meal, of course."

Louis scowled. "Go away, Leo!"

Leo laughed and shook his head. "Why should I, Weasley?"

"Because I want to be alone!" Louis snarled.

"Someone just lost his gorgeous features," Leo laughed. "You should hear the way girls talk about you, of course."

"That gets really annoying, Leo," Louis said crossing his arms. "Could you say something other than "of course" at the end of your sentences?"

Leo laughed. "Of course! But why would I?"

Louis scowled still and stood up walking back into the castle. Leo could be heard shouting out from behind him words that made him cringe:

"Those girls who think your such a pretty boy don't know about your history, of course. I do! You and I have history!"

A cold laugh could be faintly heard as Louis walked through the entrance hall and away from the crazy boy who he had left sitting on the steps where he had just sat not long ago. What a familiar scene, he thought to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know it took a while but I finally had the idea for this next chapter. A few elements of drama have been brought in through Louis and Leo but I am hoping that it adds to the story quality. So, what do you think so far? I promised a chapter about Leo and Hugo and, while this may not have been exactly primarily them, I did have sections dedicated to them. I also felt the need to talk more about Lily.<strong>

**So, I have been getting great reviews from my fans:**

**Codetrix:**

I really liked this chapter, Orion seems like a really nice person. I hope he wasn't involved in what happened on the train. I wonder if Scorpius will try to find out if Orion is innocent or not. I can't wait to read the next chapter. Keep up the great work!

**TweakerWolf:**

Yay, more insight about Orion, although Albus is still being stupid...if he can't talk to his father (as a dad, not even as HARRY POTTER, helloooo) about this DB character, how does he think he's going to survive, even Rose was willing to tell him what she found out. But at least it seems that he kinda made a friend ) Hopefully Orion doesn't turn out to be bad and stab everyone in the back, it might set Albus back in the friend-making department lol

**So, keep leaving reviews. They really boost my confidence. Hopefully, I will update at least twice before January is over. I got a new program for typing things and I am just learning how to use it but everything will work out. I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

**~Ted Theodore Logan (Rahxas)**


	29. An Attempt At Making Friends

Chapter Twenty nine

Scorpius watched the fire flicker in the Slytherin common room. He had made plans for himself with Rose later this evening. They were going to sneak out near mid-night (way past lights out) to a secrete passage and talk. It would be like a date, Scorpius thought.

Two months at Hogwarts had already past. It was a bit surprising but Scorpius was enjoying his time back here and the chance to see Rose every time that Slytherins and Ravenclaws had Herbology. However, Albus was always looming about and he seemed moodier now than ever. Scorpius knew it was about that letter from D.B. (who could only be assumed as Daniel Black.

Scorpius wondered what connections Albus had and whether or not it was a good thing or bad thing. Was Daniel Black using Albus or manipulating him? Was Albus secretly helping him in some way? Scorpius wouldn't put aside either thought.

How could the son of Harry Potter be involved with someone so evil? I should talk, Scorpius thought bitterly to himself. His father was a former death eater and part of one of the families in his inner circle. He sighed softly as Albus and Kris came into the common room.

They were laughing and joking but both stopped when they noticed Scorpius sitting on the sofa. Kris stood still and, with his eyes, motioned for Albus to go on into the dorm before him. Kris went over to the sofa and sat down next to Scorpius.

"Hey," He said softly. "Sorry about getting mad at you."

"It's fine," Scorpius said shaking his head. "I should have not jumped to any conclusions.

Even as he said it, Scorpius knew he didn't regret jumping to any conclusions. He had the sinking feeling that Orion knew something more than he was saying. He just didn't want to offend Kris because Kris didn't deserve that.

However, he thought to himself, Kris also didn't deserve someone who would betray or back stab him and Scorpius would make sure that Orion didn't hurt Kris.

"Will you try to give Orion a chance?" Kris asked him.

"Of course," Scorpius nodded and gave a slight smile. "For you, yes."

"Great!" Kris said with a broad grin. "Now, I'm going to make sure that Albus gives you a chance."

Kris stood up and went to their dorm leaving Scorpius sitting there alone. Scorpius stood a few minutes after and knew what he had to do before his "date" with Rose.

He walked out of the Slytherin common room and up out of the dungeons. His pace was brisk as if he had something important to do and didn't want to be stopped just in case he saw his cousin or someone else walking in the halls. Surprisingly, he knew where to go though.

"Careful, Mr. Malfoy," A voice overtook his ears. "I don't want to deduct points from Slytherin because you're out of bed late. You have an hour before lights out so make haste."

"Right," Scorpius said as he stepped past the potions master and up another flight of stairs until he reached the doors of the library.

He pulled the door open and, just as he hoped, Orion Black sat at one of the tables reading silently to himself. Scorpius sauntered in and stepped behind Orion.

"Orion," Scorpius said. "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

Orion looked up, closed his book, and nodded before standing up and stepping out of the library with Scorpius. Scorpius lead the way to an empty corridor so that nobody could hear their conversation.

"What is this about, Scorpius?"

Scorpius took a deep breath. "Kris and I made up and I told him I would give you a chance."

Orion nodded and smiled slightly. "That's wonderful. I'm glad to hear that things are now good."

"But," Scorpius said and looked around. "There is one thing I must know before I can give you a full chance."

Orion frowned and nodded for Scorpius to continue.

"Are you related to Daniel Black?"

Orion looked at Scorpius and studied his question. A true Ravenclaw, Scorpius thought almost rolling his eyes. The answer was very simple: Yes or no. Why couldn't Orion just give him the answer.

It took Orion a few seconds but, eventually, he spoke.

"I suppose that I am," Orion said as he nodded. "If he's a Black then he and I must be related, right?"

Scorpius opened his mouth and then closed it again. He could tell that he wasn't going to get anywhere with this.

"Let me rephrase," Scorpius said but Orion cut him off.

"You said you needed to know one thing," He said shaking his head. "I just gave you my answer to the "one thing" that you needed to know."

Scorpius opened his mouth to interrogate further but Orion glared and stormed off down the hall.

...

Albus sat on his bed and Kris sat on his own. The dorm was quiet because Scorpius was out and the only two other Slytherin boys in their year were out in the common room telling jokes to each other. Kris looked at Albus and then at his hands.

"Al," He said softly. "Don't get mad at me but I told Scorpius that, if he gave Orion a chance, I would talk to you about giving him a chance."

Albus stiffened and then looked at Kris. "Well, we've talked. Let's move to the next topic."

Kris sighed softly and laid back staring at the ceiling. "Albus, I'm really not enjoying this feud between you and him."

"I'm not going to be his friend!" Albus shot and crossed his arms.

Kris sat up and stared at Albus. "You don't have to be his friend. You don't have to be completely friendly to him. But, can you please let him alone? No more scheming or fights?"

Albus rolled onto his side. Kris laid back down on his bed and sighed softly.

"I'm sorry." He heard the voice of Albus creep across the room to him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is one of the first times I have updated two chapters in one day. I hope that you guys enjoy it! I will work so much harder on the next chapter. It will be at least 3,000 words. Please leave a review about which characters you want me to focus on next chapter.<strong>

**I got one review today:**

**Anxibi:**

This chapter was great, the Lily and Hugo part was a little short but it was still good. I wonder what's the full history between Louis and Leo, and I wonder if Orion is really unaware of what's really going on or if he knows more than he says. I can't wait for the next chapter. Keep up the great work!

**I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

**~ Ted Theodore Logan (Rahxas)**


	30. Plans and craziness

Chapter Thirty

Kris walked through the dark halls alone and sighed softly to himself. It was late at night and he found that he couldn't sleep. What bothered him most is that Scorpius's bed ws empty meaning that he had gone out long ago and hadn't returned. Both Kris and Albus had fallen asleep but Kris couldn't stay asleep.

He kept having this strange dream. He was on the train before it blew up. Albus came into the compartment to talk to him but he wasn't in the mood to hear what Albus needed to say. So, Albus walked away from his compartment but, it was as if Kris was following him this time instead of staying put and looking out the window at the serene and calming landscape they were passing through.

He knew that, within thirty minutes, they'd be at Kings Cross station. So, he had waiting in his compartment until the time came to get off the train. Why was he now following Albus down the corridor past other compartments which seemed mostly empty?

He swallowed hard as Albus moved to the next part of the train but a man jumped out in front of him, a man with an evil grin and a scary expression. Albus jumped and so did Kris but he went unnoticed by this man for he wasn't really there. Albus backed up and, once again, so did Kris.

The man held his wand out as if he were going to use it on Albus who had left his very own wand in his trunk when they got on the train. Albus looked so frightened and Kris could only guess the thoughts that were working their way around his head. It scared even Kris.

The man's mouth moved as if he were speaking but Kris could hear no sounds. However, Albus must have. He was trembling and his mouth also moved as if responding to the man. The man must have laughed but it was inaudiable.

The man pushed Albus up against the wall and whispered something in his ear that must have made him wimper in fear. Kris could almost hear that. The train must have been pulling into Kings Cross because it started to slow down. The man grinned and something in his face seemed very firmiliar to Kris.

Albus was pushed away from the man and the boy ran out of there as fast as he could. Kris, however, couldn't move to go after him. He watced as the man pointed his wand at the compartments behind Kris. The wand seemed to ignite and Kris was pulled from his dream with pain ringing through his body and sweat dripping down his forehead.

What had he just seen? He'd ask himself. Was that the man who blew up the train? Kris was so confused and wondered how he could have possibly seen this. He wondered who the man was and why he seemed so firmiliar. That man must be Daniel Black.

He had come up with this conclusion and wondered if the reason the man seemed firmiliar was because he was a Black. Maybe all Blacks had the same facial features or something.

Kris kept walking through the halls trying to get the dream out of his head but it stuck there and he couldn't find a way to wipe it out of his brain. He sighed softly and then sat behind a staircase deep in thought. He could still see the horror on the face of his friend as he ran away from Daniel Black.

Kris was afraid for him. Daniel Black looked like a very frightening man. Both he and Albus were in trouble now. It was a good thing that nobody else knew that Kris knew. If Daniel Black ever found out, both Kris and Albus would probably be in serious danger.

Someone tapped on Kris's shoulder and he jumped quite startled. He turned his head to see the darkened shape of Orion standing behind him.

"What are you doing up?" Kris asked.

Orion grinned. "I can ask you the same, can't I?"

Kris nodded. It was quite true that they were both out of bed.

"I couldn't sleep," Kris said looking at the ground.

Orion put a hand on his shoulder. "What a coincidence! Neither could I. Want to take a walk?"

Kris nodded and Orion began to walk with him through the dark, desserted corridors. They didn't really talk much because the noise could draw attention to them as they walked. So, the remained silent as they moved about. Kris was just happy to not feel alone.

Feeling alone is just the most awful of feelings.

...

Scorpius and Rose met in a secret passageway. They greeted each other with a long hug and Scorpius took in every second of it: The smell of Rose's hair, the feel of holding someone in his arms. It felt amazing just to be with her again.

They sat down next to each other in the passage way.

"I spoke to my uncle," Rose said after a while. "He told me that thirteen year olds should not be involved."

Scorpius smirked. "Didn't he defeat like one hundred dementors at thirteen?"

"That's what I said!" Rose exclaimed. "Whatever it is that we're going to do next, it's just going to be us. All of our friends don't have any plans on helping us and my uncle pretty much said no."

Scorpius nodded. "We can do it! Rosie, you and I are good enough together. We can face anything.:

Rose looked at Scorpius and blushed and then Scorpius did the same thing. For a moment, they both looked away from each other until they finally realized the awkward silence needed to be broken.

"What do you do first?" Rose asked.

"We need to find out the full plan of Daniel Black."

"I thought you knew the full plan."

Scorpius shook his head. "He only told my father a bit of it."

Rose nodded. "How do you plan on doing that?"

"It won't be easy."

...

_A nine year Albus Potter walked through Diagon Alley with his mother and brother. James would finally be going to Hogwarts and Mummy was so proud of him. Even daddy had wanted so badly to miss work to come shopping for his eldest son's school supplies. Albus would have rather skipped it but the alternative was going over to the Dursley's who happened to be his father's cousins._

_Albus always wondered what made his father and his cousin make up even after all the time his cousin tormented him. He never asked because he never knew if it was appropriet to say that especially around "Uncle Dudley". So, he kept silent keeping the thoughts to himself._

_James was super excited to be shopping. When they went into Olivanders, the first wand he picked up was the wand that chose him. How lucky, Albus thought bitterly. He always wanted to hold a wand and show to his brother that he was good enough to carry the Potter name. James always mocked him but Albus would show him a thing or two one day._

_As they walked past the shops, James was so intrigued by everything. He pointed and made comments about how he thinks he should get this or he should get that. Their mother, Ginny, would laugh and shake her head._

_"No, James," Ginny said. "We're here for your school supplies. When I was your age, it was very hard for my family to buy me school supplies so you should count yourself lucky, Mr."_

_As Ginny and James walked into Flourish and Blotts, something caught the younger Potter boy's eye. In an alley way, a man stood with another man. They were whispering in very hushed tones but Albus caught a few of the words: Ministry, downfall, takeover._

_Those didn't sound like very good words. He stared at the two men as they quickly shook hands and parted. One of the men, the younger looking man, turned towards Albus just noticing him watching from a far. He was pale and had dark hair and he looked very thin and boney._

_The man smiled at Albus, a smile so wicked and cruel that it sent a shiver down the young boy's spine and he ran inside the book shop to find his mother._

_..._

Albus woke with a start. He had been dreaming a memory again. He hated dreaming especially as of late. They were all frightening and this one was one of the most frightening. Why? This one was a true memory.

He hadn't thought of this since it happened four years ago and was surprised that it had come out of his subconcious. He closed his eyes and rubbed them hard trying to forget it just as he had done four years previous but it was just so vivid. That was the problem with dreams. They were so clear, so real, that it was hard to forget.

Albus sat up on his bed and looked around the room half blind by the darkness in the room. He could faintly see that Kris's bed was empty meaning that his friend was having the same sleeping problem as he was. Or maybe he had to use to the loo.

However, he also noticed that Scorpius's bed was empty and clenched his fist. What if Kris and Scorpius went out together? He thought. What if Scorpius snuck out to see Rose? That thought made him quite angry.

He closed his eyes tightly as he laid his head back down upon his pillow. He tried to forget the face that he saw in his dream but it was very hard to do. As he laid there, the face stared at him from the darkness of his own mind, the face of the very man who haunts his nightmares and his very own reality.

Daniel Black looked very much the same as he used to.

...

**Terror in Diagon Alley**

It has been confirmed that the explosion in Diagon Alley late last night  
>was no accident. It is said to be the work of a group of notorious villans<br>who are under the idea that they are completing the work of he-who must not be named  
>Since the downfall of the dark lord nearly twenty one years ago, most of the<br>comotion about Death Eaters and former Death Eaters has stopped but it looks  
>like things are starting up again.<p>

One of the assailents, Dargen Bulstrode, confessed to being a part of this  
>crime. He had been detained by the ministry and is currently being sentenced<br>to life in Azkaban Prison. He simply laughed and said that one day, the dark lord's wishes  
>will be achieved.<p>

The damage donein Diagon Alley will be prepared within the next couple of days  
>and people can go back to shopping in some of their favorite shops. It was lucky for<br>us that nobody was seriously injured in the explosion though some people, like Jamison  
>Shaklebolt and Janet Millson, have been taken to St. Mungos Hospital for burns suffered.<p>

...

Hugo read the article to Kris while they were in the library. Kris listened quietly knowing that his brother's name, adoptive brother, was listed in the paper. He recieved an owl from his father that morning telling him that everything was okay and that Jamison was fine. However, he was still very scared.

Kris couldn't help but think that Jamison had been a target, that someone was not trying to complete the work of Voldemort but to take down the ministry. Dargen Bulstrode, whoever he was, had to be lying about his motives. Or maybe he was just bonkers and had nothing at all to do with the explosion.

He sighed to himself thinking about his brother and wished that he could do something to help him. But, sadly, he felt he was powerless to do anything. Hugo patted his shoulder.

"It's going to be alright," He said. "Jamison is going to be fine."

Kris nodded slowly but thought otherwise.

Albus was more effected by the explosion, however. He held the news paper in his hands and just stared at it blankly. Somewhere inside, he felt like he was responsible for this. This was the second explosion that could have been prevented but he was too afraid to talk about this with anyone but Kris.

This was also the second Shaklebolt target.

Albus knew what Daniel Black and his army of destructive beast were up to. He was scared.

At that moment, someone entered the dorm. It was Scorpius Malfoy.

"Potter?" He questioned. "What are you still doing in the common room?"

"Do I have to answer you, Malfoy?" Albus shot in response.

"No," Scorpius said raising a brow. "A bit uneasy?"

Albus scowled at Scorpius who looked away instantly and shook his head which made Albus even more angrier. He couldn't help feeling angry. He was powerless against the biggest threat he felt he'd ever face. How else was he supposed to feel?

He stood up and placed the paper on his bed before moving towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Scorpius inquired.

"I don't have to answer you," Albus said as he left the room, the door slamming behind him.

Scorpius moved towards Albus's bed. He felt curious as to what Albus had been looking at and saw the News paper. He picked it up and stared at it questioning why Albus was so fixated on this article. But he froze and soon understood why.

The article was about another attack on the wizarding world. For some reason, Scorpius could not buy the logic.

...

Kris and Albus met outside. Both of them wore identical looks of horror on their face. Both of them knew who was exactally responsible for what happened in Diagon Alley.

"What do we do?" Kris asked Albus.

Albus was shaking. He had the memory of Daniel Black stuck in his head and it was hard to think when all you could see was that horrifying face staring at you and wanting you to feel coldness inside. He shook his head trying to shake off the thought of it and let Kris know that he was so unsure.

They both gulped nervously.

"Things are going to get worse," Albus said and shut his eyes. "I was hoping that this was a dream."

"Albus," Kris tried to sound comforting but not even he felt comforted by his words. "We're going to find a way to figure this out. We have to."

Albus nodded slowly. "You're right. I have an idea."

Kris inquired as to what it was and Albus slowly told him what he was thinking. Kris listened but he seemed offset by what Albus was saying. After Albus was finished, they were both quiet for a moment and stood there staring at each other.

Albus waited for Kris to react. His idea was a little farfetched but it was the only thing he could think of. Kris seemed to ponder the idea until he shook his head and found the words he was looking for.

"That's crazy, Albus!" He said. "There is no way we could pull that off!"

Albus shook his head. "I've got this all mapped out!"

Kris didn't look assured by that. "We have to think rational, Al. That is not rational thinking."

"It can be done!" Albus protested. "I know it can!"

"Albus, it's crazy!"

Albus narrowed his eyes. "Kris, I know we can pull it off. We could be saviors!"

Kris shook his head and walked away. "We'll think of something that we actually can pull off."

Albus stood there hurt that his friend turned down his idea so easily. He looked around as if he were dreaming again and then sat down on the ground and stared at the grass stolidly. He wished so badly that Kris would see reason in it.

Albus was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice when someone sat down next to him. When he looked up, he was startled seeing Orion sitting there.

"How long have you been sitting here?" He asked.

"Oh," Orion said. "About a minute. I came over to see what was wrong but you were too lost in thought to notice me."

Albus nodded slowly. "It's nothing."

Orion raised his brow. "Al, do you not trust me?"

"Orion," Albus said staring him in the eye. "I rarely trust myself. But, what is on my mind is something I cannot share with you."

"Is it because I'm a Black?"

Orion looked genuinly hurt and Albus felt bad.

"No, it would put you in danger," Albus stood and walked away leaving Orion sitting there in the grass.

...

_**D**__ear Kris,_

_I think you were right. I think everyone is right. I don't think r__**a**__tionally and I definately don't come up with the best of pla__**n**__s. I'm a right idiot and I think you deserve a better friend, a fr__**i**__end who can protect you. I'm sorry that I cannot. I'm sorry that I could not have stopp__**e**__d all that happened with you, all the pain. I'm sorry that I was foo__**l**__ish and upset you all those times._

_Kris, there are dangers ahead and you should prepare for them. I wish that I could help you __**b**__ut I, apparently, don't come up with good ideas for he__**l**__ping and I'm a coward for running away on the train. I s__**a**__w it all happen and yet I ran away. You definately deserve a better friend than me._

_Don't tell anyone about this letter. You __**c**__an't mention it to anyone._

_Enoyreve ot ti noitnem_

_You will always be the best friend that I ever had, Kris. Remember that. I thin__**k**__ that it's time for me to leave. Good bye, my friend._

_Kcirt a s'ti!_

_You're friend, _

_Albus Severus Potter_

Kris found the letter laying on his pillow. When he first read it, he thought it was a joke. How could a boy run away from Hogwarts? But then he looked over at Al's bed and saw that it was made neatly and the truck was gone.

Kris wondered how Albus could have gotten out of the common room without being noticed. Someone would have seen him. It had been two days since Kris told Albus that he thought his plan was crazy. Why would Albus run away because of that?

Kris laid on his bed and curled into a ball and cried. He was the one who felt like an awful friend.

...

**AN: Wow! What a crazy chapter! ** **I worked hard on making sure that the word count was over 3,000 like I promised. I was going to cut it at 2,780 but I made a promise. The word count, including the part that says "chapter Thirty" and excluding this authors note, is about 3,096 words. Good job, right?**

**Please leave a review, guys. I want to know what you think of the story line and how everything just changed. I have a lot of twists planned and I think I should change the category of this story to drama. I really hope that you enjoyed this chapter.**

**REVIEWS:**

**Anxbir:**

Wow this chapter came quickly, I really liked it. Hopefully Scorpius takes a different approach with Orion if he wants to find out anything. I wonder if Albus and Scorpius can working things out, even if it's for a little while. Keep up the great work, I can't wait for the next chapter!

**TweakerWolf:**

everyone is just sooo unhappy with everyone else (except Scorpius and Rose) but I mean...uuugh, I don't think I was this frustrating as a 13 year old. These kids need better things to do with their time! But then it wouldn't be interesting to read now would it ;) The way Orion got a bit miffed makes me wonder about him. Is he tired of being looked down upon b.c of his family? Or is he mad that Scorpius is suspicious and doesn't want to reveal anything? And poor Kris is trying to keep everyone happy... Tough living in the magical world... all these feuds should be over but sadly they aren't... Love must persevere! Hopefully harry can do something about it and Ron stops being... elitist, I can't really find another word for him...

**Stay tuned for the next coming chapter! Hopefully I will have it up next weekend or before!**

**~ Ted Theodore Logan (Rahxas)**


	31. What seemed to happen

Chapter Thirty One

Kris was shaken awake and gasped trying to fight off who ever had done it. The lights were on in the room and it was mostly empty besides Kris and Scorpius who was frazzled that he was being attacked for waking Kris up. He had backed away and was now staring at Kris.

Kris sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, the letter from Albus falling onto his lap. He quickly folded it up and shoved it into his pants then looked up at Scorpius. Scorpius raised a brow.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Just tired," Kris replied but could feel sadness bubbling up in his gut. "Did I miss class?"

Scorpius shook his head. "You didn't. What's that paper?"

Kris's eyes went wide as he tried to think of a way to explain it. Tears lingured at the back of his eyes and he shook his head.

"A letter from home," Kris lied. "It was about Jamison in St. Mungos. I'm worried about him."

Scorpius crossed his arms. "That's understandable, but was that letter really from home, Kris? Don't lie to me."

Kris shook his head and then began to dress and ran off to catch the last bit of breakfast without saying another word to Scorpius. He couldn't find the words in his head or even explain how he felt at the moment. Talking about Albus running away was too hard for him. He felt horrible that it had been his fault and wished he could appologize to Al for calling him crazy.

It really wasn't that crazy an idea. Albus had run the idea that he and Kris send a letter to Daniel Black asking him to meet them when summer break came and then they would push him off of a cliff. Maybe it did seem a little crazy but Kris hadn't the right to tell Albus that he was crazy for thinking it.

Kris, mindlessly, touched the where he had shoved the letter. It crunched under his fingers and he sighed softly. Sooner or later, someone was going to ask where Albus was and, as far as Kris knew, he was the last one seen with his friend. The worst part was, Albus's father was on the grounds of Hogwarts and would know who Albus hangs out with most by now.

How could a boy run away from Hogwarts? That question haunted his mind as he sat down in his class after breakfast. There were people all around Hogwarts and plenty of security measures that are used to keep the students safe. Plus, Albus couldn't have gotten too far. He couldn't have gone through the forest because of the dangers.

But, Albus, Kris knew, was a bright student when he wanted to be. He could easily concoct a plan to sneak into Hogsmead and leave from there. They had been to Hogsmead several times since the year started. Albus must have known by now how to sneak there.

Still, how could a boy run away from Hogwarts? Surely, someone had to have seen him go. BUt no on was coming forward and Albus remained gone all day and the next day even. Nobody had asked yet where he had gone but Kris felt like he was going crazy and he knew he had to tell someone. It was driving him completely mad.

At lunch on the second day, Orion pulled Kris into the Entrance Hall. He looked quite serious and Kris looked pale and tired.

"Something's up," Orion said looking concerned. "What's wrong?"

Kris looked at the ground then looked up into Orion's eyes.

"I can't talk abou it," Kris said, his body was shaking.

Orion raised a brow and shook his head. He wasn't ready to accept that answer.

"Kristopher Shakelbolt, you tell me what's wrong or I'll go to the headmaster!"

Kris wasn't sure if Orion was serious or not but he sounded so and Kris felt very nervous. The letter said that he couldn't tell anyone about it but he had the strangest feeling that he had to, that it was important that somebody else knew.

Besides, he couldn't contain it much longer. Slowly, he withdrew the letter from his robes where he had been keeping it safe. He passed it to Orion who began to read it.

His eyes widened and face blanched.

"Albus is...gone?" Orion asked and looked as if he were about to cry.

Kris nodded slowly and but something in Orion's expression seemed...angry. It struck Kris as odd but he looked beyond it and saw the sadness in his friend's eyes.

Suddenly, a shout peirced Kris's ears. He turned and saw Rose running towards him. She had shouted his name and looked scared. Kris turned towards her and gulped. He knew what she was going to ask.

Following her, Scorpius came foward.

"Where is Albus?" Rose asked as she neared. "He's been missing and you are his best friend. Do you know?"

Kris didn't have time to answer. Scorpius saw the letter in Orion's hand and recognized it as the letter Kris had been holding in his hands the other day. He pulled it out of Kris's hand and, as he read it, he gasped and passed it to Rose who began to cry.

Kris!" She exclaimed. "How long have you known?"

"He left it on my bed," Kris said looking down as a tear fell from his eyes. "I don't know when he left but he's gone."

Orion reached out and hugged Kris comfortingly. Kris didn't complain but merely leaned against Orion trying to hide his eyes.

Kris," Scorpius said. "This is important. You should have told someone."

"And explain to them what Albus was planning?" Kris said though muffled against Orion.

"Guys," Orion said. "Don't be so harsh. Can't you see he's upset?"

"Pipe down," Scorpius said. "You're not a part of this."

"And you are?" Orion asked.

Rose put a hand up to both of them as she looked over the letter again.

"Quiet both of you," She said. "This is worse than we thought."

Scorpius raised a brow. "How?"

"Albus didn't run away."

...

_A ten year old Albus sat in his room quietly listening to the sound of James getting yelled at by their mother. Apparently, James had been sneaking out at night and Ginny did not approve. How did she find out that he eldest was up to no good? Albus had ratted on his older brother because he was mifted that he couldn't go with him._

_"You'll make too much noise," James had insisted the time that Albus asked to go with him._

_So, the next morning, Albus squealed on his brother and now Ginny was yelling at her eldest son while Albus listened from his bedroom. It wasn't too pleasing to hear and Albus felt bad that he had done it. He could only imagine, from where he sat, how James felt about Albus getting him in trouble._

_Their mother's voice was shrill and stern as she scolded and lectured James about what he had been doing. Even after it was over, Albus could hear the sound ringing through his head. He hoped that he would do nothing to upset his mother as much as James had._

_Unknowingly to Albus at the time, Ginny was just worried about her son getting hurt since he was only a teenager. The world wasn't safe even if it was the muggle world. All kinds of dangers lurked about especially at night time._

_When Albus was sure it was over, he turned over in his bed but James had entered the room. He looked angry and hurt staring down his brother. The eyes of the older brother were red as if he had been crying and Albus was sure that he would have cried too if he had been yelled at by their mother the way James had._

_"Why did you tell on me?" James asked through gritted teeth._

_Albus looked at him and then looked down at the ground. He didn't want to answer because he was afraid. James definitely hated him now, he was sure._

_"You wouldn't take me with you," Albus admitted._

_"You're such a brat," James spat narrowing his eyes. "I can't believe you!"_

_Albus was on the vurge of tears seeing how angry his brother was at him._

_"I'm sorry," He said trying to ease the situation._

_"Sorry?" James questioned, obvious anger in his voice. "You can't say sorry and expect things to be completely alright between us. You owe me if you are truly sorry."_

_James stormed out of the room and, down the hall, Albus could hear his brother's door slam shut. He burried his face into his pillow and began to cry. His brother hated it, he knew it._

_..._

Albus woke up slowly and looked around the room slowly. It was dark, dingy, and things around him were torn up and destroyed. Even the bed that he laid upon wasn't completely in tact. The steets were slightly shredded and looked as if they had been here a while.

The bed post had claws marks on it and the was a hole on one side of the mattress. The walls around him were shredded up and Albus wondered why. This place hadn't been lived in for probably a long time. Albus wondered where he was.

He could hear wind blowing from around him and he spotter a slightly a jar door. Wondering where it lead, he pushed himself off of the bed that was falling a part. But, suddenly, the door burst open with a great forced that knocked Albus to the ground.

Panic striken, he looked around the room again for another way out but couldn't find one. He was trapped here.

...

**AN: I know this wasn't a very long chapter (not nearly as long as the last) but I really hope that you guys enjoyed reading. Tell me what your opinions are with what Albus is going through and what Kris, Rose, Scorpius, and Orion seem to be going through. I have been updating a lot lately and I might take a break...but probably I won't. Thanks to everyone that reviewed the last chapter. It was quite an interesting one, don't you think?**

**TeakerWolf:**

Man, nightmares suck...it sucks that so many of these kids are having them for one reason or another... And James seems like such a butt to his younger brother, poor Albus is carrying that on his shoulders as well, I wonder how much of his attitude stems from James treating him like he doesn't belong. He's been tearing himself apart since he got sorted into Slytherin, that can't be good for him. He's not really making friends and he's falling out with part of his family, and he's holding onto so much anger... he's a mess. And now he's making some plans to go do something crazy and he's leaving... making everyone feel like poop b.c of his actions... man, can he make any more bad decisions... poor guy, even though he's being stupid, I have to feel sorry for him b.c I know he's just a lost kid that doesn't know who to turn too. Is it really that hard to tell a teacher, or a parent...one of your Aunts or Uncles...really? -faceplam- Can't wait to find out what he planned! Scorpius and Rose too!

**Thanks again for reading! ^_^**

**~ Ted Theodore Logan (Rahxas)**


	32. Cold

Chapter Thirty Two

Kris and Scorpius stared confused at Rose. She still held in her hand the letter from Albus and was examining it over and over again as if trying to confirm the theory she had in mind. They looked at each other as if wondering if the other had any idea what she was talkin about but, it was apparent neither had any idea.

Orion stood looking calm as if he were waiting for something to happen. He looked from Kris, to Sorpius, to Rose, and then back to Kris, the only person he really trusted among the group. When Scorpius looked at him, he felt that Orion knew more than he was letting on and his fist clenched slightly.

Rose's expression kept changing and tears were still in her eyes. However, she seemed to figure out a very important clue in the letter, a clue Albus must have intended for them to find. Maybe the letter had been for Kris and Kris had to figure out the clue, but Rose just wanted to find her cousin.

Scorpius was the first to speak, to inquire as to what Rose meant.

"It's clearly marked," Rose said. "At first, I just thought Albus was speaking in a different language, but it's not at all that. It's English but it's backwards. Two entire phrases."

Scorpius looked at the letter and noticed these two phrases. How could he have missed that in the first place?

"So," Rose continued. "He says it's a trick and that everyone must know. I wondered if he had somewhere put in the name of who was tricking him. Then I found the next clue."

Rose passed the letter over to Kris and Scorpius read it over his shoulder. There were letters that were thicker than the rest which Scorpius first thought that Albus had put more pressure on his quill when he wrote them. Clearly, he was wrong.

The letters spelt out something and Scorpius made a mental note of each one.

**D-A-N-I-E-L-B-L-A-C-K**

Oh no, he thought and looked nervously at Rose.

"Daniel Black," He muttered and Rose nodded. "Son of a bitch!"

Rose hugged Scorpius now fully crying against him. She was obviously scared and Scorpius didn't blame her. The message was pretty clear now; Daniel Black had kiddnapped Albus. That was way worse than him running away.

...

Albus watched as three people entered the room. Daniel Black stood in the center grinning evily at Albus. To his left, a man in buisness atire stood before him looking professionally evil. He wore the same grin that Daniel Black did. The the right, a figure wearing a mask stood and the expression beneath was unclear.

Albus stared at them as fear washed over him. He had no idea what to say, what to think, what to do besides stand there and let the fear drape him like a cape and choke him as it tied around his neck. He tried hard not to look scared, however. He glared at Daniel Black with eyes filled with hate but this only made Daniel Black grin even more.

The man on the left stepped forward.

"Hello there, Mr. Potter," He said and something stranged flashed through his eyes. "I'm Garret Williamson."

Williamson? Albus was sure he knew a student by the name of Williamson. He racked his brain trying to figure out who it was but Mr. Williamson answered his question for you.

"I am sure you know my daughter," He said. "Andra."

Albus didn't dignify him with a response. He merely glared and didn't say a word. Of course he knew Andra. That girl was trouble and had hurt Kris. She was mean and rude and...well a lot of other things that Albus could have thought of. The point was, he knew her and he didn't like her so he doubted, especially in these circumstances, that he would definately not like her father.

He could see the resemblance. They had the same cocky gleam in their eyes, the same nose and mouth shape. Their entire family hated the ministry, Albus knew. Kris should have guessed they'd be a part of a plot to destroy it. Though why they teamed up with a Black is unknown to Albus.

The thing he knew about their family is that they were never fond of the Black family or any supporters of Voldemort.

"So, Mr. Potter," Mr. Williamson said. "Do you know why you are here?"

Again, Albus remained silent, his glare only intensifying as he stood there. Did he know? Maybe. He had told Kris about everything and somebody had found out and told Daniel Black so the monster kidnapped him.

Daniel Black glared. "Answer him, boy!"

But Albus kept his thoughts to himself feeling no need to say anything to them. Mr. Williamson pulled his wand from his pocket and pointed it at Albus.

"Garret," Black said. "We talked about this. No killing this boy. We need him."

In his mind, Albus was laughing at that statement. They need him? What for? To get to his father, perhaphs. That would be stupid because if Harry Potter came for him, he'd be bringing the entire ministry aurors with him.

"I don't plan on killing him, Daniel." Mr. Williamson said. "_Crucio_!"

...

Rose, Scorpius, and Kris went on the search for Harry Potter in the school and on the grounds. It was Scorpius who found him in the former headmasters office. Harry James Potter sat with all of the pictures of previous headmasters speaking to two in particular.

One, a man with a white beard and cheerful expression, was chatting happily with Harry. The other, a man with greesey hair and a hooked nose, was listening mostly with rarely a chuckle.

"Mr Potter," Scorpius said feeling a bit rude for interupting but this was more important.

Harry turned around, stared at Scorpius for a moment, and then looked confused.

"You're Draco Malfoy's son, Scorpius," He said. "What is it?"

"It's your son," Scorpius said.

"What about James?" Harry said assuming automatically that his eldest son had done something wrong.

"Leave it to Potter," The portrait of the man with the hooked nose said. "To have a son and name him after his father."

"Severus, don't judge," The one with the white beard said.

"Albus," The man named Severus said. "By the tone in Potter's voice, it sounds like this James is a trouble maker."

Harry laughed. "You wouldn't believe, Professor."

"No," Scorpius said. "Not James, Albus, sir."

The man with the white beard seemed to blush. "You named your son after me, Harry?"

Harry nodded to him. "Albus Severus Potter was named for both of you." He turned towards Scorpius. "What happened to Albus? Is he alright?"

Scorpius took a deep breath and gulped. "Sir, he's been kidnapped by a man named Daniel Black."

...

Surprisingly, being tortured didn't feel like Albus thought it would. In fact, he didn't feel like he felt anything at all. He was confused just standing there and nothing was happening. He looked at Williamson and Black and noticed that they were also confused. The other figure seemed to smirk from underneath the mask.

Albus gulped and took a deep breath.

"You have your fun yet?" He asked trying to feign a smirk. "Look at that, nothing happened. Good job!"

Williamson glared and thrust his wand back into his pocket. "How is that even possible?"

"It isn't," The person in the mask said and he pulled off the mask slowly.

Behind it, a young face stared at Albus and he felt he should know it. He and Albus locked eyes and the face grinned.

"Our friend Albus, here," He said with a chuckle. "Has something potecting him from our magic."

Albus raised a brow. "How do you know anything about me?"

"You told me, Albus."

The way he said his name made Albus feel strange inside, cold.

...

_Albus sat in his room when an owl came flying through the window. He knew who it was from, too. His "quill pal, Cantor, had promised that he'd send him a charm he made at The Salem Institute. But Albus opened the envelope and found a bracelet in there which is not what he expected._

_He sighed softly and read the letter. It was very short._

_Dear Albus,_

_Keep this with you. It will help. I think, at least. I haven't tested it on anyone at all. Good luck with your second year at Hogwarts._

_Cantor_

_Albus exmined the bracelet carefully. What could this thing possibly do to help him?_

_..._

**AN: Well, this is an interesting chapter. What does Albus have the makes their magic uneffective? Who is the boy who Albus feels he knows? How will Harry react to what happened Albus? What will happen to Albus next? **

**Review and tell me what you think. I really love the reviews my fans have been posting. Thank you guys so much!**

**~ Ted Theodore Logan**


	33. Cantor

Chapter thirty three

Scorpius explained to Harry about the letter that Albus had left for Kris and how there was even a secret message that Kris had left behind inside the letter. Harry listened quietly to the words that the Malfoy was saying and, while he tried to look as if he were calm, he was scared for his youngest son. How these kidnappers had gotten past him and the rest of the aurors on the grounds was an awful question.

He felt like he had failed both of his jobs: being an auror and being a father. How was Albus going to ever forgive him?

When Sorpius finished he looked at Harry.

"Mr. Potter," He said softly. "I know that your son and I don't get along as nicely as some people would hope and I know that you and my father didn't get along in school. I know that Daniel Black is related to my family and I know my father was once a death eater. However, we had nothing at all to do with this, I swear."

Harry nodded. "Malfoy...I mean Scorpius, I believe you. Your father was never a bad person he and I just didn't agree on...anything at all. In school, he thought he was better than everyone. But, Scorpius, that doesn't matter. I just want to find my son."

Scorpius nodded. "I know, sir. I'd like to help. I know that I am only thirteen but I would really like to help."

Harry nodded. "Of course you can."

Scorpius smiled slightly and then turned to lead Harry to finding Rose and Kris. The two were down in the great hall which was completely empty by now.

"Great!" Kris said. "You found him. Did you tell him about his son?"

Harry nodded. "I heard all about what happened to Albus. Do you guys know any idea of where he might be?"

Scorpius, Kris, and Rose all tried to think. It was Scorpius who had the first idea but he didn't voice it.

"Get Orion," He said to Rose as she was the only one who could enter the Ravenclaw common room.

Rose nodded to him and took off. However, Kris's eyes narrowed at Scorpius.

"What does Orion have to do with this, Scorpius"

"You'll see, Kris. Just trust me. I've been your friend longer than he has."

...

Albus was left alone with the boy who had worn the mask (he was an obvious leader or something). He had dark hair and light green eyes which were locked on Albus's eyes. He stared intensley and Albus shuddered. He wondered what the boy had met before when he said that Albus had told him.

As far as Albus knew, he had no idea who this person was. He had an American accent, probably Californian or maybe Canadian, and he wore clothing uncommon to even this century. Maybe that was a part of his disquise, Albus thought.

"Who are you?" Albus finally found the courage to ask.

"Come on, Al," The boy said with a grin. "Figure it out."

Albus stared at him and shook his head. "I don't know. I have never met you."

The boy laughed. "Of course not. We have never ever met but we've spoken several times."

Albus shoo his head again and tried very hard to think. He didn't understand what he meant. If they have never met, how could it be that they have spoken at least once? How could it be that Albus had told him things before.

Then he froze. Peices were fitting together in his mind as he sat there. He slowly looked up to the boy he was beginning to understand.

"You're..."He faultered not knowing if he should continue with his accusation.

"That's right," The boy laughed. "Cantor White, your little quill pal that the ministry of magic in England and the ministry of magic in America set up for you. That's me."

Albus gaped. He was not like the boy that Albus had imagined him to be. Albus had imagined a kind looking boy who was willing to help people and liked to smile. Oh how wrong he seemed.

"Cantor..." He breathed. "You were my friend."

"Oh, I still could be, Albus," Cantor said. "That's as long as you'll let me be and as long as yur cooperate with that fool, Black, and his accomplice, Willaimson."

"There is no way I'll cooperate with you guys!" Albus spat. "You're evil and manipulative! Dream on!"

Cantor laughed and shook his head. "Albus, you're making a mistake. You'll change your mind not too shortly."

Cantor left the room still laughing and left Albus there lost in his thoughts.

It all made sense. Daniel Black had known how to find Albus because of Cantor. He had thought Cantor was his friend but that had been the biggest mistake he could have made. Cantor White was no friend of his.

...

When Rose returned with Orion, the boy looked almost frightened especially when he saw Harry Potter. Scorpius watched as Rose and Orion came close and noticed that the boy was trembling. Scorpius knew then that he had been right all along.

Orion knew something.

Scorpius was determined to get the truth out of him. He looked at Orion with a serious expression.

"Orion," He said softly. "There is something you're not telling us."

"I'm not hidding anything," Orion said but he didn't meet Scorpius's eye.

He stared at the floor and refused to look up at them.

"Don't lie!" Scorpius said. "Tell me the truth!"

"Scorpius!" Kris said. "Don't be so rude about it!"

Orion looked up at Kris with scared eyes, pleading eyes. "I don't want to talk about this."

Kris seemed startled but even he couldn't deny that Orion was hidding something. He stared back at Orion with hurt in his eyes and Orion looked back at the floor.

"Tell us what you know," Harry said. "I just want my son safe."

Orion refused to respond.

"Don't you want Albus safe?" Rose asked him.

"Tell us how you're related to Daniel Black, Orion."

Orion looked at them, all of them. His eyes scanned all of their faces and he breathed deeply trying to find words to say to them all. He was just about to talk when a loud noise from above interupted them and Orion sprinted right out of the great hall.

Kris ran after him and he was the only one that did. Scorpius, Rose, and Harry were all confused and similar expressions on their face.

...

**AN: Well, this was interesting. Why do you think Orion is running? What do you think will happen to Albus? What do you think of Cantor White? Do you think you'll be getting the truth from Orion Black any time soon? And why had Kris run after Orion when the other three could not?**

**I hope you guys will read the next chapter!**

**~ Ted Theodore Logan (Rahxas)**


	34. Kris Learns the Truth

Chapter Thirty Four

Kris ran as fast in pursuit of Orion. He ran straight out of the castle and across the grouds trying to keep Orion in full veiw of himself. He was catching up. Orion was slowing down but Kris had no intention. He tackled Orion to the ground just outside of the forbidden forest.

Orion and Kris both hit the ground hard. Kris regained his balance first and pulled out his wand pointing it at Orion. Orion lay still looking up at Kris shaking his head, his eyes pleading with him.

Kris had anger, hurt, confusion written all over his face.

"Orion!" He said. "What is it that you're trying to keep from me?"

"You should have just let me run off," Orion said shaking his head. "Please Kris, just leave me. Or better yet, kill me! Save yourself the trouble of knowing the truth."

Kris closed his eyes then opened the quickly. He couldn't kill Orion. He had no intention of it but Orion didn't seem afraid to die. The fourteen year old just stared up at Kris waiting for him to make a decision.

Kris, after a few minutes, put his wand back into his pocket and held his hand out to Orion.

"Can you just tell me?"

"You'll hate me," Orion said taking Kris's hand.

"No I won't," Kris said as he pulled Orion up to his feet. "I promise."

Orion looked at his hands and then back up at Kris nervously. He took a deep breath, paused, and then looked back at his hands. Kris waited for him to say something.

"Daniel Black," Orion said starting at the ground. "He's my father."

Kris took a step back and stared at Orion. He felt a stabbing in his chest. Orion was the son of the man who kidnapped Albus and tried to kill him? Kris wasn't sure how to react. He wanted to cry, he wanted to yell, but he didn't want to lose the one he called friend.

Orion stood there as if waiting for Kris to run away from him. After a few minutes, he looked up at Kris and Kris hugged him crying against him.

"I'm sorry," Kris said shaking his head. "Please tell me that you're not on his side."

Orion was flabergausted. He shook his head.

"My father and I disagree completely on everything, Kris."

...

**AN: **

**I know this was very short and I appologize for it but I am having writers block. I updated not even a week ago but I really wanted to get this chapter up. Thank you guys for reading and I hope I satisfied your little thirst for how Orion was related to Daniel. I'm trying to pull back on my OC scenes and I, hopefully, will write a scene with Louis and Hugo, James, Lily, and Rose and Scorpius. I really hope you guys liked this little chapter and I hope that I will update soon enough for you guys (just finished my exams). Until next time!**

**~ Ted Theodore Logan (Rahxas)**


	35. The News Spread

Chapter Thirty Five

Lily ran up to the Gryffindor common room looking for James. She was panting and crying. Her father had just told her what had happened to Albus and she was scared especially to be the one to tell James.

While Albus and James sometimes fought, they showed elements of being close. James, no matter how many fights he and his brother picked with each other or how many tricks he payed on his brother to torment him, would be so upset to know that his brother had been kidnapped by an evil, twister, man.

When she reached the portrait and said the password, Lily found James in the common room sitting by himself trying to do his homework. James was smarter than he made himself out to be. He just tried to hard to make himself seem cool.

He looked up and saw her.

"Lily," He said with a confused expression. "What's wrong?"

"James," Lily said softly. "I need to tell you something."

Tears were streaming down her face as she stood there staring at her older brother. James was looking at her with very concerned eyes.

"Shit, Lily," He said hugging her and then releasing her. "What happened to upset you so much?"

"James," Lily sniffed. "It's Albus...he's...he's..."

She couldn't get the words out. It was hurting too much.

"What happened to Al?" James asked kneeling down to be eye level with his sister.

"Albus has been kidnapped!"

The words came out with a kind of screeching sound and Lily collapsed against her older brother crying into his shoulder. He stared shocked by her news and then shook his head pulling away.

"Where's dad?" He asked. "Does he know? Does anyone know where he is?"

He started rapid firing questions at the little girl who didn't have time to answer nor the capability to recite an answer. Lily simply stared at him and shook her head.

James grabbed Lily by the wrist and began to pull her from the common room to look for their father. Lily, reluctant to move, went with him.

...

Hugo and Louis were the next to find out about Albus. Rose went to find her brother and he was with the family member he spent most of his time with: Louis. Louis took it hard to hear that his cousin had been kidnapped.

When Louis and Albus were younger, they both had spent a lot of time together the way Albus had with Rose. The family had always been close even with the occasional sibling or cousin arguments. Louis and Albus had this "physical" relationship: wrestling constantly.

Louis stared at Rose silently as he mulled over the news and then turned away looking at the ground trying to pretend that he wasn't crying. Hugo, however, completely broke down and hugged Rose tightly.

"What can we do to help?" Hugo asked.

"We have to figure out where Albus is," Rose said. "But we have no idea where Daniel Black would have taken him."

Louis looked up at Rose. "I...I don't think he'd have gone far."

"Why not?" Rose asked.

"I just have a feeling," Louis said softly looking down once more.

...

The Potter/Weasley family that went to Hogwarts sat together in an empty classroom as Harry explained to them what happened. Lily was crying against her eldest brother's arm. Louis and Dominique sat together, both with tears in their eyes. Hugo sat staring intently at his father as if he were trying to figure out a plan.

Rose stood in the doorway alone staring at everyone in the room. She took a shaking breath as she watched her uncle speak. A tear fell from her eye as she turned around looking into the hallway.

Scorpius walked towards her. Because there were multiple members of the family that were not fans of him, Scorpius thought it best that he stay out so as not to upset anyone. Rose was glad, however, that he stuck around even if he wasn't in the room.

"Hey," He whispered softly trying to stay out of view of the people in the room. "How are things going with the family?"

Rose sighed softly and hugged Scorpius. "I'm scared, Scorpius. Everyone is."

"He'll be fine," Scorpius hugged Rose closely trying to convince himself that Albus would be very much alright. "We'll find him."

Rose nodded against him but she couldn't find words to say. She couldn't think of anything at all. She remained quiet and Scorpius kissed the top of her forehead softly trying to be comforting.

But everyone was scared. Albus was missing. They didn't know what to think.

...

Albus didn't even know where he was. He went over to the door to see if there was a way to get out. They made it a point to lock the door. Without Albus's wand, he had nothing to magic his way out of here. He was going to go crazy.

What was worse was that he felt cold most of the time and had nothing to keep himself warm. He didn't know whether it was night or day, if they would kill him while he slept, or if he would fall ill and die in his sleep. He wanted to get out of here and he wanted to get out of here sooner than later.

Cantor came into the room and smiled at Albus.

"Good evening, Al," He said.

Great! That solves one mystery, Albus thought. He stared at Cantor and glared refusing to say a word. He didn't want talk to him. It was obvious that a lot of these things that these dark wizards did was orchestrated by Cantor. He didn't want to be associated with evil such as his former "quill-pal".

Cantor laughed at Albus's refusal to speak.

"It's a beautiful evening, too," He said rubbing it in Albus's face. "The view of Hogwarts from here is amazing."

Hogwarts? Albus thought. They were close to the grounds? But where could that be?

"Where are we?" Albus growled. "Tell me!"

Cantor laughed obviously aware that Albus would question him when he spoke of Hogwarts. Albus glared even more wishing that he hadn't spoken, hadn't seemed desperate enough to figure out things. This only made Cantor more giddy.

"Al," He smiled. "Didn't you figure it out? We're in a dingy shack with torn up walls and a bed. Didn't you hear the stories about this place? No?"

Albus clenched his fist feeling just how Cantor wanted him to feel. He felt like he didn't know a single thing. It was Cantor mocking him for his ignorance. But slowly, the answer began to formulate in his head where he was.

He was so close to the grounds. He looked at the walls. Why hadn't he figured it out before?

"The Shrieking Shack," He whispered and Cantor laughed leaving him alone again.

...

**AN:**

**I know I updated less than 24 hours ago but I really felt like I had to type especially since I've had this idea in my head. I promised to have Hugo, Lily, and James mentioned again. I promised a scene with Rose and Scorpius. I really hope that I didn't disapoint you guys. If I can, I will update the next chapter tomorrow or Monday since I don't have school on Monday.**

**I really hope that you guys liked this chapter. It doesn't leave a lot of questions but I promise you that I will not disapoint you in the next chapter. Thank you guys for reading for so long (those of you who have) and thank you to everyone who's been reviewing and telling me how much they enjoy the chapters and updates.**

**Leave a review if you can. Tell me what you think of this chapter and give me some ideas of what I can do to fit your vision of the story. **

**Thanks a lot to TweakerWolf who reviews every chapter. I really love your reviews.**

**Thanks once again for reading and stay tuned.**

**~ Ted Theodore Logan (Rahxas)**


	36. Have Faith

Chapter Thirty Six

He was so close. He was so close to the school yet so far away with no way to get there. Why, of all places, was he in The Shreiking Shack? Why had Cantor placed him so close to the school? Was this a way to torment him?

Being alone, Albus had a lot to think about while he sat there on the damanged bed. He hadn't slept much and, even though he was given food, he felt very hungry and very thirsty. Days could have passed but he wouldn't have known how many and he wondered if any help was coming for him at all.

He stood up and began to pace. Had Kris figured out the message? If he had, by now his father should know what had happed. They would be trying to figure out what to do and where he was. But, if Kris hadn't, they would know nothing of what was happening and Albus would be here forever...maybe he'd die here of maybe, out of weekness, he'd end up joining Cantor and Daniel Black.

He sighed softly and let himself sink to the floor. Was it hopeless?

He sighed softly as the door opened and Cantor and Daniel Black stepped into the small room. Albus didn't look at them. He didn't want to see the faces of the two captors who were holding him against his will in a place like this.

The two stood there waiting for Albus to acknowledge them. When he did not, Cantor gave a nod to Daniel who stepped forwards and pulled Albus to his feet with a yank. Albus tried to pull away and he glared at Daniel Black but said nothing.

"Back on the not talking track, Al?" Cantor asked from where he stood. "We're supposed to be friends, right?"

Albus wanted to scream that Cantor was no friend of his but he couldn't open his mouth to get the words out. He glared still at Daniel not looking at Cantor at all for if he did, he might speak, might say something. Cantor laughed and continued to talk.

"You see, Albus," He smiled and began to walk forward. "Nobody knows that you've been kidnapped. Nobody knows where you are. Nobody cares. It's been eight days and still no one has come to find you. But I care. I found you."

_Of course_, Albus thought to himself. _You only found me because you did want me to expose the truth about your little organization._

He didn't dare speak aloud. He didn't want to engage in conversation with the likes of him. He tried his best every time that Cantor came to see him. Why was this boy trying so hard to get Albus to join him?

"Daniel, release Albus," Cantor said calmly and Daniel put Albus down. "You're an unusual wizard, Albus. I knew that the moment I recieved your letter."

He began to recite it, the words he remembered writing to Cantor when he started that "quill pal" program with the ministry:

_"Dear Cantor,_

_My name is Albus Severus Potter and I my mother suggested that I take part in this new quill pals program. I hope that you and I will be very good friends one day. What are American wizards like?_

_I do hope that you'll be writing back to me someday soon._

_Sincerely, Albus Severus Potter"_

Albus stared at him a bit shocked that he had remembered it all. Why had he taken so much time in learning the words?

"Come on, Al," Cantor said with a sigh. "We were friends once, you know. Talk to me."

Albus shook his head and Cantor stepped towrds him lifting his chin up so they were staring at each other, eye-to-eye.

"Please."

Albus was confused by the look in Cantor's eye but still didn't speak a word. He didn't have anything to say at this moment.

...

Eight days, Kris thought to himself. It had been eight days since he had found the letter from Albus in their dorm room and they were in no way close to finding out where he was which was fustrating enough. Rose and Hugo kept Kris in the loop of things when ever they could. But, Kris always found himself alone thinking they were not doing enough.

Harry had sent out searching parties around the wizarding world to look for the man known as Daniel Black but nobody really knew much about him. Scorpius and his father were questioned by ministry officials but they Malfoys didn't have much information they could give besides some known facts about the anti-ministry group that Daniel Black was a part of.

On the seventh day, yesturday, Mr. Williamson, Andra's father, had been arrested for suspected participation in the explosion that occured on the train back to Hogwarts during the summer and sespicion had quickly been placed on him for the kidnapping of Albus Severus Potter. But, Mr. Williamson wouldn't talk.

That day, the eigth day, Kris has seen Andra in the corridors and, for the first time, he glared at her which she couldn't miss. Andra stared at him and, after a few minutes of what seemed to be shock, she glared back and shouted at him that she hoped where ever Albus was, he was suffering.

Kris felt the urge to curse her right there and then but thought better of it. He had turned around and then went off to class with his fist clenched. The only feelings he still had for Andra were hatred. Truly, he couldn't see what he had seen in her in the first place. She was such a horrible person. Kris expressed his opinion to Scorpius who agreed completely with him.

Then came the matter of Orion. While it was obvious that he wasn't evil like his father was, the others found it hard to trust him. Kris, however, trusted him completely just as he had before he had found out that his father was Daniel. Why should he distrust him if he and his father didn't even talk?

The opinions of the others didn't affect Kris's own.

"Kris," Orion's voice pulled him out of his thought.

On the eighth day, the two boys were sitting in and empty classroom studying potions together where no one would bother them. It was good to get away from the noise of everyday life. But Kris couldn't help think of the dangers that his best friend could be in at this moment and Orion must have sensed it.

"We don't have to study right now," The older boy said. "If you're distracted, we could maybe go do something. I now have a record for being amazing at chess if you want to play a match or two."

"I'm sorry," Kris said softly. "I can't help thinking about Albus."

Orion understood. Even though he didn't really have a best friend (he rarely had any friends even with his chess reputation), Orion was really good with giving advice.

"The best thing we can do for Albus right now is have faith that he's not going to get hurt," Orion said softly patting Kris's shoulder.

"But what if he's dead?" Kris asked nervously.

"Have faith, Kristopher."

Orion took his hand comfortingly then released it and stood up. He suggested they sneak off to the kitchen to see if the house elves would make them a cake or some pudding. After a few minutes of thinking about it, Kris agreed that it sounded like a good idea.

They headed off.

...

Even though the Potter/Weasley children at Hogwarts didn't really aprove of Rose and Scorpius hanging out, the pair didn't find any reason to sneak out just to talk. However, James seemed to get quite angry when ever he saw them together. Lily, however, was openly expressing how found she was of the idea that the two were dating.

"We're just friends," Rose would blush trying to explain that to her cousin.

It was so obvious that there was more to it, though. Rose liked Scorpius and Scorpius liked Rose but they were too afraid to tell each other how they felt. They were, after all, third years. Being thirteen, you're not even sure what to make of your emotions.

Both Rose and Scorpius were very concerned about Albus. True, Albus hated Scorpius and Scorpius wasn't his biggest fan, but, Scorpius felt a connection to the boy that his cousin had kidnapped. He had to help the Potters get their son back and Rose get her cousin back. It felt like the most important thing to do.

Scorpius was sure that he shouldn't have been in Slytherin. The sorting hat had to have made a mistake. After all, he was so sure that the only reason it had put him in Slytherin was because all of his family had been in Slytherin for generation. That had to be it.

Rose and Scorpius found themselves alone together on the eighth night that Albus had been missing. They sat i a near empty corridor while everyone else was at dinner just talking about their studies. Keeping their minds off of Albus was vey hard to do.

"I got an outstanding grade of my transfiguration essay," Rose said softly trying to smile.

"That's wonderful," Scorpius smiled and hugged her even though she got outstanding grades in every class and it wasn't a surprise to him at all.

Scorpius hadn't recieved such a good mark because his heads had been in the clouds the past few days but he tried to keep himself focused. That was easier said than done.

Suddenly, the sound of footsteps echoed around the hall. When they looked around, they saw Louis coming towards them looking both horrified and amused about something.

"Louis," Rose said. "What is it?"

"I can't believe I didn't think about this before," Louis said shaking his head. "They couldn't have gone far, I knew that but I didn't know where they could hide him. The forest. I thought at first but there were trained wizards searching there. Then, I found my answer and I didn't like it so I am almost positive that you aren't because I only know one way to get in there."

Rose and Scorpius looked at each other and then at Louis a bit confused.

"What are you talking about?" Scorpius asked, his eyebrow raised.

"I think I know where Albus is."

...

**AN: My friends who read this were getting upset that I hadn't updated in two weeks. I promised that I would so here you all go! I really hope you liked this. I stated it about eleven hours ago but started watcing Once Upon a Time with my brother (it was great!) Did this chapter leave you any questions?**

**So, why did it take me two weeks to update when for the past seven chapters, they were posted in near consecutive days? Well, I wrote a song parody and I wrote two funny songs about myself which I've been working hard on. I only had my senior essay that I had to wite and kept getting lost in Youtubers (such as Tyler Oakley, Marcus Butler, Caspar Lee, Troye Sivan, Danisnotonfire, Sawyer Hartman, and a few more).**

**I hope you loved this chapter and I hope that you guys pardon me for updating late. Please leave a review.**

**~ Ted Theodore Logan**


	37. How to help Albus

Chapter Thirty Seven

Cantor shook his head after a few minutes. Albus still didn't say a word to him. He stared at him and then, unexpectantly, Cantor reached forward and grabbed Albus by the wrist. Albus tried to struggle but couldn't pull away.

Cantor reached his hand into Albus's robe and pulled out a charm that the boy had in his pocket. Albus glared as Cantor turned it over in his hands and sighed softly. Albus tried, once again, to wrentch his arm away from Cantor's grip but couldn't move.

Cantor held up the charm that had once been on a bracelet that he, himself, had sent to Albus long ago.

"You never kept this off your person," Cantor grinned. "You didn't even let it be when you broke the bracelet part."

"It seems he was right not to," Daniel Black's voice rang out and Albus jumped almost forgetting that he was in th room. "It saved him from one of the forbidden curses."

Cantor grinned. "I invented it, Black. You know the ring I have? It's the same exact thing but I made the braclet for Albus first. Thanks to Mr. Williamson, I know now that it works."

He laughed and Albus stared at him. "What does it do?"

"And he talks!" Daniel Black laughed. "Curiousity got the better of him."

Albus glared and Daniel Black grinned in response. Cantor looked Albus dead in the eyes.

"This, Albus, had been charmed," He said holding up the charm. "Anyone who wears it or has it in their posesion is uneffected by the forbidden curses as well as any other unfriendly spell that may come their way."

Albus gasped and something popped into his head, an idea. Cantor didn't see the little wheels grinding in Albus's head but he suspected that something was on his mind as he stared at him.

"What is it you're thinking, Al?" His tone sounded harsh as he continued to stare into Albus's eyes trying to see if the idea Albus held would come out of his head.

"I'm just so surprised," Albus said softly. "I can't believe you invented something so cool!"

Cantor smirked and pushed the charm back into Albus's robes. "We don't want anything to happen to you."

He grinned and then turned towards the door but, just as he pulled it open, Albus stepped forward. "Please, Cantor. Don't leave me here again by myself. I'm starting to feel...lonely."

To admit a weakness to your enemy is normally a mistake. To admit a weakness to someone as messed up as Cantor wasn't any such mistake. Albus hadn't been the only one to reveal personal things to Cantor in the letters they wrote back and forth. Cantor had revealed that he hated knowing he was turning his back on someone who was lonely.

It struck a nerve in him to know that Albus wanted some company in this damp, dank, hovel of a shack. He wheeled around to him and, just as Albus had anticipated, motioned for Daniel to leave the room.

Daniel Black was hesitant to take this order into action. He stared at the boy who was younger than he was and then to the captive before stepping hesitantly towards the door. Slowly, it closed and Albus and Cantor were alone in the room together.

"You have a lot of nerve," Cantor said. "That's good. Albus, you do know you're better off without your family coming to rescue you, right?"

Albus shook his head. "I believe they will come."

"Will they?" Cantor raised an eyebrow. "Or are they getting chummy with that Malfoy boy you dislike so much?"

Albus glared. "They wouldn't!"

Cantor smriked. "You sure? Andra told me that she had seen Rose hanging out with Scorpius as well as James being there."

Albus's heart sank. Why would they? Was Cantor lying to him or was this all true? He couldn't believe it. Was it all because Albus wasn't there to hate him that everyone decided it was okay for them all to like each other?

"Albus, I'm sorry that I had to be the one to tell you this," Cantor said.

"You're not sorry," Albus said turning away.

He sat down of the damaged bed and sighed softly. He felt a hand on his shoulder as if Cantor was trying to comfort him but he couldn't look at him. Maybe, he thought, my family isn't coming to get me.

...

"Where?"

Rose asked Louis this question for the seventh time. He was just staring at her as if he were confused and no words were leaving his mouth. Rose assumed that he didn't actualy know so she turned away but Scorpius stepped forward.

"What, Louis," He said tapping Louis on the shoulder. "Where do you think Albus is?"

Louis seemed to snap back into reality. "The Shrieking Shack, Daniel Black wouldn't have been able to get Albus far without someone seeing him. Plus, he wouldn't think we'd think to look at the Shrieking Shack. Nobody has been there in years."

Rose turned back to her cousin and stared. "That does make a lot of sense."

Louis nodded at her. "We have to go and find everyone, to tell them."

"What if they don't believe us?" Scorpius asked. "There is no real way for us to get into the Shrieking Shack. How would they have gotten in?"

Louis thought for a moment. "There is a secret entrance but it's dangerous and I'm not sure we could get through it."

Rose shook her head. She was willing to try it and to save her cousin. She looked to Scorpius and he nodded. He agreed and looked at Louis to see if he'd go on but Louis was shaking his head.

"I'm not sure, anymore," Louis said. "I'm almost near positive that he is there but...I don't know."

Rose put a hand on his shoulder. "It can't hurt to check."

"Shouldn't we tell uncle Harry first?" Louis said.

But Rose didn't seem to hear. She had already set off down the hall to find Kris and tell him that they have a lead. Louis looked to Scorpius who said nothing and then headed off after Rose.

...

Kris and Orion sat together out by the lake talking. Orion was trying so hard to get Kris to laugh by telling stupid jokes that started with "Why did the houseelf cross the road", or "What did the man who got blasted by a blast-end skewrt say". Kris nearly smiled when he made a joke about a snitch and a quaffle colliding but it was one of those "you had to be there" jokes.

Kris appreciated all that Orion was trying to do for him but he wasn't in the mood to laugh. He couldn't help think about Albus. Orion saw the worry in Kris's eyes as it refused to leave and he almost gave up trying to cheer him up.

"Kris," Orion said softly. "I am sorry that I'm not good company."

Kris shook his head. "You're fine company, Orion. You really are."

Orion put his hand on Kris's shoulder. "You're not really in the mood to talk to me."

Kris sighed and shook his head. "I want to help Albus."

Suddenly, Kris saw Rose and Scorpius running towards them followed closely by Louis. They were out of breath when they stopped where Kris and Orion sat together.

"What is it?" Orion asked.

"Louis said that he knows where Albus is," Rose said breathlessly.

...

**AN:**

**I'm trying to get back in the swing of updating. I have a Lost Boys fic that I have been trying to update but I've got writters block for that one. Also, I just started a Once Upon a Time fic that may or may not be a slash fic for Pan/Felix. It's gonna be uploaded soon.**

**Tell me what you think of this chapter. The next chapter, I will add some reviews that made me smile to the authors note. Tell me what you want to see next.**

**~ Ted Theodore Logan**


	38. Arrests

Chapter thirty eight:

They snuck out late in the night, four teenagers: Louis, Rose, Kris, Scorpius, and Hugo. It was hard, at first, to get out of the school building but, somehow, they managed without being seen by any prefects and teachers. Especially since Uncle Harry was on the grounds.

Rose, who seemed to be the bravest of the bunch, lead the way to the secret entrance underneath the whomping willow tree. The five stood around it and Rose whipped out her wand. She pointed it at the tree and cast a stunning spell. As soon as she did, the four of them ran forward and slid underneath into the Shrieking Shack.

"Which way?" Louis asked.

Rose looked around and then pointed, gesturing for them to follow her. They followed through until they reached a door. Hugo moved forward and tried to pull it open but it wouldn't budge.

"It's locked," He said and looked to Rose nervously.

"Move over," She said softly and pointed her wand at the lock.

After mutter the unlocking charm, she pulled open the door and the five of them moved into the room beyond. Instantly, the gasped at the scene in front of them.

Albus laid on a bed that was torn to bits. He looked sickly pale, his hair was matted, and his breathing was shallow. Kris and Louis stepped over to him and one of them grabbed his shoulder to shake him away.

Albus jumped and then stared at his best friend and cousin.

"Am I hallucinating?" Albus mutter weakly. "What are you two doing here?"

"We've come to save you," Louis said and he and Kris heaved Albus up and steadied him on his feet.

"You all have to get out of here," Albus muttered weakly. "They'll be back soon."

No sooner had he said that then, a voice rang out from the back of the room.

"Who let in a pack of no good children?"

All faces turned to stare at a man with dark hair. Everyone, without him announcing who he was, knew that this was Daniel Black. The remaining three moved in towards Albus as if creating a shield for him.

"Let Albus go," Scorpius demanded.

"Fancy seeing you here, Scorpius Malfoy," Daniel smirked. "My cousin's son. Your father know that you're here, boy?"

"That doesn't matter," Scorpius glared. "Let us take Albus."

Daniel pulled his wand from his pocket. "I have orders to keep the boy here. It's a good thing we were warned that you'd be coming to save him."

Rose and Scorpius locked eyes in shock. Who could have possibly told Daniel Black and who ever he was working for that they would be coming to take Albus back? Nobody besides the five of them knew that they would be.

"Who told you?" Louis demanded. "Nobody knew."

Daniel smirked and pointed his wand at Rose.

"You all should get out of here," Daniel said. "I will not harm you if you leave now without Albus. But if you refuse to leave, she will be the first to bite it."

Louis, Kris, Scorpius, and Hugo all withdrew their wands and pointed them at Daniel.

"You can't take the five of us together!" Hugo said and Daniel smirked.

"Have it your way."

He snapped his fingers and two other men appeared in the room. One had dark eyes and pale skin. The other was a red head and looked quite menacing. There was no way that the five of them, two of which were supporting a weak and barely conscious Albus, could take on three full grown wizards.

They were trapped.

Suddenly, one of the two men fell to the ground and Daniel looked at him shocked. From behind, four wizards were entering the room. Out of the four, Rose recognized her uncle.

All four of the wizards pointed their wands at Daniel who disapperated from the spot. Uncle Harry moved forward towards his son.

"Albus," He muttered softly and Louis and Kris handed over Albus who was now unconscious

The other four were handling the stunned man and the other who hadn't fled like his sinister leader.

"What are you kids doing out here?" Harry said after a few minutes after turning to Rose."

"We were coming to find Albus," Rose said.

"Without telling an adult?"

Nobody said anything and Harry took Albus out. The five kids followed Harry Potter with the aurors following along side them.

"Uncle Harry," Hugo said among the silence. "How did you find us?"

"Orion Black said that he saw Rose leaving the Ravenclaw common room."

…

Albus came to in the hospital wing hours later. He was weary and dazed but he forced himself to make sense of what was happening. He remembered Louis and Kris bringing him to his feet and he had tried to warn them that Daniel Black and Cantor White would be there. Then, everything around him went dark.

He heard his father's voice calling out to him and, then, all was silent.

As he looked around him, he saw his father and older brother sitting besides his bedside. His father smiled at him when he saw that he was awake.

"Albus," he whispered as if testing Albus's cognitive functioning.

So many thoughts raced through Albus's head as he tried to find the right words to say to his father. Once he found those words, finding his voice was a bit challenging.

"I'm sorry," His voice came out weak and scratchy.

"Sorry?" James questioned. "You could have died, Albus! What are you sorry about?"

Albus swallowed hard and he felt his father grip his hand.

"It's okay Albus," Harry said. "You're safe here."

Albus could picture Cantor's face in his head and knew, with great certainty, that he wasn't the slightest bit safe. Cantor would try to get him to join again. When was the question.

…

Kris held a copy of The Daily Prophet in his hands at breakfast the next morning. He read the front page article:

_Four arrests have been made related to the train explosion at the end of the last Hogwarts School year. One of the most shocking is the arrest of Garret Williamson, a well known anti-ministry person. His daughter, who attends Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, had this to say: "I know my father hates how our ministry is run but he couldn't have done this. He never had the resources." _

_The other three arrests have been to wizards with parents that worked under The Dark Lord who was defeated by Harry Potter. The only wizard who seems to be eluding capture by the Ministry of Magic is a Mr. Daniel Black, the son of mass murderer and psychopath Bellatrix LeStrange who was killed in the last wizard war._

_If anyone has any information on Daniel Black, they are to inform the ministry of magic. Remember: This man is dangerous!_

…

**AN:**

**I know that it's been soo soo long since I updated but here is the next installment! I really hope you liked it and please leave a review.**

**What do you think will happen and what is your opinion of how this chapter worked out?**

**I hope I didn't disappoint. I will update as soon as I can so please stay tuned!**

**~Ted Theodore Logan**


	39. What to do

Chapter thirty nine:

Kris walked briskly through the corridors of the school. He passed by Andra who glared darkly at him and kept on walking. He didn't mind, however. Andra's father was in jail for helping out Daniel Black and Albus was safe.

Kris turned a corner and walked straight into someone. He stumbled back and heard the familiar voice of Orion Black apologizing.

"Oh my gosh, Kris," Orion said. "I am so sorry. I didn't mean to bump into you. I'm sorry."

"It's fine," Kris said as he steadied himself on his feet again and smiled to Orion.

Orion looked very tired lately, like he hadn't slept in days. However, the boy smiled and shook his head.

"I have to make it up to you," Orion said, his smile a bit weak from sleep (or lack there of). "Want to go to the final Hogsmeade village visit with me?"

"You don't have to make it up to me, Orion," Kris said but he got a feeling that Orion had other motive for making it up to him.

Orion nodded and Kris kept walking with Orion walking with him. They reached the hospital wing within a minute and Kris went straight inside with Orion at his heels.

Albus was laying in a bed staring up at the ceiling but flinched and turned his head when he sensed movement. He smiled when he saw Kris who pulled up a seat and sat besides him. Orion followed suit.

"Feeling better?" Kris asked.

"I'm getting my strength back," Albus said with a weak smile. "Dad just left."

"Are you well enough to tell us about what happened?" Kris asked softly.

…

Albus hadn't told anyone about Cantor White. He didn't know what to say about it because there would be no way for them to do anything about it. Cantor could easily go back to the United States and hide out there, away from the jurisdiction of the English Ministry for magic.

Plus, he was slightly scared about what Cantor would do to him. The boy seemed like a very powerful wizard especially for his age. What if he was more powerful than any of the aurors? What if he went up against Albus's father and the great Harry Potter lost?

Albus stared at Kris and Orion. He moved his mouth wanting to talk about he couldn't create any vocal sounds. Kris stared at him.

"What is it?"

Albus shook his head and rolled onto his side. He didn't know what to do and he was so afraid that Cantor would come back to kill him for having successfully escaped.

"Do you want us to leave?" Orion asked.

"Please," Albus replied.

Albus left the hospital wing later that evening. He walked towards the Slytherin common room while the corridors were quiet and everyone was at dinner. He wanted to be alone and was glad for the quiet and peace.

It gave him some time to clear his head.

He entered the Slytherin common room and found it was simply deserted. The fire, a cold fire, crackled in the grate and Albus sat beside it and sighed. After Kris and Orion had left, nobody had visited him. Not Rose, not his father. He hadn't spoken to anyone in hours.

He kept thinking about Cantor and Daniel Black. He felt like a weak child when he thought about it because he knew that, against Cantor, he wouldn't stand a chance. Just before Rose and the others had come to save him, he had nearly decided to join Cantor just to avoid the pain of being trapped by the boy in a dank and dirty shack.

He turned his head and caught a glimpse of something on one of the tables. In a familiar scrawl was his name. It was a letter which he carefully picked up and opened:

_Dear Albus,_

_Enjoy your time with your friends and family but don't forget what happened down in the shrieking shack. If I were you, I wouldn't tell anyone about what happened. You could be putting so many lives in danger._

_Sincerely, your little friend_

…

**AN:**

**Thanks for reading another wonderful chapter! I may not update until next week but I may update tomorrow. I don't know yet but I do promise a Rose/Scorpius scene. I haven't decided Albus's fate yet but I promise that you don't want to miss it. Also, it's getting to the end of the third year and fourth year will be starting soon.**

**Thanks again for reading and please leave a review.**

**~Ted Theodore Logan**


	40. An end of a third year

Chapter Fourty:

It had been a week since Albus had returned and he had barely spoken a word to Rose. Nor had he rejected Rose and Scorpius being friends. He made no commotion about it and, when ever he was around, he was very quiet. Rose wondered what could be eating at her cousin who was normally one interested in talking.

Maybe he was still worried about Daniel Black. Or, maybe something happened while he was stuck in the Shrieking Shack that traumatized him. Whatever it was, Rose was worried for her cousin and wished that she could do something about it.

Uncle Harry had told all of the Weasley/Potter relatives that Albus wasn't meant to be alone. At all times, he was accompanied by someone. When he left the common room, Kris was with him. When he walked about, during his free period, Rose, Lily, or Louis would walk with him. With his new found silence, he seemed to be a much better listener.

Rose noticed how much Albus seemed to remember after having a conversation and it was very nice to get to talk to him more even though he wasn't much of a talker himself. Sometimes, he and Scorpius would talk, Rose noticed. It was always civil conversations though, the first time she had seen them talking, Rose thought it wasn't.

"What's going on?" Rose said walking up to them at lunch one day.

"Relax, Rose," Scorpius smiled brightly at her. "Albus asked if he could borrow my charms notes to help him with his essay."

Rose looked to Albus who gave way a nod and that was that.

Albus seemed so reserved compared to when they were children. Rose one time asked what was wrong and he told her nothing was troubling him even though something was. He refused to talk about the time he spent in the Shrieking Shack and seemed to shut down when anyone brought up the arrests they had been making.

It was hopeless to try and talk to him.

Rose sat at breakfast one morning with the paper in her hands. The article on the top read as followed:

**Two More arrests and More Questioning by the Ministry**

_The Ministry says not to panic but, once again, there are dark wizards among us. Some say that the former follows of The Dark Lord, defeated by the Famous Harry Potter, are behind this lead by Daniel Black but there have been no revealed motives behind these people affiliated. Questioned by the ministry, Draco Malfoy, whose family was in the inner circle of the He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, says that his family has no affiliations with these wizard terrorists and has been defended by Harry Potter and the Minister for Magic: Kingsley Shacklebolt._

Someone sat down besides her and she looked up to see Scorpius smiling.

"Reading the paper, I see," He said. "It's really great of your uncle to back up my father the way he did. People have been sending hate mail to our house for weeks and father was getting nervous."

Rose smiled. "They may have been enemies at school but my uncle is very courteous."

Scorpius smiled brightly and nodded. "I'll have to find him and thank him myself. Fancy a walk, Rose?"

Rose smiled and nodded. Scorpius extended his hand to her and helped her to her feet before taking her bag and books for her. The two walked out of the great hall and out onto the grounds.

It was a beautiful day for May and many students were horsing around on the grounds before lessons started. The sun was shining and the weather wasn't too hot or cold. Rose looked to Scorpius and the sun seemed to shine through his hair. It was cute, she thought to herself.

Scorpius lead the way to a shaded spot under a tree and sat down.

"I need a rest, Rose," He said and Rose sat besides him.

"Alright."

The two sat together and talked for what seemed like hours though, actually, it was half an hour. After a few minutes, Scorpius looked to Rose and blushed.

"Can I admit something to you?" He asked and Rose blushed as well nodding.

"I've had a crush on you for a while and I was going to tell you about three weeks ago but then, all that stuff happened with Albus," Scorpius looked down. "I became afraid."

Rose blushed darkly and then took Scorpius's hand. He looked up and the two smiled at each other. Scorpius leaned in and kissed Rose gently, their second kiss since they had met and Rose could feel her cheeks burning.

Suddenly, someone cleared their throat.

Both frozen and then slowly looked up to see Leo Scamander smirking at them.

"Enjoying yourselves, I see?" Leo asked and then laughed. "You know, people are watching."

"Piss off, Leo," Scorpius crossed his arms and glared at his cousin.

Leo laughed and shook his head. "You two should probably start heading to your lesson."

Rose and Scorpius glanced at each other, gathered up their belongings and left for their separate lessons.

…

Rose walked into the Ravenclaw common room later that evening to find Orion waiting for her. He sat at a table with a chessboard in front of him and, when he saw Rose, he beckoned her over. The first thing Rose noticed was that Orion looked extremely tired.

"Hello Rose," He smiled and gestured to the chessboard. "Care to play a game with me?"

"Sure," Rose said and sat down opposite him.

Orion set up the chess pieces and Rose saw that he was shaking as he did. However, he played it off like he was in a chipper mood and Rose wondered if he was taking some sort of potion to stay awake or if he was merely having problems with sleeping.

"Are you okay?" Rose asked him.

"Hm?" Orion said looking up at her blankly as if processing the question. "Yes, yes, fine." He responded.

Rose wasn't too sure about that but she stayed quiet and they began their game. While Rose was clever and normally really good at chess (a trait she had inherited from her father) she wasn't the victor in their little match. Orion, though tired and worn, beat her easily.

He smiled and held out his hand. She shook it.

"Good game, Rose," He smiled and then stood up. "I'm going to head off to my dorm now. Thanks for the match."

He left and headed up to the boys dorm leaving Rose alone in the common room. She went over to the fire and sat down staring at the flames and that's when she noticed a piece of paper on the ground that was half burned.

Slowly, she bent down and picked it up:

_Dad,_

_- tonight-warning you-begging you, please don't-_

That was all that Rose caught of the letter that was once written on the page. She tried to identify the writer and their meaning but found no such luck in the paper. It could have been anyone and it could mean anything at all but it was lost with whoever wrote it.

…

Exams began faster than expected. Rose was studying too hard to hang out with Scorpius, Louis, and Hugo who didn't seem to be taking it all that seriously. The three boys were always laughing and goofing off without merely a worry for their studies. Rose couldn't believe how little they cared considering she cared a lot.

She came across Kris and Albus in the library a lot while she was studying but the three just sat together and studied in silence. Albus always seemed distracted from his studies but, nevertheless, continued on. He'd glance up or glance around nervously. He'd tap his foot or fingers against the tabletop but he just couldn't study.

After exams were finished and the students were just ready to go home, Rose found that Albus seemed a lot more peaceful. He was talking more and smiling a lot and it was good to see him seemingly happy even though Rose knew that he was still suppressing things. Nobody, in a while, had spoken of what happened with Albus in the Shrieking Shack and Albus seemed to be in no rush to talk about it either but Rose wished her cousin would open up.

Maybe, she thought to herself, he might feel comfortable away from the stresses of the school. She'd talk to uncle Harry about it.

When they got on the train, Rose sat in a compartment with Hugo, Louis, Scorpius, and Lily. Off in the other side of the train, Kris, Albus, and Orion all sat together.

Albus was looking at his hands when Kris and Orion entered the compartment. The two sat down opposite him and Kris smiled.

"Al," He said. "Doing alright?"

Albus nodded. "Crazy year. I'm just reflecting."

"Don't think too hard on it," Orion said and leaned forward to pat Albus on the shoulder comfortingly. "You two have any plans for the summer?"

"Mum's taking me and my older brother to Rome," Kris smiled.

"Is he adopted too?" Orion asked and Kris shook his head.

"No, he's not," He smiled and looked down. "But he's like a real brother just like my father and mother are like real parents."

Orion smiled and leaned back in his seat. "Great. What about you, Albus?"

Albus looked up and him and shrugged. "Dad has a lot to do being an auror and all. I'm not sure about mum but she's the quidditch reporter for the daily prophet so she might be busy. It might just be Lily, James and I though James has a girlfriend now and Lily liked to go over to the Dursley's, my father's cousin's house."

Orion scratched his head and nodded. "That sounds like it would be boring. Maybe we could hang out this summer or something?"

Albus gave a quick smile then turned his gaze to his hands once again. It's not that it didn't seem like a good idea but Albus was all in favor of being alone for most of the summer. He didn't want to talk to anyone at all not even by owl. The most he wanted to see this summer was his sister, father, brother, and mother and that's only if he really had to.

He sighed softly and laid back in his seat.

"I'll think about it, Orion," He flashed a smile and Orion smiled back.

"Great!"

When they got off at Kings Cross station, Ginny was there waiting for them. Albus and Lily both received hugs and kisses from their mother.

"I here there has been a lot happening this year," She said looking over the two children. "You two alright?"

Lily, without a doubt running through her almost twelve year old head, smiled brightly. "Yes! Besides all that stuff that happened with Albus being kidnapped, Hogwarts was really fun!"

Ginny smiled and then looked at Albus. "Are you alright, dear?"

Albus, slowly, nodded at his mother. "I could be better. Are we going home?"

Ginny nodded and looked around to see Ron and Hermione standing on the platform with Rose and Hugo. Rose and Hermione waved at Ginny, Lily, and Albus and then, the Potter family left.

…

**AN:**

**Well, I know I promised this later on this week but I was so keyboard happy that I couldn't help myself. I really hope that you have enjoyed this so far. I don't know if this is going to be the end or if I plan on picking up their fourth year in a different fic. Stay tuned for more information and I will gladly give it. **

**So, what did you think of this chapter? I tried to write it as best as I could and I promised to add in a scene with Rose and Scorpius. I hope I didn't disappoint anyone.**

**Here is a review that made my day:**

**Tweakerwolf:**

Go Rose go! Just like her Momma D

Thank Jesus Harry finally did something! I mean really, those kids... leaving without telling anyone... but they can't really keep Harry out of the loop XD he was the boy wonder after all, sneaking out alllll the time back in his day XD

I hope Albus gets the dust out of his head and tells his dad everything... I mean, he knows about Cantor, he can't keep that a secret! But...knowing him... he might .

Very good chapter! I had missed reading this, I'm glad that you've picked it up again D

**I hope you all enjoyed this and will stick around for a while. PM me or something. Thank you all so much!**

**~Ted Theodore Logan (Rahxas)**


End file.
